


Assassins and Snakes

by your_fave_transboy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Lex, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Asexual Archie Andrew Because We Need More Asexuals, Asexual Jughead Jones, Beta Archie, Beta Jughead, Beta/Omega, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Betty, Omega/Omega, omega veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_fave_transboy/pseuds/your_fave_transboy
Summary: Lex Chamberlain is currently on the run from some not-so-friendly people so he's sent to his mother's hometown, Riverdale. There he finds that this little backwater town isn't as boring as he thought. Jason Blossom dead and the town still mourning the loss, he stumbles upon something he couldn't have dreamed of.





	1. The River's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, don't take this as serious as my other fics unless you generally enjoy it. My friend and I always have a competition, and this week was A/B/O Riverdale. I am a competitive type of guy so I wrote this, totally ignoring my other stories lmao. I promise I will update ADD one day, just not today so my bad. Anyway, enjoy this Malibu induced dream I wrote down the morning after.

    Riverdale. My mother’s out of the way hometown up in Vancouver with a population of maybe 200 people, give or take a few. A million places I could’ve been sent but they chose this place. 

 

   “Hey, Lexington, you good?” I glance over at Alice and smirk, finally looking away from the setting sun as we enter the town. 

 

   “I’m going to be bored, Ali.” I retort half-heartedly, resisting the urge to laugh as she rolls her eyes knowingly. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to occupy your time.” She teases with a smirk of her own as we pull into the “Southside” as my mother called it, home to the infamous Serpents. She stops in front of my new home, the nicest trailer in Sunnyside Trailer Park, that same proud smile on her face that I know so well. “Look, I’m proud of you for taking this opportunity, you would’ve been in danger had you stayed in LA.” 

 

“I know, doesn’t mean I like leaving the Sect behind,” I mutter sourly as I slip out of the SUV, grabbing my bags from the back with a sigh. “I should be able to come back in a few months right, once the heat dies down?” At her apologetic smile, I take off into my new home while she grabs the small safe, not really giving me a definite answer.

 

Inside is hardwood floors and black walls, an island, the necessary kitchen items, a sofa, and thankfully a flat screen on the opposite wall. I go through the small hallway and into the only bedroom, tossing my bags on to the bed gently. I rejoin Ali outside and grab my last bags, taking the safe under my arm protectively. 

 

"Hey, I’ll be back to get you whenever I can, Lex,” Ali calls out as she gets back into the car, waving out the window as she drives off, leaving me in this hick town. I take the last of my bags in and then move to the wall beside my head, pulling the moon painting open to reveal a slot the same size as my safe. 

 

Once everything’s in place I decide to head out for some food, pulling my Harley out from under the porch with a small grin. The ride to Pop’s is a breeze, especially considering how empty the streets are despite it only being eight. I park out front and step inside cautiously, casing the place for means of entry and escape before sitting down at the counter. 

 

“Welcome stranger, what can I get you?” Pops I’m assuming inquires warmly, smiling down at me while I peruse the menu. 

 

“Can I get a bacon cheeseburger and a strawberry shake to go?” I reply absentmindedly, pulling my wallet out of my pocket as I catch a glimpse of a couple in the booth to my left, a handsome redhead Beta and a beautiful blonde Omega. The door opens behind me and in walks someone very familiar to me, the gorgeous Omega Veronica Lodge. _‘What the hell is she doing here?’_ The redhead is practically drooling as she walks closer to them, but her eyes are on the blonde.

 

She draws them into a conversation, the redhead falling for her trap while the blonde just seems slightly bewildered. Pop, a helpful Beta, comes back with my food before going back to the Lodge heiress so I set a 20 on top of the counter before heading out, meeting up with the said heiress in the parking lot.     

 

“Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge.” She greets pleasantly, not at all what the file on her says she’s like. 

 

“Lex Chamberlain, nice to meet you,” I reply hesitantly, pressing a gentle kiss to her outstretched hand before stepping over to my bike. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Lodge, the first day of school and everything.” I put my food into my side holster as I slide on, shooting her a wink before heading back to my new home. 

 

I slurp on my shake as I walk through the door, setting my burger down on the coffee table while I crank up the stereo. Thank God for soundproof shit. When I’m done eating I stride to my room and lock the door behind me just in case, not desiring to have any unwanted guests for any reason.  I move my hamper over before unlocking the hatch, slipping down into the small tunnel before closing the hatch. 

 

I climb down the ladder until I reach the floor, flicking on the lights with a satisfied smile as I take in my ma’s old safehouse. It’s not much, just a rectangular room with the essentials for a sect member such as myself. We got the monitor to the camera pointed outside my door, the targets, and the punching bag on the far wall. Weapons on the left wall, gadgets, and gizmos on the right, and the wall behind me filled with storage compartments for whatever I may need. 

 

   I head back upstairs and practically collapse back onto my bed, marveling at the softness as exhaustion from the day begins to catch up with me. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

When I wake up there’s sun shining on my face, something I am very accustomed to from when I stayed in LA. I roll out of bed and stumble to the bathroom, hopping into the shower with a soft groan once the water begins to cascade down around me. I step out after a few minutes to dry off and brush my teeth, leaving my hair the way it is as it’s a lost cause now. 

 

I slip on a pair of black skinny jeans as I root around for a clean shirt in my bags, finally settling on a wrinkled white tee. I tug my Converse on as I hop into the kitchen to grab an apple, snagging my jacket on the way out the door. I pull my helmet on before speeding towards Riverdale High, glad that at least my body knows when to wake the hell up. 

 

Parking in the only free space, I jog inside with my bag slung over my shoulder, only slowing down when I see Veronica Lodge and the blonde from last night. I approach with a small cough as to alert the Omega’s of my presence, something the Sect showed me in training so I don’t scare them with my Alpha pheromones. Both turn to me, the blonde just smiling brightly to cover up her surprise while Miss Lodge just smirks. 

 

“Are you Elizabeth Cooper?” At her hesitant nod, I can’t help but let out a sigh of relief at my luck, glad I found her so fast. “Great, you’re my peer mentor, that okay?” I check before letting this move further, not wanting the Omega to be uncomfortable. 

 

   “Of course, if you’ll follow me we’ll get started.” She exclaims eagerly, pushing the office door open with that big smile that seems only a little forced. “So, I usually start off my tours with a little history and context. Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941 and-” 

 

   “And hasn’t been redecorated since, apparently.” Miss Lodge interjects, her nose scrunched up a bit as she talks. “Honestly, I feel like I’m wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town.” I chuckle a bit as we walk, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket as I glance down at Betty. 

 

   “So what’s the social scene like here? Any nightclubs?” I question curiously, hoping there’s at least one thing to do in this backwater hellhole. 

 

   “There’s a strip club called the Ho Zone,” A voice behind us replies, a lithe Alpha sliding beside Veronica to walk in front of us with a cute smile, “And a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what’s playing at the Bijou, and you better get their early because we don’t have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights, thank God for HBO.” He finishes as he hugs Betty from behind, letting go after a minute to adjust his bag. 

 

“Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller.” Betty states simply, “Veronica’s new here, Kevin is-”

 

“Gay, thank God. Let’s be best friends.” I chuckle a bit at her assumption but there is no denying the fact she’s right. No straight guy dresses as nice as Kevin does.

 

“Is it true what they say about your dad?” Kevin whispers urgently, utterly tactless in his approach. Betty gives him a look but he still stares expectantly at the beautiful Latina beside me, more curious than sorry. 

 

“That he’s the devil incarnate? I stand by my father. Does everyone know?” Betty and Kevin make these faces but that doesn’t really deter her. “Great, ten minutes in and I’m already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High.” We go through the rest of the tour without a hitch, no one giving us another glance as we walk through the halls. We suddenly stop as Betty’s talking about the formal, Veronica peering closely at the redhead from last night with thinly veiled interest. 

 

I watch Betty’s smile fall when Veronica asks about putting in a word for her with Justin Gingerlake, cementing the idea that she’s into him. I ignore the rest of the conversation until Kevin brings up Jason, my mind immediately going to what Alice told me in the car ride yesterday. As they fill Veronica in on what happened to Jason Blossom I follow them to the gym for an announcement made by the boy’s twin, Claire or something. 

 

As she’s talking I notice Gingerlake looking down at the teachers every so often, not understanding until one looks back at him with a not-so-professional look. I finish my tour with Veronica and Betty, leaving the blonde to grab lunch with the latter as I am starving. As we’re in line she turns to me, that same seductive grin in place.

 

“I can’t figure you out. All you’re giving me is powerful Alpha vibes and that you smell really good.” She blurts out after a moment of staring at me, her cheeks tinged with pink as I grab a salad and a bottle of water.

 

“I am an Alpha, but other than that you’ll have to find out anything you want to know by asking.” I retort simply, grinning down at her when I make the subconscious connection that she is the shortest one out of the four people I’ve seen so far, at least the ones who have made an impact. 

 

   “Okay, so gay or straight?” I chuckle at the blunt wording as I pay for my lunch and hers, dragging the short Omega out the door with a smirk. 

 

“I don’t label myself, I like whoever and I don’t really care if they’re male or female. I’ve had my fair share of both.” I answer slowly, leading her to the table where the others are sitting, Gingerlake’s laptop playing a song I’ve never heard. Veronica leaves the conversation there as she asks if we can join, Gingerlake shutting his laptop as we slide onto the bench beside Kevin. 

 

“What are we doing?” I inquire gently, taking a bite of my salad as Betty continues to give Archie that dopey grin. 

 

“Listening to one of Archie’s songs.” So his name isn’t Gingerlake, damn. His music is pretty good though. 

“I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it’s actually really good.” I tune out the rest of that conversation, more focused on trying to get each of their scents for some reason, though not Kevin’s. Maybe this is the Pack Pull I’ve read about, granted it doesn’t feel like magnets to me, more just like I want to sniff them all in the least creepy way possible.

 

Betty has this kind of sweet scent, almost like candy. Veronica is all spicy and delicious, while Archie smells kind of like sweat and grass, something that didn’t use to be this appealing before now. Archie gets up to go; football player as well as an aspiring musician, how sweet. While the three speak in hushed whispers about “Barchie” I continue to eat, my skin prickling all of sudden. A cloyingly sweet maple smell fills my nose as a redheaded Alpha strides forward, a killer smirk on those ruby red lips.

 

   “Veronica Lodge, I’d heard whisperings.” She states in lieu of an actually greeting, her eyes roving over her before turning to me. “And who are you?” I ignore the way she says my name and instead plaster on a fake smile. 

 

   “Lex Chamberlain, new to Riverdale.” She gives me the once-over before turning back to Veronica, thankfully more interested in the Lodge scandal than me. 

 

   “I’m Cheryl Blossom, may I sit?” Without waiting for an answer she scoots in beside Betty, said blonde giving Kevin and I the Look. “So, what are you three hens gossiping about? Archie’s Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?” _‘His what now?’_

 

   “Extracurriculars,” Veronica replies smoothly as Betty subtly shakes her head, the Latina immediately understanding. “Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few.” 

 

   “Cheerleading,” Cheryl supplies cheerfully, “You must. I’m senior captain of the River Vixens.” _‘River Foxes?’_

 

“Is cheerleading still a thing?” Kevin wonders aloud, Cheryl looking at him with dark eyes. 

“Is being the Gay Best Friend still a thing?” She questions sharply, “Some people say it’s retro, I say it’s eternal and iconic.”  _ ‘Of course, you do Cheryl.’ _

 

“At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites’ pyramid. I’m in.” She says with a grin, her eyes finding mine momentarily before turning to Betty. “Betty, you’re trying out too.” 

 

“Of course, anyone’s welcome to try out, but Betty’s already got so much on her plate right now and being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing. But open to all.” Cheryl interrupts before Betty can decline, “Follow me on Twitter and I’ll do the same. My handle is @cherylbombshell.” On that note she departs from our table, Kevin and Betty seeming to let out sighs of relief when she’s out of earshot. 

 

“Okay. Go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry..” Veronica starts tiredly, the small Omega looking pretty worn out now that I look at her closely. 

 

“I’d love to be a cheerleader. It would look great on my college applications, but last year when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat.” Betty interjects with a look of longing, and then sadness as she remembers what Cheryl had said. 

 

“Too season five Betty Draper...” Kevin comments absently, the rest of his sentence drowned out by the pain of pain in Betty’s eyes.  _ ‘Betty? Too fat?’  _

“Well, you’re a total smoke show now, I mean it,” Veronica replies smoothly, not wasting time to bring the blonde’s mood up. “As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive. Look, if you want to be a River Vixen, I’ll help you prep. I’ve got moves,” I watch Betty get this look on her face, similar to the one she had for Archie yet different somehow, her eyes betraying the happiness she’s finally feeling. 

“Okay, you know what? Show me your moves.” I resist the urge to scoff at how gay that sounded, though I shouldn't be surprised. There's got to be more than one gay in this school. I head to my next class once lunch ends, practically ignoring the intro in favor of thinking about the other three. I manage to think about them so much that I get through my entire German period without doing anything, not one thing.

 

I stop by my locker to put my bag inside as my last period is study hall, part of me sad that I’m a Junior instead of a Sophomore with the others. I spend the last hour of the school day working on a report for the Sect, knowing that if I push it off anymore I just won’t do it. By the time the bell rings I’m just putting the final touches, emailing it to Javier before putting the laptop up. 

 

   I stop by the gym despite knowing I shouldn’t, knowing I won’t be here long enough to form any type of attachments. I smile absently as they go through their routine, Veronica looking at home in front of a crowd while Betty just seems uncomfortable. 

 

   “Ladies, where’s the heat? Where’s the sizzle?” _‘I mean, they look pretty hot to me but whatever.’_ I lean against the wall as Veronica replies, something smart no doubt, and then she’s pulling Betty towards her. She presses a hand against Betty’s cheek as their lips meet, her other hand resting on Betty’s neck as her thumb curls under the girl’s chin. _‘Guess Cheryl got her heat.’_

 

   I leave before Cheryl replies, my jeans uncomfortably tight as I walk out the front doors and to my bike. I rest for a second and just laugh, not caring how crazy I look to the stray student who passes by. I tug my helmet on with a grin, still thinking of that kiss between them as I head home. _‘Damn, they are beautiful Omegas.’_

 

   I text Alice about getting one of my suits sent up to me, ignoring her reply about me already finding a plaything. I don’t think that’s what they are, at least they don’t seem like it. I leave my bike out as it doesn’t look like it’s going to rain, heading straight inside and for my bedroom. I hang up an outfit for tomorrow so I’m not struggling like I was this morning, making sure to set an alarm on my phone as well. _‘Well, so much for being bored.’_

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

   I step out of the shower as it dings, five o’clock arriving quicker than I expected. I make sure I’m dry before getting dressed in the tux Javier chose, glad he went with the simple silk black one I’ve had for years instead of a new one. I manage to tie my tie without a hitch before slipping my dress shoes on before heading outside. Since Archie is bringing both Betty and Veronica I park out front in my usual spot and wait, smiling when I see them approach. 

 

   I take Ronnie’s arm while Archie has Betty’s, the three of them speaking about Archie’s decision between football and music. Ronnie drags me to get punch but stops to listen to Cheryl talk about the formal, her arms wrapping around my neck as the Pussycats begin to sing. We watch them dance and it seems to be going well until Betty suddenly drops her arms, Archie staring at that damn music teacher again. 

 

The rest of the dance is spent with me dancing with both girls as well as Kevin once or twice, not wanting the boy to feel left out. After the dance ends we’re invited to Thornhill, the Blossom Mansion that looks like something straight out of a stalker film. Betty, Veronica, and I sit on the couch across from the jocks while Cheryl stands in between. 

 

“We’re going old-school tonight. Seven minutes in heaven. Who wants a tryst in the Closet of Love first?” Her eyes roam over us but they stop on Archie, a bit of unease settling in the bottom of my stomach. “My vote is “A” for Archie.” Said ginger tries to object but another football player, Mantle I think, seconds the vote. Cheryl, her eyes full of mischief and her grin downright danger, spins the bottle. 

 

It lands between Betty and Veronica, and Cheryl immediately chooses Veronica as a way to sever our group somehow. After a minute with them in the closet, Betty just leaves, the redheaded she-devil smirking as I follow her out. I jog up beside her as she furiously wipes tears away, still trying to be strong, and pull her towards my bike. 

 

“Do you want a ride home, B?” I ask the small Omega quietly, offering her my helmet as I climb on. 

 

“My mom is going to me kill me and then you, Lex.” She murmurs as she cautiously pulls on the helmet, climbing on behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist tightly. I take it slow, slower than I’ve ever done as I drive her back to her house, noting the person in the window watching as I help her off. 

 

“Hey, B, if Archie can’t see how amazing you are then maybe he just doesn’t deserve you.” I murmur as I pull her in for a close hug, kissing her cheek gently when I let her go. “Goodnight, Betty Cooper.” I make sure she gets inside safely before going back to my own place, wondering how all this shit got so fucked up so quickly. 

 

The next morning I’m dragged out of bed by numerous texts and phone calls from the others, all of them telling me to get to the river. I stand alone as they pull Jason Blossom’s body from the water, everyone watching as things get more and more complicated. 

  
  



	2. Touch of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/3ltg5dcmpz2bea
> 
>  
> 
> ^^Welcome to the Pinterest board^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should mention that the original pairing was just the Core4 but I didn't want to ruin any characters through misinterpretation so I just made an OC, Lex. By the way, this might be updated in like an hour for anyone who's reading this when it got posted.
> 
>  
> 
> New Update: Just Beronica + OC

     I pull into my spot with a tired sigh, the long night taking its toll on me. I haven’t slept in a few days and it is definitely starting to show. I set my helmet down and adjust my bag before following the crowd inside, catching a glimpse of Archie talking to another dark-haired Beta.

 

    I resist the urge to find the others and instead head off to my first period, ignoring the other students around me. As I sit down at my desk I listen to Sheriff Keller speaking, already compiling a list of possible suspects. I don’t think it’s a student, none of them have the guts to shoot someone execution style, especially not here.

 

    I listen absently through all three of my classes, writing down everything I need to have done by the end of the week so I don’t forget. I have two Calculus worksheets, an essay for English on what I did over summer, and homework for Physics. Yay. By the time lunch rolls around I’m even more tired than before, struggling to stay awake as I sit beside Archie, eyeing his guitar with interest.

 

    He begins to strum and then sing, my eyes at first on him but then on Betty as she begins to tear up a bit. She laughs for a second when Archie asks if she’s okay, but I know she isn’t and she probably won’t be for a bit. I watch as the redhead runs off after her but then Principal Weatherbee calls him back and Archie chooses the easiest route, so I run off after her.

   

    I find her in a janitor’s closet near the common area, leaning against the wall as she furiously wipes away the tears when she notices she’s not alone. I close the door behind me softly and just wait, watching her sniffle for a few minutes while I send out some calming Alpha pheromones. After a bit, she slowly shuffles forward and wraps her arms around my waist and buries her head against my chest, a whole new wave of tears begin to fall as I hold her.

 

    I feel a soft purr starting low in my chest, her sniffles slowly subsiding until she’s purring back at the same level. It goes on like this for a few minutes before she lifts her head to look at me, eyes red-rimmed and puffy but beautiful nonetheless. Looking back on this moment after my Pack is finally complete I think about what would’ve happened had I just let Betty go, if we’d had found each other later on.

 

    I press a gentle kiss to her lips and I start understanding what Alice meant by fireworks, I mean, wow. There’s a voice in the back of my mind screaming ‘Mate’ as Betty’s hands move to the back of my neck, a bond opening up between us as all mates have after the first contact. I pull back when I need to breathe, knowing my Omega probably needs to as well, and just peer into her eyes as if it’s the first time I’m seeing her.

   

    “I knew there was something special about you, Betty Cooper.” I murmur as I caress her sides gently, knowing that she’s still sad about her first love and that Archie will always have a place in her heart despite me being her mate.

    “Lex, I don’t-I don’t know what to do.” She whispers softly, her big blue eyes filled with hope despite being terrified. All Omegala know the stories of abusive Alphas, they all know it’s a possibility for them. Not mine though. She will be safe and well cared for, always.

 

    “I won’t hurt you, never.” I solemnly vow, pressing another kiss to her forehead this time and hold her tight.

 

    “I know you won’t, Lex, but it’s not that. I think Veronica is my mate too…” She trails off awkwardly, watching me closely as I try to process what she just said. _‘If I’m her mate, does that mean Veronica’s my mate? I’ve never heard of one person having two mates, especially two that aren’t mated to each other.’_

 

    “Do you feel the same thing with me as you felt with her?” I ask quietly, hearing the bell ring outside our door but ignoring it in favor of peering closely at my little mate.

 

    “Yeah, but it is different. She was full of passion, but you’re gentle and sweet.” I smile a bit at her explanation, resisting the urge to kiss her again, and instead take her hands.

 

    “Then that is good enough for now,” I return, caressing the back of her hand with my thumb. “We will take it day by day, but what did Veronica say about your new bond?” She looks down hesitantly at that, a shuddering breath leaving from between her pink lips.

 

    “She didn’t say anything and I don’t want to bring it up in case she doesn’t feel it,” Betty admits after a second, not meeting my eyes. I leave that there for now and instead give her one last kiss before opening the door.

 

    “I’ll see you after school, B. Be good.” I smile at her as I head to my study hall, but change my mind on the way and just crash in the common area, a few other stragglers around. I pull out my binder and get to work on the Calculus homework, the one I definitely struggle with most. Granted, I haven’t been in Physics long enough to struggle so we’ll see. I took Calculus last year but when they forged my new records they omitted a few classes, most of them being the ones I didn’t want to take again.

 

    I finish one worksheet for Calc. and then half of the Physics one before the bell rings, smiling as I stop by the gym to check on B and Ronnie. I watch them go through a routine and chuckle a bit when I notice my Omega watching Ronnie, not at all subtle with what she wants. I head to Pop’s to finish my homework instead of being alone at my place, noting the fact that Ronnie’s mother is working here now. _‘I guess Hiram isn’t helping out too much from behind bars.’_

    I order a cup of coffee to wake myself up while I work, finally managing to get my Calc. done when Ronnie walks in. She grins at me as she passes but continues on to speak with her mother until Archie walks in of course. Her smile falls but she lets him escort him home, though he isn’t really smiling either. I brush a hand through my messy hair as Mrs. Lodge refills my cup, glaring down at my unfinished Physics homework in annoyance.

 

    I slap a ten down as I shove my stuff back into my bag, smiling at Pop Tate and Mrs. Lodge as I go. The ride home is blissfully silent as I think about what happened with Betty and what I’m going to do with Ronnie when I decide to just talk to Archie. I mean, he’s known B for years and he kissed Ronnie so maybe he can offer me some insight.

 

    I text said redhead to see if we can talk as I lean up against an alley wall, still straddling my bike as the sun begins to set. It takes a few minutes but he texts back his address so I take that as a good sign, sort of. As I’m pulling up I see the same boy from this morning walking away, his blue eyes dark as I drive past. I knock on the door and come face to face with Archie, the redhead giving me a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

    “Hey Lex, come on in,” He says quietly, stepping to the side to let me in and leading me up the stairs. I follow him into a room with posters covering the walls and the floor littered with clothes and random objects. “Whaddya need, man?” I plop into his bean bag as he stares at me, brushing my hair from my eyes as I think of how to say this.

   

    “Betty’s my mate, but Ronnie is her mate too. I guess what I’m trying to ask is, are you Ronnie’s mate?” I question bluntly, watching him sit up and gape at me, definitely not having expected me to ask that.

 

    “How did you know about me and Ronnie?” He exclaims loudly, obviously not caring that someone else is in the house. “And what do you mean you’re mated to Betty?” At this point, he’s up and filling the room with the scent of anger, betrayal, and an underlying tone of jealousy. Granted, he shouldn’t feel jealous as he’s the one who rejected Betty but maybe it’s not about her. I push myself up to my feet and release the calming pheromones, but that doesn’t seem to be enough with the hot-head.

 

    He shoves me a bit and I just react, the more primal side of me that is. I grab a fistful of his shirt and slam him against the wall, baring my teeth as I will him to submit. He struggles against my hold but I am an Alpha and I have trained with powerful people, I am stronger than him. Archie finally tilts his neck to the side so I let him go, though I keep him up against the wall to make sure.

 

    “Stop fighting, Red.” He tries to jerk away but a gentle hand on his shoulder has him stopping in his tracks. “Good, is Veronica your mate?” At the shake of his head, I finally breathe out, glad that some of the pieces are coming together now.

 

    “But I do have a mate.” He admits softly, his dark brown eyes watching me closely as I think about this whole situation.

 

    “So I’m mated to B, she’s mated to Ronnie, and you’re mated to someone else?” I confirm slowly, making sure I’ve got it all down.

 

    “His name is Jughead, Jughead Jones,” Archie mutters softly, still glaring down at the floor as I move back.

 

    “Was it by chance the guy you were talking to this morning? The one with the cute beanie?” I question, making sure I understand at least some of this.

       

    “Yeah, that’s Jug.” I nod slowly and watch him closely, studying his reactions carefully. We stay like this for a few seconds before I move away and step towards the door.

   

    “I’ll see you later, Red. We need to figure this shit out but I think it will take all five of us to even begin understanding.” I mutter thoughtfully, making a mental note to talk to Betty first thing tomorrow. I trudge out the door and to my bike, eyeing Betty’s house subtly as I get ready to leave, noting the sturdy tree outside her window.

 

    On the ride home I call Alice to see if she’ll send down some of my stuff with the next delivery, the older woman immediately complying to keep me comfortable. I let her know about the Blossom boy being found in the river, leaving out my current list of suspects, and instead, listen as she tells me to keep out of trouble. As if.

 

    I park my bike and stagger up the steps, my lack of sleep finally catching up to me as. I slam the door behind me, brushing a hand through my hair as I think about the events of the past years. I feel the familiar anger and frustration bubbling up within me but this time there’s no one here to help me channel it, no one to keep me down.

 

    For once I think about why I’m angry. I’m pissed at my no-good father, my mother for leaving, the Sect for making me into this monster… I lash out, hitting my door and punching right through it like it was paper. My chest heaves as I kick the door, ignoring the sick satisfaction I feel when the wood splits and the hinges creak. I punch again and again till the door is in pieces on my floor, a few still barely hanging on to the hinges.

 

    I step over the pieces absently, making a mental note to clean those up eventually and step into my bathroom. I put my hands under the sink to wash away any splinters and the blood from my split knuckles, watching the red-tinted water wash down the drain tiredly. I strip off my clothes as I stumble back to my bed, collapsing forwards with a soft sigh as I finally get some sleep.

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

    The next morning my hands ache like a bitch but I feel lighter somehow, almost as if I’ve let some of this shit go. I forgo a shower as I’ll be late if I do and instead get dressed quickly, hoping the jeans and tank-top are clean.

 

    I slip my shoes on before grabbing my jacket and head out the door, brushing my hair back before tugging my helmet on. I might break the speed limit on my way to school but I’m not particularly bothered by it, more interested in seeing Betty.

 

    Too bad the first time I see her is in the hall talking to Ronnie, so I head to my class while thinking of how to get her alone. I step into the Commons as every eye turns to the dark-haired boy I saw with Archie yesterday, Jughead.

 

    “You didn’t do stuff to the body, did you?” Mantle questions tauntingly, “Like...after?” I step forward to defend the small Beta but someone reaches down to grab my hand, the scent of cotton candy immediately telling me who it is.

 

    “It’s called Necrophilia, Reggie. Can you spell it?” I snort softly at the Beta’s reply, surprised he’s standing up to an Alpha. A large one at that. Mantle leaps off the couch and at Jughead but I’m quicker, having anticipated that this might escalate, I mean, that’s how Alphas are. I grab him by the collar and hook my leg around his, effectively throwing him off balance and to the ground.

   

    “Enough,” I growl lowly, making sure the obnoxious jock knows exactly who’s in charge. He gets up with the help of Moose, the room silent as they watch with bated breath to see what he’ll do, though the boy is smarter than he looks. Mantle backs away cautiously, brushing the dust off his Letterman before suddenly spinning around, hoping to catch me by surprise.

 

     I duck under his punch and return one of my own to his ribs, waiting till he doubles over before sweeping his legs again. Some of the other football players get up to help Mantle as I turn back to Jughead, nodding his way before stepping out of the room.

 

    I can hear Mantle talking shit about me being psychotic as I stride down the hallway, not stopping until I hear someone call my name, a small smile gracing my lips as my mate walks towards me. She shows no signs of fear as she steps in close, grabbing my hands to see the damage only to gasp loudly.

 

    “That is not just from Reggie, Lex. What happened to you?” I resist the urge to yank my hands away from her but I tell myself that she is my mate, my Omega and that she won’t do anything bad.

 

    “It’s not important, B. I swear, if it was I’d tell you, okay?” I murmur quietly, peering down into her eyes so she knows I’m sincere. She blushes red when a few students pass us by, probably not used to showing affection in public, before looking away and breaking the spell she has on me.

   

    “Okay, but go clean them so they don’t get infected.” I mock salute once she lets go, pressing a swift kiss to her cheek before slipping into the boys' bathroom. I wash away the blood and whatever else is in them before just saying fuck it, with my Alpha healing they should be gone in a few days anyway.

 

    The rest of my day is uneventful besides Jughead watching me whenever he’s around, almost as if I’m a puzzle to him. I stop by to check on Betty and Ronnie as usual, adding Archie into the mix since I feel just as protective of him as I do the Omegas. I go to Pops instead of going all the way back to my place, doing homework in my usual spot while Mrs. Lodge refills my coffee every so often.

 

    At around eight I head to the football field for the memorial thing for Jason, having told Betty and Ronnie I’d show up to see their performance. I smile as the band plays and people begin to cheer, watching closely as Archie goes to speak with that music teacher he’s infatuated with. He glances away momentarily and then he’s disappearing out of my line of view, so I admit defeat and instead try to find my Omega.

 

    I find her next to Archie somehow, her hand brushing against his shiner before he’s dragged away by his teammates, her face solemn. Mayor McCoy makes an announcement I don’t pay much attention to, only tuning back in when the Pussycats start to sing. I may not understand the name choice but I can’t deny how good they sound together.

 

    My eyes are glued to Betty as she dances, regret filling me when they stray to Ronnie. I note the proud smile on my Omega’s face, not the fake one the other Vixen’s use, but the real one she saves for her friends. The song ends with Cheryl and Josie hugging tightly, the Bulldogs breaking through the paper barrier while the redhead looks like she’s seen a ghost.

 

     She runs, runs all the way across the field with Ronnie and Betty following, the others not even going to help their captain. Cheryl may be a bitch but she kind of has a reason at this, I mean she lost her brother, her twin. The rest of the event goes on like usual and I can’t help but smile when I see them talking with matching grin.

 

     My Omega grins at me as she passes, part of her looking like she wants to invite me but the other saying to just stay with her weaker bond. Archie approaches me in normal clothes, looking just as good in them as he did in his uniform, with Jughead by his side.

 

     “Hey, do you wanna go to Pop’s and grab a milkshake with us?” I almost want to say no but even someone with the lessons I’ve been taught can’t resist Archie Andrew’s puppy dog eyes.

 

     “Sure, I’ll meet you guys there.” I submit happily, smirking at the pair as I walk with them back to the parking lot. I follow behind them and wait to walk in, holding the door open like a real Alpha. I make catch Betty’s eyes as the door shuts behind us, smiling when the blonde invites us over. Jughead climbs over the seat to sit on the inside by Ronnie, while Archie just slides in next to my mate, something that I thought would bother me.

 

     I expected feelings of jealousy and rage, but all feel is content and finally at peace with them. Like this is where I belong. I pull up a chair to sit at the end of the table, leaning against the back of it and resting my head on my arms as the group begins to talk.

 

     As I listen to every word spoken, I notice the true smiles on their faces and then what is different about them. Betty, the beautiful Golden Girl, the perfect Omega. Ronnie, the fiery princess. Archie, the boy next door, and a wonderful Beta. And lastly, Jughead, a true mystery to me at this point. I have all the time in the world to figure it out though.

 


	3. Body Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/p2r5ctzobw4dx2

     I wake up to someone knocking on my door, a very impatient someone apparently. I practically fall out of bed in my rush to go get the door, stumbling down the hall and blindly wrenching said door open without checking who it is. 

 

“What if I was one of Arnold’s men, Lex? You’d be dead, my friend.” I roll my eyes at Javier and pull him into a quick hug, glad to finally see who’s delivering my cash every week.  ****  
** **

 

“He hires subpar capos anyway, I’d be fine, Javy,” I reply simply as I go back to my room to put on a shirt, my fellow Sect member knowing exactly why. When I return I see he’s made himself at home, already raiding my fridge just like the first time we met. 

****

“How long have you been living here? You have no food!” The Brit exclaims, glaring at me as he shuts the door back. “Let’s go, I’m starving.” I salute out of habit, only partly joking, and grab a pair of shorts from the dryer before putting on my shoes. 

****

“You know, a little warning next time. Maybe I’ll buy some vegetables,” I joke with a slight smirk, chuckling at his high-pitched gasp. 

****

“You wouldn’t dare, mate!” I slide into the SUV beside him and immediately change his radio station, still hating the bullshit he listens to. “Hey, the driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole!” 

****

“Okay, Dean,” I drawl lowly, not understanding his obsession with that show, “I hate your shitty pop music and you know it, you hate my rap music so be glad I didn’t turn it to that.” He pouts as he drives to Pop’s, still the same child stuck in a 20-year old body, so I reach over to ruffle his hair in the way he just loves. 

****

We pull into the parking lot, attracting the stares of the few patrons who are there, Javy taking it all in stride. I go to pull out my phone only to come up empty, swearing when I realize I left it on my nightstand in my rush to get the door. I blame Javy for that. 

****

“So why are you here, brother?” I inquire softly as we settle into the booth farthest away from anyone, Pop stopping by to take our orders. 

****

“Ali told me you wanted some of your stuff so I volunteered, I missed you, little bro.” He states with that same affection from all those years ago, something I’m still not used to. The Sect may seem like a large Pack but there are some that are even closer to me, family if I were to have to describe it. 

****

“Are you the one that’s been delivering my cash each week? I can’t catch the scent of whoever’s doing it, they use some type of air freshener to cover it up.” I ask softly, making sure no one could overhear even though the only ones in here are Betas and a lone Omega. 

“I am not, it is top level clearance to know that. I think only the Director knows, Lex. The less you know the better, the Director has a really important reason to keep you alive after all.” Javy explains simply, falling silent with his signature smirk in place when Pop comes back with our food. 

****

“I know that, but I’m not sure if I want to come back,” I finally admit, to him and myself actually. I tear into my pancakes when the silence from Javy gets too much, wondering if thinks I’m going to become a Rebel or something. 

****

“Why, Ali said you were ready to come back the minute you got here?” I shrug half-heartedly and then sigh as I know that will never fly as an answer with him. 

****

“I found my mate.” His eyes widen and he starts choking on the water he just took a sip of, the sight bringing my smile back. 

“That’s great news! You know they could stay in the compound, all mates do.” 

****

“Yeah, only my Omega is mated to Veronica Lodge, fellow Omega.” I deadpan annoyedly, brushing my hair from my eyes with an equally annoyed sigh. 

****

“That complicates things,” The prick mutters thoughtfully, grey eyes swimming with ideas, the one thing they could never train him to hide. 

“Ya think? It doesn’t end there though, not even close.” I finish, glaring over at him playfully. “Complicated couldn’t even begin to describe my mates.” 

****

“Are you sure Lodge is your mate too?” I growl at his insinuation, every Alpha instinct I have telling me to make the weaker Alpha submit. 

****

“I feel the Pack Pull to them, and the sheriff’s son but it doesn’t feel the same with him as it does with those two.” I finally reply, still a bit on edge as I finish my food, gripping my fork in a white-knuckled grip. Javy nods his understanding and eyes me warily because he knows, he knows I would fight in a minute and not regret it till later. 

****

“Then that’s good enough for me, let me know if something changes. I won’t inform the Director until I know more but I will if I have to.” He accepts slowly, sliding out of the booth and tossing a 20 on to the table carelessly before leading me back to the car. Once I’m buckled up and we’re back on the road I finally get curious about what he brought me. 

 

“So, did you choose what you brought down?” I ask innocently, resisting the urge to sneak a peek into the back. 

****

“Yeah, everyone thinks I know you best so it was tasked to me. It’s all in the back since I know that’s what you’re asking.” I twist around in my seat to see only to groan when I notice the screen is up, a laugh escaping my lips before I can mask it as a growl. 

****

“You fuckin’ suck, Javy,” I mutter as we drive through town, my eyes landing on to my current high school. “Fuck, I forgot about school.” Javy laughs so I punch him in the shoulder, the laugh turning to a cry of pain as we get to the Southside. 

****

When we finally get back to my place I hop out and tug the back door open, forgetting to mind my strength only to remember that everything the Sect has is specially made. I see pretty much everything from my cabin, everything that matters to me anyway. All my stuff here means that this might be permanent, or at least semi-permanent till I’m clear to go back. 

****

Javy goes to open the door while I start grabbing stuff, the first being my guitars as they are my babies. My sweet, precious children. It takes about an hour to get everything inside, or at least to my living room, and then I need to actually sort all of it. Thankfully Javy had the idea to bring a bookshelf with him that takes no time to actually assemble; the older boy has always been good with his hands. 

****

I put all my sketchbooks on the bottom, the graphic novels on the second, and my various knick-knacks on the other three. The shelf spans from floor to ceiling though that isn’t surprising considering how small my trailer is. I put it behind my door so no one would notice it unless they were in here and the door was shut. 

****

Next is my TV that he mounts on the wall opposite my bed, a small table under it where my Ps4 and games go. I put the clothes into the closet, minus my go-bag, and then my shoes as I may have a bit of an obsession. Just a small one compared to Javy’s obsession with Jordans and Vans. 

****

Lastly my favorite weapons and some miscellaneous things, nothing too important. It’s around eight, the sun starting to set when Javy finally leaves to head back to base. I think of an excuse to give my teachers and friends tomorrow, but in the end, there’s only one thing I want to do. I text Betty to let her know I’m on my way before changing into a long-sleeve and some sweats, not wanting to explain some of my scars just yet. 

****

The drive to her place is quick, familiar. I park a few cars down before jogging to her side of the house, making sure to keep quiet as I climb up the tree to her window. I tell her to come to her window and grin when she moves into view, the beautiful Omega dropping her phone in shock. Betty regains her composure quickly and opens the window slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

****

“What are you doing and how did you even get up here?” I point to the convenient tree beside her house and motion to the branches I’m standing on. 

****

“Wasn’t hard, I climbed a lot as a kid,” I state as simple as I can, leaving out the part about climbing mountains, without a rope. 

****

“Okay, but why are you here and why did you miss school?” My Omega questions softly, her eyes darting to her door every so often. 

****

“I had a thing I needed to look at, and do I need a reason to visit my Omega?” I purr gently, delighting when she subtly shivers, goosebumps popping up along her arms. “I needed to see you, also wanted to know what happened while I was gone.” 

****

“Well, Cheryl was the first arrest but she says she didn’t kill Jason. Just that they had a crazy plot to have him escape Riverdale and the Blossoms, a really insane idea.” Betty rambles on, conveniently not looking me in the eye as she gestures. “Also my mother is just as crazy by posting rude things about the case, and I’m rambling aren’t I?” I nod slowly and lean forward to rest my elbows on her window seal, smiling up at her in what I hope is a charming manner. 

****

“Yeah, but I think it’s cute, Kitten,” I reply simply, biting my lower lip when I see her eyes beginning to darken and her scent becomes stronger. “I’ll see you tomorrow, B. Be good.” I start to climb back down but then her hand is on my cheek and then gripping my collar, her lips on mine quicker than I can blink and gone before I can think. 

****

“Goodnight, Lex.” My Omega says softly, blue eyes watching as I climb down the tree. I head back to my place with a crazy smile, still thinking of how everything can go wrong from here. 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

The next morning I make sure I’m awake early so I can shower before school, not particularly fond of being grimy and gross. I dry off quickly before shimmying into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain grey tee, pulling my jacket on as well before heading to school. 

 

     I park in my usual spot and as I walk through the doors I see Archie disappearing into Weatherbee’s office, a determined look on his face. I decide to head to the Commons where I find the others perched in different spots, though I take the open space next to my Omega with a satisfied smile. 

****

     I listen to them talk until Archie walks in and begins explaining why he was in Weatherbee’s office, though I don’t think he’s telling the whole truth about why he was at the river on the 4th. I peer closely at each face in the crowd to gauge their reactions to what Archie’s saying, to see if they think he’s lying too, but it seems the others trust him explicitly. 

****

     “So are you a suspect now?” Ronnie questions slowly, leaning forward a bit as she focuses on the redhead. 

****

     “My dad says we all are,” Kevin comments absently, “Including me.” Interesting, though I doubt Ronnie and I are really suspects since we weren’t here when the murder actually occurred. 

****

     “Not me girl, I don’t know these people,” Ronnie replies smartly, a dazzling smirk etched on to her lips. 

****

     “Guys,” Kev exclaims suddenly, eyes darting around the group, “Should we maybe re-binge Making a Murderer on Netflix tonight?”  _ ‘What the fuck is that?’ _

****

     “Sorry, I can’t. Gotta stay late to work on the paper.” Betty states with an apologetic smile, reaching forward to grab a handful of trail mix.

****

     “Count me out, too.” Ronnie says hesitantly, “I’ve got a date tonight.” I see Betty freeze up at the small Omega’s admission, Betty looking utterly crushed at this new development. 

****

     “Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?” Kev inquires curiously, the young Alpha raising a brow at Ronnie from his spot beside Betty. Ronnie bites her lip before she answers, something she apparently shares with Betty, but a smooth voice interjects.

****

     “Hey, Vee-lo, I’ll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at eight?” The voice, who I think is Coach Clayton’s son, states questioningly beside his football buddies. I can smell his own Alpha pheromones trying to fill the room so I reply with my own, biting my tongue to keep from growling at the boy who thinks he can touch my Omega’s mate. 

****

     “I’ll be waiting,” Ronnie calls out softly, a smile on her face that seems more forced than the ones I’m used to. I tune out the rest of the conversation to focus on my mate, to make sure she’s okay after Ronnie dropped the bomb about Clayton. I rub the back of her hand with my thumb as a calming gesture since I can’t purr, something that sets me on edge right now as I don’t think I’m helping her much. 

****

     I finally leave to go to my class all the while thinking of Ronnie’s stupid date and why it bothers me so much, chalking it up to the fact that it makes my Omega sad. The rest of my day is pretty slow, the only nice thing being lunch with the others, minus Jughead though. I think he just avoids his lunch period altogether. 

****

     By the time my free period rolls around I’m hungry and annoyed, most likely because I forgot to take my shot yesterday. I’m chilling out in the Commons where a few football players are loitering before the bell, thankfully none of them being Mantle. I take up the lone armchair in the corner and pull my headphones on, anything to distract me from what I’m feeling. 

****

**Betty: Hey Lex, can you come by the Blue and Gold after school?**

****

     I raise a brow as I text back to ask what the Blue and Gold is, though I assume it’s still in the school. Ah, the school newspaper. Makes sense, I guess. I pull out my textbook and finish my English essay, wanting to tear it into pieces rather than do it. 

****

      Thankfully the bell rings and I follow the directions Betty gave me to the newsroom, all the tension leaving my body when I see her. I sneak up behind her silently and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing a light kiss to the back of her neck. She shudders almost imperceptibly before melting into my arms, her hands gripping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles turn white. 

****

     Before it goes further I let her go and take a step back, regaining control of my brain while she takes a few deep breaths, probably trying to do the same as me. When she finally turns around her eyes are a shade darker than usual and there’s an almost dangerous glint in them, something I wouldn’t have thought my Kitten would have. 

****

     “Not here, Lex.” She admonishes softly, stepping into my space and grabbing my hands like earlier. “Thank you for cleaning them, I’m glad you listen, unlike other Alphas.” I smile gently down at my Omega before dropping my hands, any prolonged contact most likely to lead to something more. 

****

     “Just because you’re my Omega doesn’t mean I won’t listen to you, Kitten. You’re not less than me, though you definitely are above me, kind of like a princess you know?” I reply with a small smirk, leaning against the back of a couch and crossing my arms over my chest. I smell a familiar scent coming our way, mint and dark chocolate, my favorite. 

****

     “Does that mean you’re the prince?” My Omega asks with a gentle smile, standing between my legs and resting her hands on my thighs, dangerously close to testing my limits. I chuckle lowly and bend down so I’m level with her ear, my hands moving to grab her hips possessively. 

****

     “Oh no, Kitten,” I whisper slowly, drawing out each word purposely, “I’m the villain.” I lean back once more to take in her expression, still holding her hips though my grip does tighten a bit, and resist the urge to smirk proudly. Her cheeks are tinged pink and her eyes even darker, bite marks in her bottom lip from where she’s biting her lip. “Did you need me for something, Kitten?” 

****

“No, um, I-” She stops before she finishes her sentence, blushing even more than before as I pull her lip from between her teeth. 

****

“Just say it,” I murmur encouragingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she gathers up her courage. 

****

     “I just wanted to see you,” Betty admits hesitantly, her baby blues staring up at me like I hold the answers to all her problems. 

****

     “And that’s fine, Kitten. If you need me, day or night, I’ll be there.” The tip of her tongue darts out to wet her lips as we just stand there, my Omega slowly leaning up to press a hesitant kiss to my lips. Just our lips pressed together, almost as if she’s afraid I’ll push her away or that I don't want this. Betty moves back after a few seconds, wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest. 

****

     “Why is she going out with Chuck Clayton, Lex? Does she not feel it or does she not want me?” My heart breaks as she whimpers, shoving my feelings aside as I begin to purr, not stopping until she begins to do the same.

****

     “I don’t have any answers as to why Ronnie is going out with that prick, but I know she feels something, Kitten,” I assure gently, resting my chin atop her head as she takes in what I said. 

****

“Thank you, Lex. I didn’t want to dump this on Jughead when he gets here,” Just like with her kissing Ronnie I expect to feel some sort of jealousy with my Omega being with another unmated person but I don’t, I feel sort of glad that she has someone with her that I know.

 

     “If you guys need me, I’ll be there, but for now I have to go. I need to work on some things,” I inform her earnestly, making sure she understands that I’m here for her, for them. She nods her understanding and steps out of my grasp, giving me one last smile before turning back to the table with her stuff. 

****

     I silently step out of the room as I resist the urge to steal one last kiss, passing Jughead in the hallway as I go. I drive home slowly as my brain is still a bit addled by my Omega and I do not want to be in an accident because I’m being idiotic. God knows how many times I’ve almost crashed, though never on my bike. 

****

     When I get home I strip my clothes off as I go, freezing when I see the small box on my bed, a black bow on top. I proceed with caution as I move forward, listening closely for any hint of ticking and then searching for wires, only to find nothing. I take a deep breath and then yank the top off, dropping to the floor and covering the back of my head just in case. 

****

     Thankfully nothing explodes so I push myself off the floor to see what’s in the box, a large smile working its way to my lips when I realize who sent the gift. I take the box to the kitchen and set it on the counter, taking out what seems like a hundred small bottles and putting them in the fridge.  _ ‘Can’t believe Ali sent me my favorite drinks, she knows me so well.’ _

****

     I head back to my room and hop onto my bed, glad that Javy bought a California king, almost like he knew I’d possibly have two mates. The thing almost spans wall to wall except for a bit of space on the right where my nightstand is. I grab my acoustic from its holder on the wall, my electric one beside it, and then a pic from the Mason Jar I attached to the shelf. 

****

_      “It’s hard enough to find the time to sleep, it’s easier to find the time to dream.” _ I sing softly, strumming the chords to one of my favorite songs.  _ “Another night spent too far from the stars, things aren’t always what they seem. It’s hard enough to find my place at home, it’s easier out here on my own. A father’s love is no such thing I know, things aren’t always what they seem.” _ It’s that line, it always strikes a bit too close to home. 

****

     I remember hearing this song for the first time in the hospital and bursting into tears, the nurses having to sedate me after a bit. I put my guitar back in its place before sliding into bed, intent on sleeping rather than dwelling on my less than pleasant past. 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

     I’m up before my alarm by almost two hours so I decide to take a run, clear my head before school. I run absently, not really paying attention since it’s early and no one’s out, laughing a bit when I realize I ended up at the high school. This hellhole is where I met Betty, where I may have met my other mates. 

****

     I snap myself out of my musings and head home, taking the fast route as I want a long shower to relax before leaving. I hop into the shower immediately once I’m home, washing away the sweat and grime with a content smile. I didn’t think I’d like this place but it’s slowly becoming my favorite place in the world. 

****

     I take time to actually choose what I wear today, opting for something nice since I’m sure Ronnie thinks I only own ripped skinny jeans. Jokes on her, I have one pair of un-ripped skinny jeans. Since my jeans are black I go with a simple white button up, definitely dressing to impress my Omega. 

****

     I tug my jacket on before deciding to switch my shoe choice up, going with my favorite high top Vans, black and white of course. Got to keep the theme going. I even put my piercings in this time, simple black spider bites. I have more but I rarely wear them because you never know when you were going to get attacked at the compound but here, I know I can defend myself against anyone. 

****

     I end up putting my the rest of my piercings in any way just to fuck with my fellow peers and then ride to school, the grin never leaving my face even when I see Mantle and Clayton. When I pull off my helmet I run a hand through my hair to fix it a bit but give up in favor of going to find my mate. 

****

     I can feel people staring as I stride down the hall, no one stops me though since I’ve sort of become an outcast after the Mantle incident. I find Ronnie, Kev, and Betty by the Latina’s locker and quickly approach, Kev being the first to see me. He practically pulls the other two around, his mouth open a bit with the Omega’s following his example when I stop in front of them. 

****

     “Where have you been hiding this look, Lex?” Ronnie questions when she finally gets her bearings, Kev and Betty watching me expectantly. 

****

“This is pretty much what I looked like back home, I just didn’t think this small town could handle it,” I reply simply, grinning over at the small Omega as I open up my locker. I pull my jacket off and hand it to Betty, my Omega offering almost immediately, and roll up my sleeves. 

****

     “Wow, Lex, I think you have surpassed Chuck Clayton,” Kev mutters, eyes glued to my arms as I stretch slowly, my eyes on my Omega. “Anyway, how’d it go with Chuck?” 

****

     “Chuck has muscles for days but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde or even Diablo Cody.” She states smoothly, that wicked grin in place as she shuts her locker. 

****

     “Hey Veronica, how was the Sticky Maple you had last night?” I glance back when I hear the words Sticky Maple, whatever the hell that is, before raising a brow at Ronnie. 

****

     “The what now?”  _ ‘My thoughts exactly.’ _

****

     “The Sticky Maple Chuck gave you? How was it?” I see a picture of Ronnie and Clayton on the girl’s phone but I can’t make out any details as she walks away too quick. 

****

     “We had a brownie sundae if that’s what you hyenas mean,” Ronnie replies with a look of confusion, eyes darting to Kev and Betty for help. I hear everyone’s phones begin to ping simultaneously and then Kev’s shocked “Oh my god”, though I’m more focused on the picture on his screen. It’s the same picture of Ronnie and that prick but there’s something covering the Omega’s face, most likely maple syrup. Other students are smirking at Ronnie as they pass by, a few even leering, and I can feel my blood begin to boil. 

****

     “It’s kind of what it sounds like,” Kev states slowly, eyeing Ronnie almost fearfully despite him being an Alpha, “It’s a Riverdale thing.” 

****

     “No,” I interject with a low growl, “It’s a slut-shaming thing.” 

****

     “And I’m neither a slut nor am I going to be shamed by someone named excuse me, Chuck Clayton.” She seethes in reply, “Does he really think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am? I will cut the brakes on his souped-up phallic symbol.” I grin at the Omega appreciatively, a million ideas going through my head on ways to get back at the little prick. 

****

     “Or we can go to Principal Weatherbee,” Betty offers, though I know she doesn’t believe it will actually help. 

****

“About the coach’s son? Who is captain of the football team, and Riverdale High’s resident golden boy?” Ronnie points out, Kev and I silently observing the exchange between the two Omegas. 

****

     “Or I can expose him in the pages of the Blue and Gold. Yeah, I can do that, Veronica.” Weatherbee would shut that down instantly.

****

     “No, spoken like a truly good girl who always follows the rules.” Ronnie retorts sharply, shoving Kev aside with surprising strength in her anger. “Well, I don’t follow rules. I make them, and when necessary, I break them. You want to help me get revenge on Chuck, Betty? Awesome, but you better be willing to go full dark, no stars.” 

****

    I smirk as I follow the pair to the boys' locker room, Ronnie barging in without a care in the world while my Omega seems very awkward, going as far as to cover her eyes. The angry Omega bumps into Archie, who sadly doesn’t drop his towel, and tries to stop us but my girl is determined. I stand behind them with my arms crossed as they approach Clayton, the smug prick spinning around with an equally smug grin. 

****

     “B and V menage, a right on, ladies,” I growl warningly at the obnoxious Alpha in front of me, daring him to say something else I don’t like as Ronnie shows him the picture. 

****

     “This is disgusting, take it down.” She demands slowly, making sure his pea-sized brain can comprehend. 

****

     “Whoa, whoa. Why you so wound up? It’s a badge of honor, and you’re not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Andrews.” I lunge forward and slam him against the lockers, baring my fangs to make sure he knows I’m not playing. 

****

     “That is beyond irrelevant, Chuck. You’re not allowed to humiliate girls for any reason, under any circumstance, you-you jerk.” My Omega defends back, quick to rescue her mate. 

****

     “Look, I get you’re not the closet kind of girl, but hey. If you wanna ride the Chuckwagon, that can be arranged.” Clayton comments, the bastard having the nerve to say something about my Omega. I slam him once again into the lockers and lift him off the floor a bit for good measure, the whole room going silent as I face the arrogant Alpha. 

****

     “You touch them, you look at them, I will kill you. That’s a promise, Clayton,” I whisper menacingly, applying pressure to certain points as I do so. “Take the picture down or I will make you. Do not test me, you pathetic excuse for an Alpha.” I drop him roughly and turn back to my girls, making sure no one makes any sudden moves as we leave the Bulldog den. ‘ _ Hold on,  _ **_my_ ** _ girls?’ _

****

     As we’re walking down the hall I try to reign in my anger, taking in a few deep breaths but that only fills me with the Omegas’ scents, something that doesn’t really help level my head. I try to get away from the pair but a small hand grabbing my wrist makes me pause, a sigh escaping from between my clenched teeth. 

****

     “Why did you do that, Lex?” Ronnie questions gently, eyes lowered in submission. She probably heard that an Alpha’s wrath is deadly, and she isn’t wrong. Especially when it comes to my mate. 

****

     “I will never let anyone hurt you two, or any Omega, in any form or fashion. Where I used to live, that’s grounds for a  _ harsh _ punishment.” I inform the pair of Omegas quietly, letting them know exactly where I stand. “And not just an Omega, anyone treated like that and I will defend them with all I have. I will stand up to anyone who thinks they are better than another person because I wanted someone to do the same for me as a kid. Only this time, I don’t need someone to protect me.” I stalk away from the girls and up the stairs, slipping into an empty bathroom as my anger finally bubbles over. 

****

     I punch the wall over and over until my knuckles split open again, blood on the wall and on my hands. When I finally stop and take a breath, I take in the scent of mint and chocolate, a growl rising in my throat as I spin around to see Jughead standing with his back to the door. He tilts his head to the side in a show of submission, a feeling of satisfaction settling deep inside me at the sight.

****

     “I heard growling and then smelled you, wanted to see if you were okay.” The Beta explains slowly, hands out in front of me as he takes a cautious step forward, though he seems confused as to why he walked in here at the smell of an angry Alpha

****

     "I won’t hurt you, Jughead. I have better control than you think.” I mutter as I move to the sink, quickly cleaning off my hands and then the wall as an afterthought. “Thank you, for thinking to check.” 

****

     “I know, it’s just that we’re all taught as children to be fearful of Alphas, especially when they’re angry. And with your eyes like that, you look pretty pissed off, Lex.” He admits gently, gesturing in the general direction of my eyes making me look in the mirror, surprised to see something I haven’t in a long time. They’re almost completely black, though there is a thin ring of green, barely visible. 

****

     “That may be true for other Alphas, but I’m in control, always have been,” I comment absently, swearing when I see that my hands are tinted a pale red from the blood, the areas around my knuckles pink and inflamed. 

****

     “That may be but you’re still pretty scary lookin’, Lex. Kind of like those old legends we read about our ancestors, the ones who could actually shift into wolves.”  _ ‘Oh, you don’t know the half of it, Jughead.’ _

****

     “Sorry, I have to go, mate.” I leave before he can answer and slip out the door, already striding down the hall. The rest of my day goes quicker than expected, especially since I’m avoiding the others as I may do something I regret. I haven’t slipped since I joined the Sect and I don’t plan to do it ever again, ever. 

****

     I ride out to Pop’s to grab some food since I haven’t bought food once since I got here, my mood darkening as time passes. I end up driving to the river instead of going back to my place, not sure if I want to be cooped up at my place just yet. 

****

     I find a nice little spot with a good view of the sunset and plop down on a stump, eating my food thoughtfully. I think about my Omega, Clayton and his misogynist friends, everything really. Ever since I came to this small town my life has been completely different, and I’ve found my Pack. Something most don’t find until they’re adults, or some never do. 

****

     I’m about to go home when I get a text from Betty, my Omega asking me to pick her up at Pops. I let her know I’ll be a few minutes before heading in that direction, pulling up about ten minutes later, shocked by what I see. There’s my girl wearing a high-waisted skirt and a shirt tied above her navel, her lips a stunning shade of red.  _ ‘Guess we’re both going for a change today. _ ’

****

     “Where to, Kitten?” I ask as I hand her my helmet, smiling to myself as she wraps her arms around my waist instantly. 

****

     “Um, can we go to your place? I don’t have to be back till 11, so I have plenty of time.” I nod slowly, mentally wondering if my place is actually clean, before kicking off. I drive quicker than the first time, though not as fast as I used to in the streets of New York. I don’t think I’ll ever drive that fast here. 

****

     I wonder in the back of my mind if she’s ever been to the Southside, but I assume she hasn’t since she is definitely not from there. When we get back to my place I help her off before doing the same, unlocking the door and motioning for her to go in first. 

 

     I step in behind her and shut the door back, watching as she subtly scopes the whole place out. I grab one of my tiny bottles of alcohol from the fridge, as I’ll definitely need it, and down the whole thing in one go. I toss it into the trash as I rejoin my Omega, leaning awkwardly against the door as she approaches. 

****

     "We could stay here or you could come with me while I change?” I suggest hesitantly, not wanting my Omega to think I want something. I mean, I do but I’d never demand it. She blushes red but follows me to my room nonetheless, a certain look in her beautiful eyes. 

****

     I motion for her to sit anywhere as I grab some clothes, making the split decision to change in the bathroom. I glance at the healing cut on my left side as I pull on the long-sleeve, pointedly ignoring the scars around it. When I rejoin my Omega she’s lying on my bed and leaning against the wall, biting that damn lip again. 

****

     She glances up after a second and blushes again, patting the spot next to her with a soft smile. I do as told and slide up beside her, smiling back at her as my Omega runs her hand through my hair. 

****

     “I’ve wanted to do that since the day we met,” She confesses softly, a finger tracing down my jaw and then back up to my ear. “Why do you have so many piercings?” Someone asking me that back in New York would have annoyed me but the way she says it isn’t rude or persecuting, just curious. 

****

     “Well, as a kid I was told being different was bad. I shouldn’t stand out in a crowd, I should be just like everyone else.” I admit, brushing my hair from my eyes as I wait for her to say something, anything. 

****

     “Who would tell a kid to be ordinary?!” My Omega exclaims out of nowhere, a questioning look in her eyes. I chuckle under my breath as I had asked myself that same question more than once in my life, though I don’t think I’ve ever found a real answer. 

****

     “My father did, it was a rule I had to follow. Don’t be different, which was hard for me as I’ve always been different, at least to everyone else.” 

****

     “What do you mean?” Man, I have never quite why I was different, it’s just how I was born.

****

     “I presented young, younger than normal. I was ten when it happened and specialists say it’s because of my life experiences though maybe it’s just because I’m wired weirdly.” I shrug absently as I speak, recalling the first doctor basically telling me I was a freak. 

****

     “So why did your dad let you get piercings?” 

****

     “He didn’t, I became emancipated when I turned 15 though I did live with an adult until my birthday. Before you ask, I can’t tell you anything about my childhood yet, I don’t think now is the time to get into it.” I state, lacing my fingers with hers after a few seconds of thinking.  _'It may only be half the truth but half is still better than none I guess.'_

****

     “Okay, so what are each of these? I’ve never had more than my ears so I don’t really know these things.” I press a swift kiss to her lips before pointing to the first one with a grin.

****

     “This is an Industrial, the one on the inside is a Tragus, it’s said to relieve headaches,” I state, pointing out each one for her on the left and then turn my head so she can see the right side. “The one on the inside is a Rook, the three at the top are Helixes, and then your standard stud.” She runs a finger over the three at the top, smiling widely beside me as I remember one more. I stick my tongue out and laugh as she gapes at me, definitely surprised about this one since it’s not easily seen. 

****

     “Kiss me?” I raise a brow at her request but oblige nonetheless, cradling her cheek with my hand before leaning down to kiss her as asked. I place my free hand on her thigh, taking a chance with my Omega. I dart my tongue out and trace the seam of her lips, the small Omega taking me by surprise and pushing me to lie against the pillows. I straighten up just as straddles my waist, something I wasn’t expecting from her. 

****

     I grip her hips lightly as she opens her mouth slightly, taking it slow and just giving her the intro to kissing. I think I’m her first. She rests her hands on my chest, something that gave me hella anxiety the first time someone touched me there. It was a real mood killer. I feel her tongue against mine, just as hesitant as she is, and then it’s fiddling with my piercing. Like a cat with a toy. 

****

     I move my hands lower at first, barely skimming the edge of her skirt before riding it up a few inches, delighting in the way she whimpers against me. I pull back after a second and remove my hands, chest heaving along with hers as I look into her lust-filled eyes. 

****

     “I don’t think your first time should be like this,” I murmur, glancing over at my bedside clock with a muttered swear. “And I think you need to get home, Kitten.” I flip us over and then roll off of her, pulling her off the bed with a smirk. 

 

     “I’m so sorry, Lex.” She states in a rush, cheeks still red and lips still swollen.

 

     “For what? I was not an unwilling participant, by any means.” I reply, tugging my Vans on before pulling her out of my room. “Also, does anyone know you’re my Omega?” She shakes her head as I open the door for her, a dark part of my mind telling me that she’s ashamed of me but the rational side saying that she has her reasons.

****

     “I don’t know what to do about Veronica, it scares me.” I climb onto my bike and offer her my hand, smiling back at her. 

****

     “We’ll figure it out together but until then, we’ll keep it on the down low, Kitten.” With that I take my girl home, making sure she’s safely inside before heading back to my place a smile on my face. Before I go in though I glance up at the sky, wondering if my mom’s up there and if she is, have I made her proud yet?

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

     The next time I see my Omega it’s in the crowded hall where Clayton and his little posse are doing the walk of shame, a few of the girls that he slut-shamed standing beside her and Ronnie. There’s a murderous look in his eyes as people snap pictures, the Alpha glaring at the girls and then at me. I smirk to myself as the crowd finally disperses, heading out the door and away from all the people, to the forest. 

 

**There, for the first time in more than three years, I shift.**


	4. The Last Picture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/g2odxo6dmowwil

     When I close my eyes I can feel and hear my bones breaking even clearer, the sound just as disturbing now as it had been the first time. When I open them again I am much closer to the ground and covered in fur too. My jet black fur stands out in the bright green of the grass as I pad along the edge of the river, the sun glinting off the water as I follow the flow. 

****

     When I’m in my wolf form everything seems clearer, and not just the things around me, my problems too. I’ve always been able to think better when I’m on four legs and running through the woods, now is no exception. I realize that I need to talk to all five of my Pack mates to figure out what to do if I want them to be happy.

****

I sprint back to my bike before shifting back, having accomplished what I wanted to. I head home and practically collapse onto my couch, utterly exhausted after having shifted for so long. It’s always hard to stay in that form and keep control of my rational thoughts, though not impossible. 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

“The Drive-In closing is just one more nail in the coffin that is Riverdale. No, fuck Riverdale, in the coffin of the American dream.” Juggie raves, my eyes on Betty who’s to the right of me. “What? I’m pissed. And not just about losing my job. The Twilight Drive-In should mean something to us, people should be trying to save it.” Ronnie leans forward and places a hand on the table, Kev turning to stare at her also.

****

     “In this age of VOD and Netflix, do people really want to watch a movie in a car? I mean, who even goes there?” Ronnie interjects smoothly, basically challenging the Beta. 

****

     "People who want to buy crack,” Kev states simply, a small smile coming to my lips as I think back to New York. You didn’t have to go to the Drive-In to buy drugs, hell, all you had to do was walk downtown on a good day.

****

     “Cinephiles, and car enthusiasts. Right, Betts?” Juggie turns to Betty who isn’t paying a bit of attention, a thoughtful look clouding her face. 

****

     “Totally,” She agrees absently, plastering on an intrigued look for the others before turning to me with a smile. I watch as she dips a finger into her milkshake, sucking the whipped cream off as she peers up at me through her eyelashes.  _ ‘Temptress’ _

****

     “Anyway, it’s closing because the town owns it but didn’t invest in it. So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor McCoy an offer, she could refuse-”

****

     "Anonymous buyer?” Ronnie comments with a questioning look at Juggie, a signature smirk in place. “What do they have to hide, no one cares.” 

****

     “I do!” Juggie exclaims indignantly, “Also you guys should come to closing night. I’m thinking of American Graffiti. Or is that too obvious?” I hide my snort as they continue talking, still watching my Omega because something is wrong, but I leave it when Mrs. Lodge brings our food over. 

****

“Thank you, ma’am,” I call out before I forget, knowing my mother would roll over in her grave if she thought I was being rude. I hear Cheryl talking behind us but since I’m not very focused I can’t make it out, so I turn around just as things start heating up.

****

     “Make sure all that cash gets in the register. You are a Lodge after all, and Lodges are known to have sticky fingers.” The redhead sneers, Ronnie and I getting up to defend her mother only for the older Omega to stop us. 

****

     “Honey, I got this. Cheryl, I went to school with your mother,” She starts, leaning into her territory, a real Alpha-like tactic. “She didn’t know the difference between having money and having class either.” I chuckle softly at the fiery response, pulling Ronnie back into our booth. I turn back around when I smell Archie though, the better redhead walking in with Mr. Andrews and that damn music teacher. 

****

     Betty approaches them despite Juggie’s attempt to reign her in, though he should know by now that no one can control her. The pair steps outside so I close my eyes to see if I can hear but the noise inside is blocking me, the only sound being that of the fryers and grill. 

****

     Since it isn't my business I don’t read their lips but Ronnie seems to have other ideas as she flounces out of the booth to join them. I smile a bit when Kev mentions life pre-Ronnie, something probably very boring in this small town, but it falls when I see Mrs. Cooper pull into the parking lot. My Omega obviously gets in the car with her mother though it’s obvious she doesn’t want to. 

****

     “Hey Lex,” I glance up from my fries as Ronnie strides back over to me, determination evident in her smoky eyes. “Care to escort me home?” I raise a brow but comply nonetheless, tossing a 50 onto the table to pay for our meals before leading her outside. 

****

     “Do you want to walk or do you want to ride?” The grin she gives me is downright devious so I take that as my answer before she can say something, handing her my helmet out of habit from being with Betty. She wraps her arms around me but unlike Betty, she presses her hands against my chest. Definitely unlike my mate. 

****

     I ride slowly since I’m not looking to scare her but she whispers for me to go faster, practically digging her nails into my skin so I comply. I speed up and cut the travel time in half, smiling as Ronnie climbs off my bike a laughing mess. She pulls me into the Pembrooke and to the elevator, pressing a button before pressing me into a corner. 

 

“What’s going on between you and Betty?” She demands gently, arms crossed under her chest in an Alpha-like fashion. I brush my hair from my eyes as I mimic her stance, smirking as she begins to subtle shift every so often.

****

“What’s going on between  _ you _ and Betty?” I shoot back smoothly, cocking my head to the side as she begins to blush. 

****

“Nothing’s going on between me and Betty, Lex. Archie told me he saw you outside Betty’s window a few nights ago, and that  _ she kissed you _ .” The door slides open so Ronnie drags me of the elevator, glaring back at me as we go. She starts to go down a hallway so I stop, figuring she probably wants to speak in her bedroom. 

****

“I think we should stay out here, you’re an unmated Omega and I’m an unmated Alpha. It wouldn’t be right, Ronnie.” I explain simply when she begins to stare at me questioningly, hoping she understands what I’m getting at. 

****

“Fine, but why did Betty kiss you?”  _ ‘Jealousy’s a good color on you, Ronnie.’ _

****

“She’s my mate, she’s allowed to kiss me all she wants.” I admit softly, smirking down at the Omega as she pulls me on to a couch beside her. She gapes at me for a second, as if it’s a big prank, but then she starts shaking her head. 

****

“How is this happening? I thought she was my mate, but then Archie kissed me and she got so angry with me. Does that mean we’re mated as well?” 

****

“It’s likely, and this happens when someone is compatible with more than one person. It’s been happening for centuries but it’s just now being seen, let alone accepted.” I explain to her softly, trying to remember the article I read a few days ago. “You felt the Pack pull to the others, Kevin too, right?”

****

“Yeah, but two mates is completely different to a Pack. Those are normal, Lex!” Ronnie exclaims, glaring over at me as I begin to laugh. “It’s not funny, you ass!”

****

“There’s nothing abnormal about this, Ronnie. It just shows that someone involved in this relationship needs more than what one person can give, or both of you need something more. I don’t have all the answers, Veronica.” I reply with a shrug, smiling down at the Omega gently. “The only thing I can tell you is that if you are mated to me, then I can promise that I will not hurt you. Just like with Betty, you are your own person, not just my Omega.” 

 

“How do you know if I’m your mate too?” She asks softly, her brown eyes looking up at me through her lashes. 

****

     “Same way you knew with Betty, how all people know. Though I don’t think this is the best idea right now, we should all talk together and figure this out.” She pouts slightly at that but then gets a look in her eyes that’s starting to drive me wild. She rises off the couch languidly, a smirk replacing the earlier pout as she begins to straddle my lap. Heat spreads through my entire body as Ronnie wraps her arms around my neck, a part of me thanking the Sect for my endurance training, especially this type of training. 

****

     “Now, Lex,” She starts, her voice oozing with sex appeal as she says my name, “I’m pretty sure I can persuade you.” I chuckle darkly as she runs her fingers through my hair, picking her up in one swift move and pressing her against the wall as she wraps her legs around my waist. 

****

     “I stand by what I said, Ronnie. Before anything happens we’re all going to talk, now I’m going to put you down and tell you what’s going on.” I whisper in her ear slowly, moving back to the couch and setting her down gently. I sit down across from her in the armchair as I don’t trust myself to stay strong next to her, waiting for her to say something.     

****

     “You’re so strong,” She mutters under her breath, her eyes on my arms so I decided to be a dick and flex, smirking at the blush that spreads across her face. “Where did you live before coming to Riverdale?” I smile at the obvious cover-up, biting the inside of my cheek as I think about what to tell her, or how much of the truth anyway. 

****

     “Right before I moved I was in L.A but before that, there was London, Florida, New York, Texas, and a few other places.”  _ ‘That’s not technically a lie, though not the whole truth.’ _

****

     “Why did you move around so much?” She asks curiously, her head cocked to the side as I lean forward to rest on my knees.

****

     “My guardian had a job that required us to move around a lot, it was pretty fun seeing all those new places. I loved London the best, L.A. the worst since that’s where I was born.” I explain simply, glancing over to the elevator when I hear the doors slide open, Mrs. Lodge striding in tiredly. She stops when she sees me, her eyes going to her daughter questioningly. 

****

     “Who is this, Veronica?” I get up slowly so as to not startle the older Omega, holding out my hand respectfully. 

****

“Lex Chamberlain, nice to officially meet you, ma’am.” I see Ronnie raise a brow at me from the corner of my eye, her mom reaching forward to cautiously return the gesture. 

****

     “Chamberlain? Are you related to Mary-Ann Chamberlain by chance?” She questions hesitantly, the woman sitting down beside Ronnie as she eyes me nervously.  _ ‘Most definitely because I’m an Alpha.’ _

****

     “Yeah, she’s my mother,” I finally reply, crossing my arms over my chest as I sit back down. “How did you know her?” 

****

     “She transferred to Riverdale High in my Junior year, she didn’t hang with any of us, not that we tried. She was from the Southside, a Serpent if the tattoo on her ribs was anything to go by.” Mrs. Lodge states absently, looking past me as if she’s remembering something. “She’s was unfailingly kind, even though they were terrible to her. She was strong for a Beta, especially back then.” 

****

     “A Serpent, you mean the group on the Southside?”  _ ‘Fuck, my mom was a gang member. Honestly not surprising if I’m honest.’ _

****

     “Yes, but she wasn’t like them. F.P. Jones tried to get her to hang with him and Fred, but she told him she’d prefer to stay alone. We were all shocked when she moved away halfway through the year, there was no indication she even planned to leave. Even more surprised when she married Thomas Sawyer, the surgeon’s son, barely a year later.” I bite the inside of my cheek when she mentions my father, still angry at the dick for everything that happened. “How is your mother, Lex?” Ronnie leans forward a bit at her mother’s question, probably wanting to know just as much as her mother does.

****

     “Um, she died when I was three,” I admit softly, wincing at Mrs. Lodge’s pitiful look and Ronnie’s gasp, knowing that was going to happen eventually. 

 

     “I’m so sorry, what happened?” I brush my hair from my eyes as I look back up, doing my best to ignore the way they’re watching me. 

****

     “She was murdered, one morning before she went into work. My father had already gone to the hospital so I was the only one who heard the gunshot, I was the one who found her.” I swallow the bile rising in my throat as I recall walking out the front door, still wearing my Thomas the Train pajamas as I ran to the mailbox to see her lying on the ground…

****

     “Oh my god, Lex…” Ronnie whispers, her voice breaking at my name before she’s in my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck as she squeezes me tightly. “I’m so sorry you went through that.” I hug her back gently, not knowing what to do when she begins to cry into my chest. 

****

     “Ronnie, it was years ago. I think I’m okay now, so calm down and take a few deep breaths, okay?” I murmur in her ear, ignoring Mrs. Lodge who’s watching this whole exchange quietly. Her cries slowly subside until she’s just hugging me again, her arms still tight around me as I let go of her. “I’m okay, everything is fine.” I feel her breathing even out and then hear her heart begin to beat steadily, laughing when I realize she passed out. 

****

     “Is she asleep?” Mrs. Lodge asks incredulously, eyes wide as I stand up slowly with her daughter cradled in my arms.

****

     “Yeah, I think the stress has finally gotten to her,” I reply softly, smiling down at Ronnie, noting how relaxed she looks like this. “Do you mind if I put her to bed?” At her mother’s nod, I stride down the hall to the room with the only open door, setting the Omega down gently on the bed before pulling off her heels. I leave her dress on despite knowing that it probably isn’t comfortable, not wanting Ronnie to get the wrong idea. I pull the covers over her before leaving the heading to the door, turning back after a second to place a kiss to the top of her head. 

****

     I rejoin Mrs. Lodge in the living room where she’s holding out a tumbler of what I think is bourbon, judging by the smell anyway. I take it gratefully and knock back the entire glass in one gulp, reveling in the burn before setting the glass on the coffee table, the older woman refilling it automatically.

****

     “I assume this will stay between us, Mr. Chamberlain?” She questions gently, her eyes boring into me as I sip this glass, the first having dulled the edge a bit. 

****

     “Of course, Mrs. Lodge.” I reply mechanically, sighing deeply as I think about the past few years of my life. _ ‘It sure has been interesting.’  _

****

     “How is your father?” _ ‘Shitty, thank you for asking.’ _

****

     “Serving life in prison, so I’m going to assume he’s not well,” I reply sharply, immediately wincing when I realize my tone. “My apologies, my father is a sore subject even after all these years.” She nods slowly as she continues to study me, her eyes so similar to Ronnie’s but filled with a different type of fire. 

****

“I won’t ask what’s going on between you and my daughter but I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I heard about what you did to that Clayton boy and for that I thank you, I didn’t know anything about the incident until I was called into Weatherbee’s office.” I growl at the mention of Chuck Clayton, still majorly pissed about what he said to my Omega. 

****

     “He is a pathetic Alpha and very lucky I have self-control. Had there not been witnesses he may have disappeared, but then again we’d be investigating two murders.” I reply simply, not expecting the small smile I get in return.

****

     “It’s nice to know my daughter has a friend willing to protect her, I was afraid people would shun her for what her father has done.” Mrs. Lodge admits after a few seconds, a smirk replacing that smile. 

****

     “I know what Mr. Lodge is accused of but as I don’t have the facts I don’t see it as my place to judge, god knows I’ve been on the receiving end of judgment many times in my life based on my father’s actions.” 

****

     “Well said, Mr. Chamberlain.” I nod back to the Omega as I check my watch, sighing when I realize it’s nearing midnight. 

****

     “I need to get home, have a good night, Mrs. Lodge,” I announce quietly, giving the older woman a small smile before taking my leave. I collapse against the elevator wall as I descend to the ground floor, all the emotions I usually refuse to feel crashing down on me at once. When the doors slide open I regain my composure, striding out the door and to my bike absentmindedly.

****

     I speed home since the roads are empty and I don’t need to worry about an accident, my mind definitely not on the road. There are a lot of things I need to figure out.

****

~_~.~_~

****

     “Why didn’t you tell me about your mom, Lex?” I shut my locker and raise a brow down at Betty, the small Omega definitely a bit flustered. 

****

     “It wasn’t pertinent to any conversations we’ve had so I never brought it up. It was a long time ago and I’ve gotten over it, Kitten.” She leans past me to look down the hallway before leaning up to kiss me, her lips smooth and sweet against my own. 

****

     “Do you not trust me?” She asks hesitantly, her tone soft and her eyes even softer as she peers up at me curiously. 

****

     “Never doubt that, but dredging up my past isn’t a big deal. If there’s something you want to know, just ask.” I reply gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead before turning to go to the Commons, though my Omega follows close by my side. I hate lying to my mate but I don't need her trust in me doubted. “Also, Ronnie knows that you’re her mate, she’s just scared about having two.” Betty stops in shock at my admission so I take the chance to slip down the stairs quickly, running into Kev and Ronnie in the Commons. 

****

     “It is a quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boyfriend or girlfriend at the movies,” Kev states as he flops over the back of the couch, a box of candy in hand and a forlorn look on his face. 

****

     “Why don’t we go together?” Ronnie offers, glancing over at me with the same gentle smile she had last night. “I can’t promise you any action but maybe I’ll bring you good luck.”  _ ‘Knowing my luck she’d have to strip for some reason, and I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off. I’m only so strong.’  _

****

     “Great. Another night, another hag.” Kev mutters sourly, the scent of my maple syrup filling my senses and my mood souring right along with Kev’s.

****

     “Speaking of hags, Veronica, it’s so devastating to me that your mother has to sink to such unspeakable lows just to keep those knockoff Hermes bags on your arm.” Cheryl states with fake sadness, that familiar maniacal gleam in her eye.  _ ‘She definitely means to stir up trouble.’ _ “What’s next? Selling her hair extensions?” 

****

     “My mom’s a waitress Cheryl, not Fantine.” Ronnie deadpans, not falling for the redhead’s bullshit today. “And your faux concern reeks of ulterior motives. What is it?” 

****

     “Only to remind you of your place in this school, nay, the town’s social hierarchy.” Cheryl retorts sharply, dropping the fake concern from her words.

****

     “Threatened much?”  _ ‘Ronnie, stop poking the sleeping bear.’ _ “Don’t worry, you may be a stock character from a 90’s teen movie, but I’m not. And what does any of this have to do with my mom being a waitress?” The Latina questions irritably, standing up to face the Alpha with an annoyed in those pretty brown eyes of hers. 

****

     “It’s just that I saw her talking to a Southside Serpent last night, in that alley behind Pop’s. They were having an extremely heated, intimate discussion. See for yourself,” I study the picture from my perch on the arm of the couch, noting the leather jacket the man’s wearing, the snake emblem on the back proving Cheryl’s claim. 

****

     “Who or what is a Southside Serpent?” Ronnie asks once Cheryl’s gone, my nose grateful to be rid of that sickeningly sweet scent. 

****

     “They’re a biker gang who pretty much stay on the south side of town, they’re known for being dangerous. Drug dealers, petty thieves…” I supply, trailing off when I see the look on Ronnie’s face. 

****

     “Then what was my mom doing with one of them?” She asks angrily, her eyes dancing between anger and frustration. 

****

     “Cálmate, hermoso. La ira se ve bien en ti, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar.” I state simply, switching to her language mostly to watch the surprise take over the anger. It also probably distracts her from Cheryl, even for a bit. 

****

     “You know Spanish and you didn’t tell me?” She exclaims with a hint of betrayal, though I know she doesn’t mean it that way. 

****

     “There’s a lot of things you guys don’t know about me, this was one of them.” 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

     I leave soon after the confrontation with Cheryl and Ronnie, not in the mood especially after not being able to find my Omega all day. I can feel my wolf clawing away at me from the inside as I head home, though it wouldn’t be smart since I wouldn’t be able to explain why there are claw marks in my wall. 

****

     I park in my usual spot and head up the steps, stopping when I see a familiar box although it’s a bit bigger than usual. I take it inside and set it down on the island, tossing my bag on to the table with a sigh. I grab two random bottles from the stash in my fridge, downing both quickly before turning to the box. 

****

     I pull out my wallet and the knife I keep, unfolding it quickly and slicing open the tape. I tuck it back into my pocket and begin to laugh when I see what’s inside. On top of my weekly allowance, there’s about ten packs of cigarettes, a lighter, and note. I take out a carton first and  light it with my watch, making a mental note to thank Javy for sending me replacement lighter fluid cartridges last week. 

****

   I take a deep drag, exhaling with a content sigh as if I’m also exhaling my emotions. I grab the note, expecting some dramatic excerpt if I know Javy, but all that’s written is an address and a smiley face. I scoff under my breath as I light the paper, leaving no trace that it was ever written. 

****

     I put the address into my phone before going to change, deciding to go visit the address Javy gave me, my curiosity getting the better of me. It’s a twenty-minute ride breaking the speed limit and it’s quite isolated, the driveway seemingly a mile long. When I actually reach the house I’m honestly surprised by what I see. I had expected an abandoned crack house, like old times. 

****

     It’s a beautiful stone house that looks pretty big, a garage off to the side and away from the main house. I pull my phone out and call Javy, rolling my eyes when I hear that stupid taco song.  _ ‘He just had to put that as his waiting music.’ _

****

     “Hello, this is Javy’s whore house. You got the dough, we got the hoe.” I laugh at my friend as I approach the house, shaking my head happily. 

****

     "Javy, why am I at this house? Is this where you plan to kill me?” I question curiously, glancing around the property. 

****

     “You’re there brother, to check it out, make sure you like it,” Javy replies simply, not giving me any more information. 

****

     “Okay, what does it matter if I like it?” I hear him sigh and then him yelling, someone else picking up the phone soon after. 

****

     “Because it’s yours, Lex. We informed the Director of your mates as we said and he bought this place, renovated it and then told us to tell you to start picking furniture out.” Alice explains all in one breath, her tone unusually happy for some reason.

****

     "Why do I need a whole new house though? I have my trailer.” I reply slowly, not understanding the point yet. 

****

     “That hovel of yours can barely fit you, let alone three people, Lexington.” She singsongs, using that stupid nickname that I’ve had since she was recruited. In Lexington.  _ 'How did she find out about Archie and Jughead being my pack mates? I'm pretty sure I only told Javy about my mates.' _ __

 

“Okay so you buy a whole house? Do I at least get to buy the furniture?” I ask hesitantly, sort of knowing the answer before she says it. 

****

“Nope,” She replies, popping the ‘p’, “It’s a gift from all of us back home, and from the Director.”  _ ‘Of course it is. Not like the money could be spend on something more important.’  _ “What you need to focus on is deciding what rooms are what and how they’re going to look. Let us do something nice for you and your mates, Lex. After the hell you’ve been through, I think this is the least we can do.” 

****

“Thank you, Alice, but who says I’m staying here?” 

****

“The Director did, he’s given the clear for you to stay with your mates or bring them with you when it’s time.” Ali replies smoothly, not even hesitating with her answer.  _ ‘Apparently they’ve thought about this shit.’  _ “You’ve also been given the okay to tell them about your job once they’ve been marked.” 

****

“So only once they’re tied to me can I tell them a life changing secret?” I deadpan, rolling my eyes as I walk to the door, pressing my hand to the scanner out of habit. The door pops open to my surprise so I step inside, shutting the door behind me and taking everything in. 

****

There’s nothing in it of course, but it’s still beautiful. Light brown hardwood and white walls, there’s a set of stairs to my left and open space to my right, probably for a living room. I step down the hall and into the kitchen, glancing out the glass doors to see an empty pool and pavilion.  _ ‘They really didn’t skip any steps.’  _

****

I head to the left of the kitchen where I find a study and a screening room, my mind going to Juggy when I see the study. I go to the right and find a sunroom, a small library, and a music room for Archie. I smile to myself when I realize what amazing friends I have, taking a minute to appreciate them before going upstairs. 

****

Here there’s a hallway and then three doors, one on each side and then at the end. I go to the right side first and then the left, noting that they’re pretty much the same before moving onto the last one. This one is much larger and has a balcony, a voice in the back of my head staking claim since it is the biggest room and they’ll be five of us sleeping there. 

****

I step out onto the balcony and overlook the land, taking the time to text Javy and the Director my thanks. I stay and admire the sunset for a few minutes before heading home, a small sigh escaping my lips as I leave the property.  _ My _ property, my Pack’s property. I forgo my helmet on the ride home so I can smoke without risk of suffocation, my head clouded with thoughts of my mates. 

**~_~.~_~**

****

     The next day I skip school to train since I’ve been neglecting my duties as of late. I start off with a run before sun up and then take my frustration out on my punching bag, instead of the door or a wall this time. I finish off with weapons training, going through every single one to make sure I still got it. I do. 

****

     School is almost done by the time I’m finished so I shower up and get dressed in my normal clothes. Skinny jeans, a tee, Converse, and my jacket. I check my piercings for infections before I go since I haven’t done that in a while, taking the time since I don’t need to be sick any time soon. Once I’m clear I grab my smokes and head out the door, driving leisurely to Riverdale High. 

****

     I park out front and lean against my bike as I wait for Betty, lighting a cigarette to pass the time. The other students stare at me unabashedly as they pour through the doors, my Omega the last one from the crowd. She smiles when she sees me but raises a brow when she notices I’m smoking, though still smiling. 

****

     “I didn’t know you smoked,” She comments quietly, taking the offered helmet before climbing on behind me like usual. 

****

     “There are a few things you don’t know about me, Kitten,” I reply before kicking off, leaving that hellhole behind and taking my girl home. I park out front and help her off, setting the helmet down on the seat as I stand up. 

****

     “Do you want to come in?” I raise a brow back and then glance towards the window, seeing the curtain move almost imperceptibly. 

****

     “If you think it’s a good idea, then sure.” She smiles brightly at my answer and motions for me to follow, blushing pink when I take her bag from her as a good Alpha would. As we approach the door it suddenly opens to reveal Betty’s mother who does not look very happy. 

****

     “Finally,” She mutters, glaring over at me as I stand behind my Omega. 

****

     “What’s wrong?” Betty asks quietly, eyes darting over to me before turning back to her mother. 

****

“What’s wrong is my daughter is hiding a gun in her bedroom, and that’s just for starters.” She states, holding up the aforementioned weapon as Betty’s eyes widen knowingly. 

****

     “I can explain-” My Omega starts, trying to get a word out before her mother interrupts. The woman demands Betty to get in the car so she does, staring at me apologetically as they drive off. I go to leave when I get a text from Archie, the older boy telling me to come to his garage in the most cryptic of ways, but I do as told for once. 

****

     I knock on the door cautiously, smiling at the redhead when he opens the door. He ushers me in before slamming the door shut behind him, obviously nervous. I take a seat on one of the stools as I look around the room, deducing that it’s probably for music since his guitar is in here and all. 

****

     “What do you need, Archie?” I ask softly, tired of watching him fidget awkwardly on his couch.

****

     “Veronica told me about Betty, them being mates I mean. But she accidentally said Betty had an Alpha so I put it together. You’re her mate too, aren’t you?”  _ ‘Got to give him credit, he’s smarter than I originally thought.’ _

****

     “I am. I’m mated to Betty, and she’s mated to Ronnie. I’m also guessing that you feel the Pack pull to the three us.” I point out, more to myself than anything. “This is a clusterfuck, Red.” 

****

     “Betty and I have been best friends forever, I mean we’re neighbors.” Archie starts, swallowing after a second and sighing deeply. “We had been in all the same grades but when we were in second grade I was falling behind in reading. Betty was so against the idea of us being apart that she tutored me every day after school so we could be together.” 

****

     “She is pretty determined,” I mutter absently, motioning for him to continue with the story. 

****

     “I ended up being able to go on with her, and I was so happy that I kissed her and proposed. She told me we were too young but said that when we were eighteen that she’d say yes. She has been by my side since, and I have not been the best friend to her.” The last part is whispered solemnly, his eyes filled with angst and sadness.

****

     “Why did you tell me that?” I question tiredly, rubbing my eyes to try an get rid of the massive headache forming. 

****

“I wanted you to understand our history so you know why I’m going to say this.” He states slowly, eyeing me as he takes a deep breath. “Do not hurt Betty, she deserves so much better than this. She deserves the world, Lex.” I watch him for a second, listening to his heart as it continues to beat steadily, proof he’s being truthful. 

****

     “Archie, I’m not going to hurt you so stop thinking that. Second, I would never intentionally hurt Betty or Veronica for that matter. Third, before we can even talk about this as a group you need to get it together with that music teacher. I know she’s not your mate but you do love her, am I right?” I question simply, mentally making sure I haven’t missed anything. 

****

     “She is, but I think she’s been lying to me. I’ll break it off tonight, but I don’t want to hurt her Lex.” He replies easily, arms crossed over his chest defensively as he speaks. 

****

     “And that’s admirable, but stupid, Archie. You have a mate that needs you.” 

****

    “I know, I’ll do it later. Thank you, Lex. You are way too understanding for an Alpha.” Archie finally says, a small smile gracing his lips as I stand up to go. 

****

     “No problem, Red. I’m here for all four of you, whenever you guys need me.” With that I take my leave, the sun already beginning to set so I head to the Drive-In where Ronnie and Kev are waiting. I note the Serpents standing by the concessions as I join the other two, Ronnie lying her head on my shoulder. 

****

     About halfway through the movie Cheryl pulls up in a very red car, the Alpha striding towards the truck. “Make some room, outcasts.” She climbs in beside Kev effortlessly and watches, making some comment about Jason after a few minutes. The Serpents are rowdy as hell and pretty much ruining the movie for people farther back, namely us. Kev shushes them all but that does nothing so Ronnie stands up, pissed as hell. 

****

     “Hey, you know what happens to a snake Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you’ll find out,” I grin over at my Omega as she sits back down, the other people applauding quietly. 

****

     “I cannot believe you just threatened a gang banger,” Kev mutters in exasperation, the young Alpha eyeing Ronnie warily. 

****

     “I’ve dealt with worse in the East Village.” She retorts, pouting slightly at him. “I just hate when people disrespect my cinematic experience,” I chuckle softly under my breath as she  leans her head back down, throwing my arm over my shoulder so it’s a bit more comfortable for both of us.  _ ‘Yeah, that’s the reason.’ _

****

     “How about a refill?” She asks, handing the popcorn bucket to Cheryl who just hands it off to Kev. 

****

     “Yeah, Kev, how about a refill?” I roll my eyes at her demands, brushing a hand through my hair as Ronnie gets up as well. I smile half-heartedly at Cheryl as all my friends have disappeared on me, the dicks leaving me alone with Satan. Thankfully we sit in silence until Ronnie comes back, the Latina lying back down to finish the movie. 

****

     When the movie ends I head home for the night to work on some homework, god knows I haven’t been keeping up with that shit. As I plop down at the counter with a calculator I get a text from Red, a sigh falling from my lips when I read the message.

****

**Gingerlake:** i did it. Betty’s mom busted us when I gave her the goodbye gift. my dad was behind her.  I’m such an idiot Lex

**Lex:** You’re not an idiot, Red. You were in love. 

****

**Gingerlake** : I guess so, she’s gone now

****

**Lex:** I think that’s for the best, mate.

****

**Gingerlake** : Thank you, bro

        night

****  
**Lex:** Goodnight Red   



	5. Heart of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/epy777356g3nts
> 
> I will post a chapter every Sunday so next week whoever's actually reading this will get chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but fuck it.

     “This is how my dad had his Jason Blossom murder board before it was trashed,” Kev states, connecting bands to Jason’s picture in the center.

 

     “Any leads on who did that, or what they were looking for?” Juggy asks thoughtfully, eyeing said murder board.

 

     “Nope, no fingerprints.” _ ‘Least they knew what they were doing. That’s kind of admirable.’ _ “But they stole a bunch of files, background checks, and all the video and audio tapes of police interviews.” I brush a hand through my hair as the door opens, a sweet looking Beta peeking his head into the room. 

 

     “Hey, Betty..” I glance over at my Omega when I scent the affection rolling off the boy, wondering when Betty will tell people she’s mine.

 

     “Hi, Trev!”  _ ‘Reign it in, Kitten. You’re mine.’ _

 

     “Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to know if we’re still on for tonight?” Trev asks hesitantly, eyeing both Kev and me cautiously.  _ ‘He should be wary of us, more so if he even  _ **_thinks_ ** _ of touching my Omega.’ _

 

     “Of course, it’s a date,” Betty replies quickly, eyes widening when she realizes what she said and who she said it in front of. “I mean, I’ll see you there, Trev.” I resist the urge to shove the boy out of the room as he smiles at Betty, wanting to show him that she is my Omega.

 

     “Going on a date with Trev?” Kev questions slowly, “Does Mama Cooper know about that?” 

 

     “Kev, I’m not on house arrest.” She retorts sharply, glancing away for a second. “Okay, she’s out of town at a Women in Journalism retreat.” _ ‘That makes sense.’ _ I tune out the rest of the conversation in favor of watching my Omega, dragging her out of the room as soon as I can. I pull her into a janitor’s closet and press her up against the wall, my hands grabbing her hips possessively.

 

     “I don’t care what information Trev has, nothing goes farther than a kiss. Am I understood, Kitten?” I inform softly, leaning down to press my lips to her neck where my bite will go soon. 

 

     “Y-yes, Lex. Nothing will happen between us,” She stutters, a blush traveling down her neck as I begin to place open-mouthed kisses down her jaw, glad that I can draw this reaction from her. “Please, kiss me.” Never one to deny her I do as asked, pressing my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. A claiming kiss. I move my hands under her shirt to caress her sides, waiting for her to give me explicit permission before moving further. 

 

     I trail a path of kisses down her neck again before following it with my tongue, my Omega doing everything to keep quiet. Since I can’t and won’t claim her yet I settle for another way of marking, smirking as I keep her against the wall. I bite and suck on her pulse point, drawing needy little whimpers that she tries to muffle though I know it doesn’t feel that good.  _ ‘It’s probably because of the mate bond.’  _

 

     I pull back once the mark is nice and dark, a beautiful contrast against her pale skin. I let her hips go when I realize how tight I was holding her, lifting her shirt a bit to see bruises beginning to form, regret bubbling up within me. 

 

     “I’m so sorry, Kitten, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She follows my eyes until she sees the fingerprint-shaped bruises on her hips, a small smile coming to her lips.

 

     “I don’t mind, Lex.” She murmurs, planting another kiss on my lips before opening the door. “Though covering this hickey is going to be a challenge.” I smile sheepishly when I remember that we’re still in a closet at school, though I’m still immensely proud. I follow her out the door and into the empty hallway, resisting the urge to wrap my arm around her waist or hold her hand. 

 

     “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kitten.” I murmur gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before leaving the building. I stop by the football field to check on Archie but they’re already in the locker room so I head home. I find a box like usual when I get home, walking inside tiredly. I open the box to find the money and more cigarettes, no note this time. 

**~_~.~_~**

 

     The memorial is depressing as hell, even just walking in. I take a seat beside my Omega tiredly seeing as how I haven’t been sleeping well, the others eyeing me warily. I watch as Archie gives Mrs. Blossom a jersey, Jason’s old number. The others and I watch as she caresses his face, then his hair, her eyes getting misty before she backs away. 

 

     The ceremony starts and in walks Cheryl, the redhead wearing white instead of the signature black. She takes her place at the podium as we stare, the youngest Blossom saying a few words about her brother. Her twin. 

 

     “The last time I saw Jason I was wearing this dress, I know it’s impossible but I swear when I put it on it feels like he’s in the room with me.” She states quietly, peering at her brother’s picture with a sad look in her eyes. “Even though we were twins I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me to combine them into one. It wasn’t until years later I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine, and Jason didn’t want me to know.”  _ ‘That’s a sad fucking story, shit.’ _

 

     “He protected me, every single day. I wish that day at the river I had protected him,”  She cries softly, turning to her brother’s casket as Ronnie gets up to hug the girl. The memorial ends so I follow Juggy and my Omega up the stairs, watching them sneak into Jason’s room. I stand by the door silently as they look around, glancing down the hall every so often to make sure no one is coming. 

 

     I debate grabbing a quick smoke since the hall is empty but figure that someone would smell it. Betty and Juggy slip out of the room and past me, so I step down the hall, someone shouting having attracted me. I listen to Penelope Blossom for a moment before walking back downstairs, deciding to head out before it gets worse.

 

     I strip off my suit as I walk down the hallway and to my bedroom, straight to my bathroom. I turn the water and hop under the freezing water, my muscles instantly relaxing as I begin to cool off. I’m standing under the water for about an hour when I hear a knock on my door. I dry off quickly and wrap a towel around my waist before going the door, pulling the door open to find my Omega with tears in her eyes. 

 

     “Can I come in?”


	6. Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill!

     I wake up the best way possible, Betty nestled into my side and the sun streaming into my room. I glance over at the clock to see it’s already seven, suddenly remembering that Betty has to get home soon. I slowly crawl out of bed and over to my closet to get dressed, pulling my shoes on as Betty begins to wake up. 

     “Good morning, Kitten,” I call out as I amble into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Fireball before plopping down on my couch. She joins me after a few minutes back in the dress from the memorial, a soft smile on her face.

     “I don’t think I’ve ever slept this good,” She admits softly, her eyes on me as I hop off the couch to pull her into my arms. I press a kiss to her lips before smiling, brushing my hair from my eyes as I stare down at her. Her nose wrinkles as her tongue swipes over her lips, most likely tasting the Fireball.

     “I haven’t either, Kitten, but I have to get you home.” I pull the door open for her with an exaggerated bow, smirking down at my Omega as I hand her my helmet. The drive is peaceful considering the fact that Betty came to me crying last night, my Omega finally hitting her  breaking point. She practically cried herself to sleep in my lap, mumbling so fast I couldn’t make out anything she was saying so I couldn’t even try and help. 

I stop at the curb like always and help her off, giving her another quick kiss since her mother isn’t watching for once. I watch her go before heading to Pop’s for breakfast, noting a familiar face in a booth far away from anyone. I slide into the free side across from Javy and Alice with a grin, delighting in their surprise at seeing me even though I live in this small town.

     “I was just about to text you, Lexington. You really do know everything don’t you?” I roll my eyes at her teasing tone as I grab Javy’s cup of coffee, wincing when I realize there’s no sugar in it at all. 

 

     “Ugh, I forgot you drink your coffee black,” I mutter, smiling when Pop sets another cup down in front of me though. I dump a generous amount of sugar into the cup before taking a sip, turning back to my friends with a raised brow when I remember that they’re still here. “What are you doing back in Riverdale?”

 

     “We’re staying over in Greendale, on the other side of the river. Did you really think you would be here without backup nearby?” Alice states simply, smirking over at me as subtly moves her jacket to the side to reveal her trusty knife.  _ ‘I mean, we all carry in some form or fashion. She and I are just more predictable.’  _

 

     “Doesn’t explain why you’re here in Riverdale though. Greendale has food, or did Javy already eat them out of business?” I deadpan, smirking over at Javy who’s pouting in his seat, his mate laughing at him too.

 

     “No, more like him  _ and _ Will.” She replies, my smile growing when I hear her say the name of my favorite nephew. 

 

     “He’s here too?” I question excitedly, glancing around the diner for the Omega but he’s not here.

 

     “Of course he’s here, we didn’t leave him with a sitter in New York, Lex. He’s back at your place asleep, one of the workers is with him.” Javy replies with a snort, that stupid smirk on his lips per usual.

 

“Let’s go then, I miss my nephew,” I say, already sliding out of the booth before they can reply. “I haven’t seen him in like, years.” Ali laughs as she follows me out the door, a smile on her lips while Javy pays.

 

     “You saw him the day you left, Lexington.” I wave that off as I slide onto my bike smoothly, my helmet following as I wait for them to leave before following. Thankfully they drive as fast as I do so we get to my place pretty quick, my eyes widening when I take in all the changes. 

 

     It’s only been a week but there’s already a gate at the start of the room with a stone wall going around the entire property, something I hadn’t thought to ask for. I park behind Ali’s SUV and follow them inside, smiling when I realize that they’ve probably been working on this every day. I start to enter the kitchen but stop when I hear the sound of tiny feet running across the floor, my smile growing when I see Will. 

 

     “Uncle Lex!” He shouts as he runs forward, jumping into my arms with a squeal. I hug him tightly before setting the little Omega down, ruffling his hair before he can run off. 

 

     “Hey little man, how you been?” I listen as he begins telling me about his training sessions back at the Compound, glad to know he hasn’t made any enemies yet. After a few minutes, Ali ushers him into the kitchen to eat his breakfast, Javy coming to stand beside me with a stupid smile. 

 

     “Do you think he’ll shift?” I inquire softly, watching the small boy for another second before turning to my brother. 

 

     “I’m not sure, Ali shifted around his age so maybe he will, maybe he won’t. I kind of just want him to be an early presenter. I don’t want him to have to live with this secret, Lex.” Javy mutters, the older Alpha looking away from his son and out the door, his smile turning less serious. “How about I show you the changes so far?” I nod slowly with one last look at Will and Ali before following Javy to the far end of the house.

 

     The sunroom is finally finished with a plush black couch-type thing set in the floor and speakers around the room, probably for music and shit, the windows overlooking the trees and the wall far off. Next is the library. The walls are the off-white I chose, couches the exact same shade wrapped around the room. 

 

     There’s a level wrapped around the top of the room with a walkway and empty bookshelves, a set of stairs in front of the door to get up. I admire the table coffee table and the  speakers in here as well, glad that Ali took my love of music into account. Last is the screening room, the whole thing just perfect in my opinion. 

 

     The seating is just one large couch with shelving wrapped around it to set stuff down. There’s a projector that comes down from the ceiling with the help of the controls that are embedded in the wall. Since the couch is raised a bit there’s a golden glow coming from under the steps, giving the room a cozy feeling. The screen is up right now but it’s also controlled with the tablet, so that’s not a problem. Set in the wall is a mini fridge and snack stand to conserve space, leaving more room for lounging. 

 

     “I wasn’t sure about the gold lights but then I saw the Bulldog colors so I figured it’d be okay. They do change colors though so it isn’t really a big deal,” Javy comments absently, his mind definitely somewhere else.

 

     “Everything is perfect, Javy,” I assure quietly, motioning for him to lead me to the next room. 

 

     “The music room isn’t finished yet. We need to finish soundproofing, hooking up the wiring, and making space for all the instruments. We should be done in a few days though, this is one the crew will be working on since it’s the only room not finished.” I nod thoughtfully as I brush my hand over the soundboard, wondering if Archie would like it. 

 

    Javy pulls me up the stairs and to what I’m calling the Master Bedroom, still smiling as he nudges the door open. The walls are the same off-white as the rest of the place, the floors light brown. There’s a wall in front of the closet that looks like a greyish brown wood, a flat screen, and fireplace embedded in it. Two armchairs sit in front of the fireplace facing the bed, an Alaskan Queen in place of a California, a velvet mattress under the bed creating even more space. 

 

     A black rug is under the bed and lounger and two bedside tables on either side. There are two openings on either side of the wall, both leading to respective walk-in closets, a door on each side that leads to an amazing bathroom. I step out onto the balcony, leaning against the waist-high glass barrier, watching the workers in the yard. I turn back around and join Javy, following him out the door.

 

     “The bedding is your choice as well as what goes in the bathroom, just remember that the glass around the shower is two-way. You can’t see in but they can see out.” Javy explains as we head down the steps, Will meeting us at the foot of the steps. The small Omega tugs on the bottom of my t-shirt until I pick him up, letting him wrap his arms and legs around me for a piggyback ride. 

 

I follow the couple out to the backyard where Ali takes over the tour, Javy just watching his mate with that lovesick look. The pavilion is actually finished and fully furnished, the only thing done I believe. There’s a fireplace, two couches, a small table in the corner, and a cooking station for summer grilling. Beside it is a large hammock-like swing with a few pillows on it, a koi pond in front of it though sadly empty. ‘ _ My mates can help me buy fish.’ _

 

“We’re still working on the waterfall, hot tub, fire pits, and the tanning shelf but all that will be done today. Also, you do plan on having pups of your own right?” Javy asks jokingly, a teasing smirk on his lips as I continue to watch them work.

 

     “I was just gonna keep Will,” I reply simply, glancing up at the Omega who’s still on my shoulder, the boy playing with my hair the way he does every time he’s on my shoulders. “Yeah, I want kids of my own, Javy.” 

 

     “Got it,” He mutters, sharing a look with Ali before reaching up to take Will from my shoulders. “Don’t you have school today?” Swearing under my breath when I check the time I take off back to where my bike is, barely remembering to pull on my helmet before I’m speeding off. I get to the school in record time and stop by the office to grab a tardy slip, giving the secretary some bullshit excuse about a headache. 

 

     “Hey, Lex!” I turn to my left to see Archie jogging towards me with a guitar in hand. “I need your help, man. I’m auditioning for the variety show but I’m nervous, will-will you come with me?” He asks hesitantly, a pleading look in his eyes as I consider my options. _‘Physics, or my packmate? I choose my packmate.’_

 

     “Sure, if you want, I’ll even go first.” I offer, practically swooning at the megawatt smile he gives in return.

 

     “Thank you, so much, Lex!” He drags me off to the auditorium where an act’s already going so I go talk to Kev, my fellow Alpha more than willing to put me on the list in front of Archie. I rejoin said Beta backstage where he’s fidgeting nervously, though he does calm down a bit when I tell him I’m on next. 

 

     “Can I borrow your guitar?” I ask Archie quietly, grinning at the younger boy when he hands it over without hesitation. I hear my name and give Archie one last smile before walking  out, noting the football players in the back and Ronnie in front. She stares at me curiously as I tell Kev my song choice, making a mental note to tell him that I won't be performing later.

 

     “Take it away, Lex,” Kev states clearly, watching me expectantly as the auditorium goes quiet and I begin to play. 

 

     “ _ We used to run red lights and never look back, we used to chase long nights, nothing wrong with that. Cause I loved you and I lost my mind. And now, I try to leave it all, I try. But you still haunt me no matter where I go, and you hated my lasagna but you came back for more. You got me runnin’ circles in your favorite store.” _ I sing out, hoping I don’t mess up any words or chords as I make eye contact with Ronnie. _ “And I lost you and I lost my mind, and now I try to leave it all behind, but I still see you no matter where I go.” _

 

_      “If I could turn back time and make it all alright, only a piece of you and me will keep me warm all night. If I could turn back time and rewrite every line. If only I could, but baby, I can’t.”  _ I can feel Archie watching me so I turn to face him, hoping he can really hear the words.  _ “So I’mma scream, shout, let it all out all, and scream and shout and let it all out for you, for you. So I’mma scream, shout, let it all out, and scream and shout and let it all out for you, for you.”  _ I stop playing there since it seems Kev is thoroughly impressed, Ronnie and Archie both looking suitably flustered. 

 

     “Wow, Lex. That was, that was great. Submit your song choice to me before lunch and I’ll write you in.” He says quickly, smiling at me as I leave the stage, Archie called up next. I sadly have to get to class so I mouth good luck at him before heading to Physics, hoping all goes well. All we do is work on worksheets reviewing everything we learned so far, thankfully nothing to hard yet as I will begin to struggle if it gets harder than this. 

 

     When lunch rolls around I quickly find the others outside at our usual table, taking my seat beside Betty with a satisfied sigh. I tear into my burger as  Betty and Juggy talk about her sister, my eyes stopping on Valerie as she's never sat with us before. I glance up as Ronnie approaches with a gentle smile, Kev coming to sit down beside Juggy with a cup of coffee in hand.

 

     “Lex, do you have your song picked out?” Both Betty and Juggy turn to stare at me as I shake my head, the former more affronted that I didn’t tell her.

 

     “You sing too?” Juggy deadpans, the teasing look in his eyes betraying his tone as I shrug half-heartedly, opening my mouth to reply but Ronnie beats me to it.

 

“Hell yeah, he does. Look,” I peer over at the Omega as she pulls out her phone, a video of me singing beginning to play. I drop my head onto the table with a groan, knowing somehow someway that the video will make it back to Javy.

 

     “So now we have two musicians, two cheerleaders, a director, and an outcast. Cool.” Juggy mutters quietly, a smile coming to my lips as I finally lift my head to finish off my water.

     “I’m not a musician, I did it so Archie would be less nervous. I don’t even think I’ll perform. Sorry, Kev.” I add as an afterthought, hoping he didn’t get too attached to the idea of me playing. 

 

     “But you have to, Lex! You’re amazing, and Archie will need you again.” I narrow my eyes at Betty when says that last part, the Omega knowing exactly what she’s doing.  _ ‘Low blow, Kitten, low blow.’ _ I keep silent though I do text Kev my song choice, my need to protect my packmate outweighing my displeasure at performing. 

 

     I head inside to get to German early, my head beginning to throb as I think of the problems this might give me. I absently listen to the teacher talk, glad when class finally ends and I can go find my Omega again. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

     I peer out into the crowd for Betty, sighing deeply when I realize that she isn’t here, neither is Juggy. I stand backstage with Archie as the Pussycats perform, surprised that Ronnie sings just as well though I shouldn’t be. She’s been full of surprises since the day we met. 

 

     I hear my name get called so I take a deep breath before going out, Archie whispering me good luck. I swallow nervously as the music starts, part of me wishing I had used my guitar to keep my hands busy. I see Ali, Javy, and Will standing in the back watching me with wide smiles, the little Omega practically bouncing in his place. 

 

_      “I’ve never been the best at honesty, I’ve made more mistakes than I can even count. But things are gonna be so different now, you make me wanna turn it all around.” _ I glance over at Ronnie on the left, smiling more to myself than anything.  _ “I think of all the games that I have played, the unsuspecting people that I’ve hurt. Deep inside I know I don’t deserve, another chance to finally make it work.” _

 

_      “But I’ll try, to never disappoint you, I’ll try, until I get it right. I’ve always been so reckless, all of my life, but I’ll try. For you.” _ I turn to Archie this time, knowing this is pretty much the only way I’m going to talk about my feelings.  _ “I’ve been the best at letting people  _ _ down, I’ve never been the kind of person you can trust. But if you give me half a chance I’ll show, how much I can fix myself for you.”  _

 

_“And I’ll try, to never disappoint you, I’ll try, until I get it right. I’ve always been so reckless, all of my life, but I’ll try, for you.”_ I listen to the music and for the cue, looking past the crowd as if they’re not here. _“This time I won’t make up excuses, don’t give up on me and I’ll prove that I can do this! I’ll try, to never disappoint you, I’ll try, until I get it right.”_

 

_     “I’ve always been so reckless, all of my life, but I’ll try, for you…” _ The music fades out and the crowd slowly dissolves into applauses, a smile coming to my lips when I hear Will yell out “Go Uncle Lex”. I walk off stage quickly while Kev gives my outro, sad that Betty and Juggy aren’t here to see me or Archie. As soon as I’m backstage I’m being yanked into a corner, the only reason they can even move me being that they caught me by surprise. 

 

     I recognize the spicy scent once I regain my bearings, opening my mouth to ask Ronnie what she’s doing but then her mouth is on mine. She presses her hands against my chest as she kisses me, my body still frozen but a single thought is going through my head.  _ ‘Mate!’ _ Ronnie finally pulls back, short of breath and her chest heaving. 

 

     “Did I misread this?” She asks quietly, slowly backing away from me as a flash of insecurity fills her eyes.  I finally realize what just happened and pull her back to me before she can run, switching our positions so she’s up against the wall, her body warm against my own. 

 

     I press my lips to hers in a bruising kiss, claiming her as mine. I trace the seam of her lips with my tongue, grinning into the kiss when she grants me entrance. She’s just as eager as I am, battling for dominance as if she going to get control of the kiss. She finally gives in after a second and relaxes against my chest, willing and pliant for me. I pull back after a second to stare down at my new Omega, marveling at her bruised lips and blush-tinted skin. 

 

     “Wow,” She whispers quietly, her eyes dark with lust as I back away from her to keep my hands off. I nod in agreement as I brush a hand through my hair, my eyes straying to her lips again. “Oh my god, what am I going to tell my parents?” 

 

     “Whatever you want, Hermosa. I think before anything goes further we should all talk.” I reply simply, smiling over at Ronnie before leaving the auditorium, my head beginning to swim. 

 

     I see Ali, Javy, and Will waiting for me by the exit but I’m not sure if I can face them right now. Thankfully I don’t have to decide, the happy family walking over to me matching smiles. 

 


	7. In a Lonely Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/tjyc57oc7w3yk3

     I head to school early this morning to grab the homework I need to finish, smiling unconsciously when I smell the familiar scent of mint and chocolate. I follow Jughead’s scent once I grab my homework, furrowing my brow in confusion when I stop outside the locker room. Slipping inside silently, I stand behind him with my arms crossed over my chest as I watch him brush his teeth. He finally notices me with a small squeak, the small Beta grabbing his towel protectively.

 

      “What are you doing here?” He questions quietly, brushing his hand through his hair, the slicked back look really working for him.

 

     “I could ask you the same, Juggy.” I retort smoothly, smirking down at the dark-haired boy.

 

     “Just using the school’s state-of-the-art facilities,” He replies defensively, his electric blue eyes glaring up at me. 

 

     “Really, Juggy, why are you here?” He sighs deeply before grabbing his clothes, disappearing behind a set of lockers without a word. He reappears dressed in his usual dark attire, signature crown beanie in place. 

 

     Juggy motions for me to follow so I do without a word, trusting the Beta completely. He stops in front of an unused janitor’s closet, eyes downcast as I open the door, clenching my jaw when I realize what I’m seeing. His stuff is strewn around the small space, a cot stuffed in the corner.

 

     “Why aren’t you living at home, Jughead?” 

 

     “Truth is, things haven’t been great at home with my dad.” He admits hesitantly, probably looking for judgment though I’m the last person who can judge his daddy issues. “He fell off the wagon after Archie’s dad fired him, my mom couldn’t handle the rollercoaster so she took  my sister to live with my grandparents in Toledo.”  _ ‘And left you to fend for yourself.’  _ I hear the bell ring overhead so I quickly shut the door, not wanting to embarrass the Beta. 

 

“We’re not done talking about this, Jughead.” I murmur as I brush past him, trudging to my class with a mental groan. I turn in my book report before taking my seat, my thoughts straying to how I can convince Juggy to live with me. All too soon English is over and I’m heading down the hall to Calculus, only to find it’s been canceled since Mrs. Magellan is on Maternity leave now. 

 

     Instead, I head to the Commons where I find the group, none of them ever going to class apparently. Since Juggy’s sitting beside Betty, I perch beside Ronnie, giving the Latina a soft smile when she offers me a sip of her coffee.  _ ‘Thank god she likes it sweet.’ _

 

     “My mom and dad don’t want to get the police involved. They don’t want anyone to know she ran away, or about her ‘shameful condition.’” Betty states with a quiet sigh, Ronnie and I both rolling our eyes.

 

     “Please, what decade is this?” I counter sourly, totally not down with the elder Coopers decisions. Babies are to be celebrated, not treated like mistakes, not like I was.

 

     “Also, since she knew where Jason’s getaway car was, they’re afraid people might think that she burned it. And that if she did-” 

 

     “She could be the murderer,” Juggy finishes, still glaring down at the ground in an annoyed manner. “Trying to cover her tracks.” 

 

     “Who burned the car then?” Archie questions curiously, the redhead resting on his knees with a confused look in his eyes.

 

     “Sheriff Keller said someone might have followed us,” Betty supplies, the mere notion setting me on edge. The thought of someone else near my Omega and packmate enough to make my blood boil.     

 

     “Oh my god, honestly guys, we should just move,” Ronnie states, the other Omega looking like she’s only half kidding. _ ‘I’d take you all somewhere else but you’d miss your family.’ _

 

     “Guys, what if Polly’s really hurt?” My Omega inquires thoughtfully, everything in my heart telling me to comfort her. “What if whoever killed Jason is coming after her next?” I watch  curiously as Juggy wraps his arm around her shoulder, the despondent blonde grabbing his hand in a tight grip much to everyone’s surprise.  _ ‘Well now, when did they get close?’ _

 

__ “Betty, even though your parents don’t want to, maybe you should go to the police,” Archie states, eyes glued to her and Juggy, sadness and jealousy written across his face. I tell Ronnie I’ll be right back before stepping outside, an idea coming to mind. I pull out my phone and call Ali’s phone, knowing she’s more likely to be awake this early in the morning than Javy is.

 

     “Hey, Lexington, what’s up?” 

 

     “I need your help with something,” I whisper, breathing out a sigh of relief that she picked up. 

 

     “Anything, kid. What do you need?” She asks seriously, the sound of Will shouting in the background calming somehow.

 

     “My Omega’s sister is missing, her pregnant sister. She escaped from The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, she was Jason Blossom’s girlfriend and a likely suspect in the eyes of the town.” I explain in a rush, looking around to make sure no one can hear me.

 

     “So do you want us to get some agents up here to canvas the area?” 

 

     “No, I just want you to let me know if you find her before we do, she’s pregnant,” I reply simply, hoping they come across her before the Blossoms do.

 

     “Will do, Lexington.” I thank Ali profusely as the others file out the door, Ronnie stopping to smile at me. I smile back easily despite the turmoil that is my emotions, getting through the rest of my day with without a hitch. I try to find Juggy once school is over but he’s already gone, but when Betty texts me asking for help I put the problem aside.

 

     I meet up with the Pussycats at the edge of the forest, giving them a polite nod before following them inside, surprised to see others here. I go with Betty as a good Alpha would but Ronnie pulls me along with her and Kev, a hopeful smile on her face that I couldn’t bear to disappoint. 

 

     “So how’s the cold war at home?” Kev questions, my eyes darting over to Ronnie as she hasn’t said anything about this.

 

“Ugh, horrible.” Ronnie starts, my eyes on her as I wait for her to continue though she doesn’t know that. “Look, I hate fighting with my mom but until she’s ready to admit and own that she forged my name to help her illicit trysting with Fred Andrews, I can’t blink Kevin. She needs to make the next move.”  _ ‘Wait, Hermione Lodge and Fred Andrews? Game changer. Really weird game changer.’ _

 

     “And what if she doesn’t blink?” I ask quietly, giving Ronnie a lopsided smirk when she turns to smile at me.

 

     “Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off some steam or force my mother’s hand, I’d go out on a bender,” Ronnie admits, her eyes lighting up as she speaks. “Dancing with my fave celebrity gal-pal, my best gay, and some sexy arm candy. That’s Josie, you, and Lex.” I raise a brow when I hear my name, not sure if I want to be in the middle of all of this.

 

     “Should we invite Betty? She needs a distraction,” God seeing my Omega in clubbing attire is already distracting me.

 

     “I think she’s a bit busy,” Ronnie mutters, eyes looking through the trees so I follow the view, swearing when I see them. There they are, the goddamn Blossoms. I follow the crowd but stick at the edge just in case it escalates, but thankfully it doesn’t. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

     “Why do I have to look hot, Ali? Ronnie already thinks I am so why do I need to make an extra effort?” I whine as Ali hands me another outfit, groaning when I realize that it’s leather. “You hate me.” I pull the current outfit off and then this one, the leather pants form-fitting and the black t-shirt equally tight.  _ ‘Gotta admit though, I look good.’ _

 

     “That’s the one!” Javy calls out, Will agreeing with him eagerly. I roll my eyes good-naturedly but keep it on nonetheless, grabbing my combat boots instead of my usual sneakers. They wish me good luck as I head out the door, making sure my wallet’s in my pocket before riding to the Pembrooke. 

 

     I park outside and wait in the lobby for my Omega, my jaw almost dropping when she strides out of the elevator in a stunning dress. I offer my arm like a gentleman as we walk out the door, glad to see Kev and Josie waiting by the limo. The ride to the club is pretty funny seeing as how we're drinking already because apparently anything with Veronica Lodge is guaranteed to need alcohol. 

 

     When we get there Ronnie slips the bouncer a 50 to let us in first, the guy more than happy to let us in though he seems more interested in Kevin than the ladies. Once we’re in the  first stop is drinks. I take shot after shot with them, finally letting go for once seeing as I’m not responsible for anything right now. I laugh as Ronnie pulls me on to the dance floor, the music thumping in my ears as we dance.

 

She practically melds her back to my front as we sway to the music, a very unfortunate problem developing downstairs. I grip her hips as her hands wrap around my neck, her nails scratching the nape of my neck as she grinds against me. She leans her head against my chest so I claim her lips in a slow kiss, ignoring the other people around me. 

 

     When we’re finally tired out Ronnie leads us to a lounge, the Omega apparently very affectionate when drunk. I press another kiss to her lips before they notice, this one hard and quick. 

 

     “Mmhmm girl, you better hydrate. You practically left your body on the dance floor,” Josie states, pushing Ronnie’s glass towards her lips. I down the rest of my drink feeling pleasantly buzzed, wrapping my arm around Ronnie’s waist as she slides on to my lap.

 

     “I wish, Josie, I wish. I wish I could leave my body sometimes, leave Riverdale, leave everything.” She drunkenly admits, the Omega biting her lip as I begin to nuzzle her neck, placing small kisses every so often. I glance up when a man approaches, Ronnie eyeing him knowingly. 

 

     “I’m sorry, Ms. Lodge, your card has been declined.” He states gruffly, handing my Omega the card back as she begins to smile. 

 

     “Really? Let me guess, it’s been reported stolen?” 

 

     “It has in fact, we’re supposed to call the cops.” He replies swiftly, a grin working its way to my lips as I pull out my wallet.

 

     “Sure, call the cops. We’ll be sure to tell ‘em how old we are.” I comment absently, winking subtly at Ronnie.

 

     “Or I can call my mom, the mayor!” Josie adds helpfully, Kev the only one who’s not playing the game. I stand up slowly and hand the man a hundred before Ronnie can, smirking down at the man.

 

“This should cover it,” I murmur, turning back to my girl and pulling her off the couch. I listen as Ronnie talks about something involving her mother though I’m too enthralled by her to focus on anything else. 

 

     We drop Kev and Josie off first before heading back to the Pembrooke, Ronnie dragging me inside when I walk to my bike. Seeing as it’s late I choose not to argue, letting my Omega pull me into the elevator. Ronnie presses a sloppy kiss to my lips as the doors slide open, a lust-filled look in her eyes as we stumble to her room.

 

     As soon as I shut the door she begins to pull off her dress, my own arousal growing as she’s revealed to my eyes. I ignore my more inappropriate thoughts as I know her first time with me shouldn’t be without our third. I pull off my own t-shirt and jeans with maximum effort, going to lie on her couch when she begins to whimper. Going against sober-me’s thoughts, I crawl into her bed as well, though I do stay above the covers.

 

     She rolls over so she’s facing me and cuddles into my chest, my arms wrapping around her instinctually. I listen to her breathing slow until she’s snoring softly, my eyes closing as well as I breathe in the scent of my Omega. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

When I wake up I realize that I’m not in my bed and that there is another person beside me. I glance around sleepily and then at the Omega who’s practically a part of me now, both her arms and legs wrapped around me like a koala. I try to detach Ronnie from my body but she just clings tighter, a serene smile on her face until I shake her shoulder.

 

     When she finally releases me I quickly slide out of bed, grinning down at my Omega as I gather my clothes, getting dressed in record time. I slip out of the Pembrooke before anyone else wakes up, heading back to my house on my bike. I take a quick shower as I reek of alcohol and sweat, something that won’t gain me any favors from adults. 

 

     I pull on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, my combat boots coming next. I leave my jacket off today and then head to school, the wind whipping through my hair. I find Betty and Red pretty quick, giving my Omega a wink as I greet Archie. As they talk I smell Jughead’s familiar scent coming closer so I look up, surprised to see the Beta with Weatherbee and Sheriff Keller.

 

     “Call my dad,” He states as he passes, an ounce of fear in his dark blue eyes. I give him a curt nod and run a hand through my hair nervously. I see Betty looking quite nervous as I head to my class, sending a quick text to Ali to see if she’ll represent Juggy. 

 

After school I follow the Betty and Red to the sheriff’s station where Ali is waiting for me. She’s wearing a neutral expression as I approach, dragging me around the corner with a sigh.

 

     “All the evidence against him is circumstantial but they can still hold him for the rest of the 24 hours, yet I don’t think they will.” She states, her eyes glancing past me to where Red and my Omega are waiting. “He’s been asking to talk to you, claims your his Alpha.” I raise a brow at that little tidbit of information, unsure of why he’d say that as he's said nothing about knowing we're packmates.

 

     “And the cops believed it?” Ali chuckles and nods, a clear look of disdain in her eyes. 

 

     “Yeah, they’re not the brightest bunch in this hicktown are they?” I give her a chuckle of my own and smirk, crossing my arms over my chest. 

 

     “Can I see him now?” I ask quietly, the Omega leading me down the hall and to an interrogation room. Inside is Juggy who definitely looks afraid now, realizing exactly what could happen. _ ‘He’s from the Southside, his dad’s an apparent deadbeat, and he has a record. All the makings of a scapegoat.’ _

 

     “I didn’t do it, Lex, you have to believe me.” Juggy finally mutters, looking up from the table.

 

     “Of course I believe you, you’re not a killer Jughead Jones,” I reply softly, reaching for his wrist slowly so as to not spook him. “I’m going to scent you so they believe your story,” He nods and takes a deep breath before relaxing his clenched fist, allowing me to press my lips to his pulsepoint. He shudders almost imperceptibly but I catch it, pulling my lips away with a smirk. 

 

     “Those Paradise Lost kids went to death row because they wore black and listened to Metallica. I don’t wanna become a scapegoat, Lex.” I grab his other hand in my own, running my thumbs over the back of his hands in what I hope is a reassuring gesture. 

 

     “I’m not going to let that happen, we’re going to get you out of here, okay?” I murmur, watching him nod and sniffle a bit. 

 

“Is my dad here yet?” He asks softly, his eyes on mine as he waits for an answer I can’t give. 

 

     “I don’t know Juggy, I only saw Mr. Andrews,” I answer quietly, glancing away so I don’t have to see the disappointment in his eyes. I give him one last parting smile before rejoining the others, Sheriff Keller speaking with Mr. Andrews while Betty’s on the phone with someone. 

 

     Eventually, they let Juggy go so I decide I’m taking him back with me no matter what, determined until his father shows up slightly intoxicated. I can smell the smoke and whiskey on him as I take a protective step in front of Juggy, the man’s eyes zeroing in on me. Even as he talks his eyes never stray from my own, even when he begins to fidget. 

 

     Mr. Jones slowly gets more and more agitated until he’s trying to go inside, Mr. Andrews trying to stop him but that makes it worse. As he passes by I let out a warning growl, glad when he freezes his strides. He turns to me slowly, his head shifted barely to the left as he looks into my eyes. 

 

     “Don’t make things worse,” Juggy mutters, his eyes red-rimmed like his father’s, albeit for different reasons. 

 

     “You comin’ home with me?” Mr. Jones questions as he turns away, almost making me growl again. 

 

     “He’s staying with me sir, I’m his Alpha.” I chime in, ignoring the shocked looks from all parties. 

 

     “Is that what you want?” I raise a brow at Mr. Jones while Juggy just nods, not meeting my eyes as he goes to embrace his dad. I ignore their conversation as it isn’t any of my business before pulling Juggy back to my side, leading the Beta to my bike and away from the others. I hand him my helmet as I climb on, letting out a deep sigh when he wraps his arms around my torso. I can feel his tears seeping through my t-shirt as I drive but when he climbs off there’s not a tear in sight.

 

     I pull him inside and point to the bed while I go grab two bottles of Fireball from the fridge, tossing one to the younger boy. He eyes the tiny bottle of alcohol nervously but then downs it in one gulp, the action making me chuckle. I pull out two t-shirts, handing the other one to Juggy with a soft smile as I escape into the bathroom. 

 

     I strip down to my boxers before pulling on the old t-shirt, brushing my teeth absently as I think about how to help my Beta. When I rejoin Juggy he’s changed out of his regular clothes and into my shirt, devoid of his beanie as he studies my bookcase. He jumps about a foot in the air when I shut the bathroom door behind me, his dark eyes slightly fearful. 

 

     “Bathroom’s yours, I’ll be on the couch if you need me,” I state gently, grabbing a pillow from my bed and moving to leave but he grabs my wrist in a hesitant grip.

 

     “Why are you sleeping on the couch?” I raise a brow as I shift the pillow under my other arm, taking Juggy’s hand. 

 

     “I’m the Alpha, I’m supposed to protect and care, that means you get the bed,” I reply simply, trying to give the younger boy a reassuring smile. I watch as Juggy bites his lower lip in thought, not meeting my eyes as I let go of his hand. 

 

     “Your bed is pretty big,” He mumbles, trying to sound casual, “You could stay?” I chuckle lightly and lean against my doorway, making a mental note to replace the door. 

 

     “Do you want me to stay because you’re genuinely upset that I’m sleeping on my couch, or because you think you owe me?” I question absently, cocking my head to the side with a raised brow. Juggy tries to stammer out an answer as the tips of his ears turn pink but I just laugh, taking pity on him. “I’m going to sleep on the couch and in the morning, if you want, I’ll give you an extensive scenting to keep our peers away.” 

 

     He nods absently, looking almost confused as I slink through the kitchen and to the couch. As I get comfortable I can hear Juggy shuffling around in my room, the Beta letting out a soft sigh as he settles finally. 

  
  



	8. The Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pinterest is under the same name as the story, so hit that up is you need visual assistance lmao

“Polly’s convinced that no one wants her babies,” Betty states as I walk through the door, my Omega smiling up at me as I perch on the arm of the couch between her and Ronnie. Said Latina hands me her coffee without a word, just a slight smirk as I take a sip and then hand it back with one of my own. 

 

     “Besides, of course, the child-snatching Blossom monsters.” Kev chimes in from his own perch, glancing towards the Blossom heir. “No offense, Cheryl.” 

 

“None taken,” She replies disdainfully, eyeing the Alpha with disinterest. I check my texts as the others talk about the Polly problem, noting Ali’s that says for me to come down to the property after school. I’m about to head to my first period when Mrs. Cooper strides in, looking thoroughly annoyed. 

 

     I watch as Ronnie and Betty follow Momma Cooper with a deep sigh, running a hand through my hair. For the rest of the day, I miss my Omegas, not even able to find Red or Juggy, though I find the later standing by my bike. I smirk to myself as we ride home, the boy not even asking where I’m going when I tell him I’ll be back. 

 

    The ride is uneventful as usual and when I pull through the gate I can’t help but smile at what I see. Will, Javy, and the other workers are playing a game of catch in the middle of the yard, the young Omega smiling brightly. I set my helmet down on my seat and amble towards them, in no real hurry this time. 

 

     “Uncle Lex!” I laugh as Will runs towards me at full speed, picking up the little boy with practiced ease.

 

     “Hey buddy, how’s it hanging?” He grins up at me and points to a gap in his teeth, a wild type of excitement in his bright green eyes.

 

     “I lost a tooth and the tooth fairy brought me a dollar!” He exclaims happily, wiggling in my arms as I swing him around so he’s on my back. Javy jogs over as he wipes the sweat from his face, a smile on his face identical to Will’s. 

 

     “Hey Lex, good news. The house is finished and all that’s left to do is furnish the rest of it, but that’s up to you.” Javy states, pulling me towards my new home with Will on my back and his hands in my hair. I follow him inside and into the kitchen where Ali’s pulling out cookies, all three of us cheering quietly because she makes the best goddamn cookies. 

 

     “Hey Lexington, everything looks good to you?” I grin at Ali as I snag a cookie from the tray, biting into it with a moan despite it being hotter than the goddamn sun. 

 

     “Everything looks amazing, you guys did a helluva job,” I reply through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie, chuckling at her disgusted expression. “Does this mean you're going back to Greendale?” 

 

     "We’re thinking of finding a place closer, I don’t like being so far away in case you need something.” Javy chimes in, still smiling as he wraps his arms around his wife’s waist, his head  resting on her shoulder. “Plus, Will misses you.” The boy pokes my cheek with a little giggle at the mention of his name.

 

    “So everything is done, even the backyard?” Javy smirks and nods to the sliding door, a clear invitation to go look. I take Will with me and step out into the warm summer air, gaping at the view. The pool is filled and the fire pit is finally finished, but something a bit farther away catches my eye. A treehouse rests on the tallest tree, a spiral staircase leading up to it invitingly.

 

     “The tree house was my idea!” Will comments loudly, his little hands tugging on my hair. “My mom said you’ll have pups of your own and that means I get cousins.” I smile to myself as I head back into the kitchen, more than half the cookies already gone.

 

     “It’s truly amazing guys, I can’t thank you enough,” I state seriously, making sure my friends know how grateful I am for this gift. “I don’t know how I can repay you.” 

 

     “I do,” Ali replies with a sly grin, something that used to send chills up my spine when I was a trainee. 

 

     “Anything,” I reply cautiously, wondering how illegal this is going to be on a scale of one to ten. 

 

     “Watch Will for a few days, we need to get our own stuff from New York and I don’t want to drag him back for a two or three-day trip.” She explains, running a hand through her recently shortened hair. 

 

     “Of course, you know I love this little guy.” I retort, pulling Will from my shoulders and into my arms with one swift move. I laugh as he begins to squirm in my arms, dropping the small Omega to the ground with a smirk. 

 

      “Well we’re going to leave tomorrow so do you think you can watch him tonight too?” I glance down at Will who’s nodding enthusiastically so I do the same, brushing my hair from my eyes. 

 

     “I don’t mind skipping school for a few days, but if we need to go somewhere all I have is my bike and you would kill me if I even thought of that.” I murmur, already thinking of possible solutions. 

 

     “Way ahead of you, we had the Jeep brought up yesterday. It’s in the garage and the tank is full.” I nod slowly and reach forward to pull Will to my side, ruffling his hair happily. 

 

“Alright then, we’ll stay here as one of my mate’s is staying at my place. You guys enjoy a night out, we’ll be fine okay?” Ali nods and begins to pull Javy out of the house, a certain look in her eyes that makes me grimace. “How about we go get some food little buddy?”

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

     The next morning I wake up to Justin Timberlake’s SexyBack playing loudly beside me, Will still asleep on my chest. I blindly reach for my phone and quickly answer, trying not to wake the Omega up.

 

     “Hello?” I mumble tiredly, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I yawn. 

 

     “Hey, uh, Lex. Sorry, it’s really early, but I just need to ask a favor.” I perk up a bit more at the sound of Archie’s voice, still kind of out of it though. 

 

     “What do you need, Red?” I ask softly, brushing my fingers through Will’s curls absently.

 

     “Well my dad’s construction crew was bought out and he really needs the SoDale job, but he can’t do anything without a crew.” 

 

     “And you need my help,” I surmise, glancing at the clock on my bedside table with a groan. _ ‘Seven in the goddamn morning.’ _

 

     “Yeah,” I hum thoughtfully as I really want to help but I’m not sure what to do with Will. 

 

     “Okay, here’s the deal. I have a friend with me, do you mind if he tags along?” 

 

     “Of course man, whatever you need. Just be at the drive-in by nine, okay?” I chuckle and run a hand through my own hair, wondering how I’m going to get Will to wake up.

 

     “I’ll see you then.” I hang up and toss my phone on to the left armchair, sitting up with Will wrapping his arms and legs around my torso. “C’mon little buddy, wake up.” He grumbles in a way that’s reminiscent of his dad, his lip stuck out in a stubborn pout.

 

    “We’ll go get pancakes.” I sing-song, watching with a triumphant smile as he slowly opens one eye.

 

“With chocolate chips?” Will questions, watching me closely as I begin to laugh.  _ ‘Like father, like son.’ _

 

“Whatever you want little man, you gotta get dressed though. We’re going to go help one of my mates with something.” I state happily, dropping him on to the bed to go change when I realize none of my clothes are here. “Fuck me. Guess we’re going to stop by my other place as well, Will.” 

 

I leave him to get dressed and instead head downstairs where my shoes are by the door, tugging my Converse on with a sigh. Will comes running down the steps in a pair of basketball shorts and a Steven Universe t-shirt, his little work boots still untied. I scoop him up as he runs by, setting him down on one of the steps and kneeling down to tie his shoes. 

 

     “So you’ll probably be away from me for a bit so maybe you should grab your bag, I don’t want you getting bored,” I explain gently, watching as he runs to the kitchen with a serious look. He comes back with his bag slung across his shoulders, the familiar big grin on his lips. I lead him out to the garage and make sure he’s buckled up before heading to my place, leaving Will in the car while I run to change. 

 

     I note how faded Juggy’s scent is so I assume Archie already got him, making this a hell of a lot easier. I change into an old pair of ripped blue jeans and a faded t-shirt, snagging my scuffed up combat boots from the back of my closet. I grab a few more outfits and stuff them in a duffel bag before rejoining Will, the young boy bobbing his head along with my rap music. 

 

     The drive to Pop’s is spent with Will rapping Logic lyrics as loud as he can, the scene so funny I just have to send a video to Javy. I open the door for him and lead him into the diner, immediately nudging him to counter. I lift him up onto the seat before sliding on to my own, Pop trudging over to us with the usual welcoming smile. 

 

    “Two stacks of chocolate chip pancakes please, oh and a cup of chocolate milk.” I recite to Pop, Will beaming up at me from his seat. We eat pretty quick and then head to the construction site just as another truck pulls up beside us. I watch as Archie, Kev, and Juggy climb out with two football players, all of them smiling brightly.  _ ‘Red is quite determined Beta.’ _

 

     I climb out and then grab Will, the Omega on to my shoulders with ease before joining the crew. Mrs. Lodge and Mr. Andrews eye us warily, both sets of eyes stopping on Will and me with thinly veiled shock. As Mr. Andrews leads the rest of the crew away Mrs. Lodge stops me, a soft smile on her lips.

 

     “Hello, Lex, who is this cutie?” She inquires gently, her smile genuinely reaching her eyes as she waves to Will.

 

“This is my nephew, Will. I couldn’t exactly leave him at home and Archie said I could I brought him with me.” I reply simply, tugging said boy from my shoulders and setting him down on the ground. 

 

     “If you’d like, he can stay in the office with me. It’s quiet in there and he’ll stay cool,” Mrs. Lodge suggests, looking more at me than at Will. I glance down at the boy in question to see him eyeing Mrs. Lodge curiously, but eventually, he nods and follows the older Omega into the trailer, leaving me to track down the others. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

     I spend the day moving rocks with the guys, something that is not as hard as I originally thought. I’d rather do this than go through the trainee program, now that was hell. By the time the sun goes down, I’m a sweaty mess and my t-shirt is devoid of sleeves, having torn them off maybe four hours ago as they limited my movement too much.  

 

     While the others head in the trailer I take a moment to let Ali and Javy know we’re safe. I hear some weird banging coming from the equipment area so I go to investigate, pulling a slim throwing knife from my boot. Another approaches and continues to hit the machine so I step forward and throw my knife, lodging it through one guy’s hand. 

 

     They both come at me so I have no choice but to fight back, thankfully these guys are Betas at best and come nowhere near my strength. I dodge the first hit but the second guy catches me in the ribs, grunting before I can stop it. The guy with my knife still in his hand throws a sloppy punch so I grab his wrist in a tight grip, yanking his shoulder clean out of the socket before kicking him away. 

 

     “If you keep workin’, we’ll just keep coming back.” I turn when I hear something behind me but swear when I realize it’s a diversion, the fist that hits my face being proof. He throws another strong punch but this time I raise my hand to block it, though I get distracted by the sound of more feet coming towards us. The second man gets in one more hit that makes me taste blood, the growl that rips from my throat downright feral. I fake to the left before delivering a roundhouse kick that catches his jaw, the guy tumbling to the ground.

 

     When he sees the others running towards us he scrambles off the ground and towards his partner, rousing the man enough to drag him to their truck. The others crowd around me and I’m glad that Will’s not with them, not wanting the young boy to have to see this yet. I spit the blood from my mouth as Mr. Andrews asks what happened, his eyes darting from my eye to my lip. 

 

“They said if they keep working then they’ll keep coming back,” I mutter, jerking back out of habit when Juggy reaches up to touch my eye. 

 

     “You’re gonna have a hell of a shiner, kid.” Mr. Andrews comments, the simple statement making me chuckle. 

 

     “I’ve had a lot worse than a black eye, sir,” I reply shortly, ignoring Juggy’s questioning gaze in favor of wiping the blood from my chin with the bottom of my shirt. “Where’s my nephew?” Archie silently points to the trailer so I start walking that way, my ribs aching with every step. 

 

     I open the door to find Mrs. Lodge worrying a pencil between her teeth while Will reads with his headphones on, my ears picking up snippets of my own music. Her eyes widen when she sees me but I just shake my head, not wanting to spook Will. I clean the rest of the blood off my face as quickly as I can before the boy notices I’m back, realizing there’s nothing I can do for my eye. I kneel down in front of Will and tap his book twice, the smaller boy pushing his headphones off, gaping when he sees my injuries. 

 

     “Are you okay?” He asks simply, reaching a tiny hand out to trace the edge of my bruised eye.

 

     "I’m okay little man, you know that.” I retort, reaching up to ruffle his hair just the way he hates it. 

 

     “Did you win?” I chuckle drily and nod, running a hand through my sweat-slicked hair.    

 

     “I always win, don’t I?” He grins up and me and wraps his arms around my neck, a clear sign for me to pick him up. “Thank you for watching him, Mrs. Lodge.” The older Omega nods and smiles as I leave, Will waving goodbye to the crew as we pass by. I help him buckle up like always and then drive home, turning on his favorite song out of habit. 

 

     “Do you want to get some food?” I question softly, peering at the small boy in the rearview mirror. 

 

     “No thanks, Mrs. Lodge had someone bring us burgers.” I nod and make a mental note to give Ronnie money to pay her back. When I park out front Will is already asleep, the small boy snoring softly as I carry him into the house. I lay him down on the left side of the bed before collapsing down beside him, thoroughly exhausted.

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

“So your parents are coming back today.” Will looks up from his eggs, his face blank. He swallows his mouthful of food and then shrugs, something he picked up from his mother most definitely.

 

     “Okay, it makes this permanent.” I raise a brow at his strangely cryptic answer but leave it at that. After breakfast while I do the dishes Will finishes his book so we can watch the movie, the boy practically bouncing in his seat. As I get the movie set up in the Screening Room I shoot a quick text to Ali to see if they’ve left yet. 

 

**Ali-cat: Not yet why?**

 

**Lex: I was wonderin if you’d send up the rest of my cars**

**I don’t think I’ll be using my bike for a bit**

 

**Ali-cat: Sure, I’ll get some other Sect members to drive them when we leave**

 

**Lex: You’re a lifesaver Ali-cat**

 

     I turn off my phone so it doesn’t disrupt the movie and relax into the seat, Will sprawling across my lap like a cat. We end up watching Harry Potter one through five, Will yelling that he hasn’t read the six yet when I tried to put it on. I make sandwiches for lunch as my expertise kind of sticks with breakfast food, lunch and dinner not having been important to my father. 

 

     At around six I hear the front door open so I step out to make sure it’s safe, barely blocking the kick Ali aims at my head. I drop her leg and duck just as Javy’s fist whistles through the air, sweeping his legs out from under him, more out of habit than anything.  _ ‘I mean, when I got there all I could do was sweep legs.’ _

 

     “Just makin’ sure you can protect my pup, that’s all.” I glare half-heartedly at Javy but then just pull him into a side hug. 

 

     “You know damn well I can,” I reply shortly, Ali raises a brow as she reaches up to grasp my chin, her eyes studying my injuries from a few nights ago.

 

     “What the hell happened?” I sigh at her sharp tone, knowing full well she’s about to go into Mother Hen mode. 

 

“I was helping Fred Andrews when two thugs started bashing the equipment, believe me, they’re way worse off than I am. I don’t think one guy will ever have the full range of motion in his arm again.” I explain gently, glancing behind me when I hear the pitter patter of little feet and the exclamation of ‘Mommy’.

 

     I leave them to talk when my phone begins to buzz incessantly. I see the messages are from Betty so I open it and read the messages quickly, swearing to myself loudly.

 

**Kitten: I heard about what happened**

**Are you okay?**

 

**Lex: I’m fine Kitten, no worries.**

 

**Kitten: Then you wouldn’t mind coming by my place?**

 

**Lex: Wish I could darlin’ but I got family over.**

**I’ll see you at school tomorrow though**

 

**Kitten: Alright, stay safe Alpha**

 

     I swallow at her last message and slide my phone back into my pocket, trying to shake off the shiver that wracks my body before stepping outside. I park my Jeep, my father’s Ferrari, Convertible, and my bike in the garage seeing as how I won’t be using them here that much. I leave the R8 out as I think that will be my current ride, seeing as how I’ll probably have more passengers and it’s not as bulky as the Jeep.

 

     As I glance up towards the sky I realize for the first time that I feel at home, that I feel normal. My scars, my wolf, my past isn’t defining me for once and it feels fan-fucking-tastic.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, blame my bi-weekly mental breakdown


	9. La Grande Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in 2017 despite the Riverdale cast/writers never specifying the timeframe. It's definitely sometime in the 2000s so I'm just guessing lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy Ig.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I also changed Betty's eye color to blue despite Lili having green eyes. (I mean, the OG Betty had brown eyes so like,,, I'm not the first lmao.)

The next day I’m up early for a run and a shower, in that order of course. I get dressed in my usual skinny jeans and tight-fitting t-shirt before heading outside, grabbing my keys as I go. I decided to see exactly what my baby can do on the empty back road, getting to my trailer in record time. 

 

I slip inside quietly and am glad to see Juggy’s already dressed though he’s surprised to see me. I grab my Vans from the closet as he brushes his teeth, shoving my sketchbook labeled ‘People’ into my messenger bag. I turn around as Juggy steps out of my bathroom, his beanie in place, like armor.

 

     He follows me out the door but stops when he sees my car, a shocked expression fluttering across his face before it’s back to neutral. I motion for him to hurry up as I slide in behind the wheel, giving the younger Beta smirk before speeding towards Riverdale High. As we pull into my usual spot I can feel all eyes on us, though I’ve been trained to ignore this shit, Juggy hasn’t. I can tell it bothers him as I split to go get coffee, ordering two in a spur of the moment decision. 

 

     My first period is canceled so I go find Ronnie as I am holding her coffee, surprised to find her talking to another girl in the lounge. I lean against the doorway as she talks to the girl, knowing I shouldn’t be surprised that the Omega cares. As she gets up our eyes meet and I can tell she’s genuinely concerned for the Beta girl.

 

     “You know, that was really nice of you,” I comment as I hand her drink, savoring the sweet smile she gives me. 

 

     “Her poem in English was like a cry for help, truly dark stuff. If I can make her life even a little bit better, even for just a couple of hours, I’m going to do it.” I smile at the conviction in her voice, reaching out to grab her hand. 

 

     “You are proof that we are more than what people see us as,” I murmur, peering down into the Latina’s dark eyes. 

 

     "And what do people see you as?” I chuckle darkly at the whispered question, her words being eerily similar to something the Director once asked me. 

 

     “Freak, misfit, punk. Take your pick, Hermosa.” I give her a wink before heading to Calculus, trying to shake away the look in her eyes. Halfway down the hall, I remember that my teacher is on maternity, leaving me to head back to the lounge. I note some of the more obnoxious football players but I’m more interested in finishing my drawing of Cheryl though I’m not sure if I like it.  _ ‘This is what happens when you try a new art style.’ _

 

     I eventually have to go to Physics and pay attention because if I don’t I will undoubtedly fail the class. Sadly I have homework which annoys me to no end though I should expect it by  now as I go to school. One that gives homework. I head to lunch where I grab a bottle of water before finding the others outside, plopping down beside Juggy.  I pull out my sketchbook so I can finish the drawing from earlier, not realizing that I’m being watched until the table goes silent. I glance up from my hunched position, raising a brow at my mates and their curious gazes. 

 

     “What are you doing?” Archie asks with a smile, his eyes on mine instead of straying towards my paper. 

 

     “I’m drawing, it helps me think, you know.” I set my pencil down and go to close it when Ronnie grabs my wrist, a hopeful smirk on her ruby red lips. 

 

     “Can we see?” I hand her without a word, trying to trust more like Ali said I should, like four years ago. I check my phone as they flip through the pages, each one of them looking surprised to see themselves. 

 

     “Is there anything you can’t do?” I raise a brow at Ronnie’s question but nod nonetheless. 

 

     “I can’t cook much else than breakfast foods.” I supply hesitantly, brushing my hair back as the wind starts to pick up. Ronnie just gives me this look before studying her picture, her fingers tracing the lines. The bell rings so I take back my sketchbook, trying to put it back in my bag while the others leave, minus Betty who stays by my side. 

 

      “You’re an amazing artist.” I smile and glance around the now empty commons, surprised that it emptied so fast. I press a sweet kiss to her lips as it has been way too long, glad that I can still take her breath away. 

 

     “Thank you, how are you, Kitten?” She bites her lip at the nickname and I can see her cheeks tinged pink. 

 

     “It’s been interesting, will you stop by later?” My Omega asks hopefully, my fingers itching to pluck her lip from between her teeth. 

 

     “Knock on the door or climb the tree?” I retort, chuckling when she rolls her eyes at me. 

 

     “Whatever, but I’d recommend the tree.” I nod and press a kiss to her forehead, giving her one last smile before jogging to German. I’m a few minutes late but Betty’s worth it, even if  Mr. Grant glares at me the whole period. I also have German homework so I guess this will be the first thing I do, definitely wanting to put Physics off for as long as possible. 

 

     For the last hour of my day, I just work on homework, putting on my headphones and blocking out the world until the bell rings. I shove my books into my locker and then head out to my car, rolling my eyes when I see people whispering and pointing. I wait for Juggy in the car, smiling at the picture Javy sent me of Will and Ali playing video games at their place.

 

     “Hey Lex, where did you get this car?” I resist the urge to jump at the sound of Juggy’s voice, cursing myself for getting so distracted. 

 

     “It was a gift from a friend,” I lie smoothly, not keen on revealing that information until I have to. 

 

     “A friend gave you a car this expensive?” He deadpans, his tone full of disbelief as I drive us back to the trailer park.

 

     “Yes, a very good friend.” Thankfully the Beta drops the conversation there, taking the rest of the ride to stare out the window in deep thought. When we stop I turn to the brooding boy with a sigh, hoping this conversation can go at least somewhat smoothly. “How would you feel about living here alone?”

 

     “This is your place.” He states simply, not giving me any sort of opinion on the matter, just a vague ass statement. 

 

     “Well, it was my mother’s but yes. She bought it a long time ago so you wouldn’t need to worry about rent, and you can even use my bike for the time being.” I explain gently, not sure if he sees this as a handout. 

 

      “Where will you stay?” Juggy asks after a minute, probably seeing the benefits of living alone. 

 

     “I have a place, no worries. I’ve even talked to Pop Tate about a tab at the diner, you don’t have to worry about going hungry either.” He gapes at me openly for a minute before adopting a cautious look, probably not used to getting things without a catch to them. 

 

     “Do you know how much I eat? Why would you do this?” I can hear the left off ‘for me’ at the end but I don’t comment on that, instead choosing to smile.

 

     “Because I’m your Alpha, remember?” I reply, only half joking as I am like 97% sure he's one of my packmates. 

 

     “But not really, because you have a mate already.” I raise a brow at that because I have no recollection of telling him that, so that means someone else did.

 

     “Who let it slip?” I question with a tired sigh, hoping I don’t have to broach the mate subject with him just yet. 

 

     “Betty,” He admits with this soft smile, “We kissed and I made a comment about being the only one with a mate in our friend group but she said you had one.” I nod slowly, thinking about how to approach this.

 

     “I have two mates, actually,” I confess, gauging his reaction in case he doesn’t take that information too well.

 

     “Man, I don’t know how I’m gonna handle one mate, let alone how I’d handle two.” He mutters, his soft-spoken words making me laugh. 

 

     “What’s so difficult about a mate?” As soon as the words leave my mouth Juggy tenses up, the Beta swallowing nervously as he avoids my gaze. 

 

     “If they were an Omega, for one thing. They need Alphas when they go through their heat, especially their first one, and I’m no Alpha. It doesn’t help that I don’t like sex, even the thought of it makes me feel sick.” He replies, trying to keep his tone level and calm but I can hear the underlying fear. 

 

     “So you’re Asexual?” I guess curiously, leaning back a bit when his neck snaps up in surprise.

 

     “You know what that is?” I nod as I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly, trying to make the Beta a bit more comfortable.

 

     “Of course, I dated a boy who was Asexual. He didn’t like sex or kissing, but hhe liked to cuddle and watch movies. At the time I was okay with that, I wasn’t in the right state of mind to be intimate with someone anyway.” I explain with a shrug, not really trying to relive my first few months with the Sect. 

 

     “Well um, that doesn’t really help with my mate. I don’t want to disappoint them but at the same time they don't want me.” I nod and open the door, smiling gently at Juggy.

 

     “He’ll be with you no matter what, Jughead Jones,” I claim as I head inside, leaving him to contemplate what I said. I head to my room and put all my clothes into the boxes Javy brought with him, leaving my knick-knacks for another time. As I lug the boxes back to my car I see Juggy staring at a trailer adjacent to mine, a pensive look on his face. 

 

     “Hey,” I call out, the young Beta turning to around sharply, “ If you need me, no matter what time, just call me. Don’t forget to eat Juggy, stay safe.” I smirk once more before sliding behind the wheel, driving to Betty’s leisurely. As I pull up in front of the Cooper residence I get a text from Red, a smile coming to my lips unconsciously. 

 

**Gingerlake: Hey you wanna come chill for a bit**

 

**Lex: I’m stopping by Betty’s actually so if you want I can meet you in your garage after?**

 

**Gingerlake: Great see you then**

 

     I toss my phone into the passenger seat before slipping out, slinking along the side of Betty’s house and to the tree. I climb it with ease and knock softly on her window, grinning when I see her. She slides it open and pulls me close for a quick kiss, pulling back after a second to wipe away her smudged lipstick.

 

     “I’ve missed you,” Betty admits quietly, her blue eyes slightly darker as I lean forward to run my thumb over her cheek. 

 

      “I always miss you, Kitten,” I reply honestly, winking at her as I lean against her window seal. “What did you want to tell me?”

 

     “My mom is absolutely crazy!” She exclaims quietly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her mother isn’t there. “She kicked my dad out and then threw a brick through The Register window last night.” I raise a brow and chuckle, not having expected that of Mama Cooper. 

 

     “Least she didn’t hit him,” I shrug absently, barely dodging the swat she swings my way. “Hey, watch it, Kitten.” I run a hand through my hair but freeze when I hear footsteps approaching her doorway, dropping out of sight just as the door opens. I hear Mama Cooper talking as I balance on the tree limbs, dropping to the ground with a soft thump. I pull myself  over the fence and into Archie’s backyard, glancing back as Betty’s mother sticks her head out the window.

 

     I knock on the garage door, Archie opening quicker than I had expected, his cheeks flushed and chest heaving. He steps to the side to let me in, that usual Boy Next Door grin on his lips as I plop down on the stool. He grabs his guitar and hands it to me, another acoustic in hand as I pull on the strap. 

 

     “What do you want to play?” He asks as he tosses me a black pick, a baby blue one between his fingers. I strum a few random chords to familiarize myself with the guitar, tapping the edge with my free hand. 

 

     “Join in if you know the words?” I suggest, smiling slightly when he sets his guitar to the side and sits up straighter.  _ “It’s been a long day without you my friend, and I’ll tell you all about when I see you again. We’ve come a long way from where we began, oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again,”  _ I keep playing the notes, watching Archie with a smirk. 

 

**“Why’d you have to leave so soon? Why’d you have to go? Why do you have to leave me when I need you the most.”** Archie sings, his voice low and smooth as I strum.  **“Cause I don’t really know how to tell ya, without feeling much worse. I know you’re in a better place but it’s always gonna hurt.”**

 

**_“Carry on, give me all the strength I need to carry on.”_ ** I join in, liking the way our voices meld together seamlessly.

 

**“It’s been a long day without you my friend, and I’ll tell you all about when I see you again. We’ve come a long way from where we began, oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again,”** As I join him again he looks into my eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. 

 

_      “How do I breathe without you, feeling so cold? I’ll be waiting right here for you till the day you’re home. Carry on, give me all the strength I need to carry on. So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go, and every road you take will always lead you home…” _ I stop play once the note finishes, letting the rest of the song go. 

 

     “You really are an amazing singer.” Red gushes, the tips of his ears a little pink as he says so. 

 

     “I used my guitar to make money, I had to be good,” I mutter sarcastically, running a hand through my hair slowly. 

 

     “Why did you have to play?” Archie inquires, stressing the ‘have’ as I set his guitar down. 

 

     “I didn’t always have the money I have now, I didn’t have anything before I turned 10.” I retort, knowing that he’s alluding to the fact that I drive an expensive car and live on my own. 

 

     “What about your parents?” I sigh deeply and fiddle with the hem of my t-shirt, trying not to think about them too much.

 

     “My mother died when I was three, and my father wasn’t great. Let’s just leave it at that, okay?” 

 

     “I, I’m sorry Lex, I didn’t mean to pry.” Archie stutters, trying to justify his questions. 

 

     “Yeah, Red, you did.” I counter sharply, sliding off the bench and setting his guitar down on the stool. “I have some stuff I need to do, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I leave before he can try and get me to stay, not that it’d be too hard as he is my packmate. 

 

     When I get back in my car I shoot Betty a quick apology, kind of annoyed that I had to leave her so soon. While I drive though I call Javy, humming along to his waiting music out of habit. 

 

     “Hey mate, do you have your tattoo stuff?”

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

     The next morning I get up early to change the bandages around my wrists, my back, and the one on my chest; making sure to clean them thoroughly. I get dressed in blue jeans and a black long-sleeve, tugging on my combat boots absentmindedly. I brush my hair and teeth quickly before heading to school, making a mental note to unpack my stuff after I grab the rest. 

 

     I drive to school and see Juggy’s already here, my bike parked in the spot beside my usual one. I stop to get two cups of coffee before searching for Ronnie, finding the Latina applying lipstick by her locker. As we sip our coffee in a comfortable silence Betty and Kev join us, my fellow Alpha looking slightly distressed. 

 

     “Do you remember when you went swooping in to save Ethel ‘cause you thought she might be suicidal?” Kev starts, Ronnie immediately beginning to panic as well.

     

     “Oh no, she didn’t…” The Latina trails off, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

 

     “No, but her dad did. He  _ accidentally  _ swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills.” I freeze slightly at that, flashing back to the time when I did the exact same thing almost four years ago. I snap myself out of the memory as I know Ronnie is more important but the girl is already gone, leaving me no choice but to follow her. 

 

     I slip into the girl’s locker room and watch as she rips the pearls from her neck, sobs wracking her tiny body. I surge forward and pull the distressed Omega into my arms, not caring that her tears are soaking through my t-shirt. I step back so I’m leaning against the lockers, pulling Ronnie to the floor as I’m already holding her up.

 

     I just let her cry until she can’t anymore, until she’s just hiccuping. I hold her as close as I possibly can, even though I’d rather be skin to skin, just purring deeply. Eventually, she calms down enough to match pitch, something that manages to calm my own nerves as well. As I glance up at the clock I realize we’ve missed our second period.

 

     “Hermosa, we have to get up now. We’ve already skipped third period.” I whisper softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she slowly disentangles herself from me. I watch her closely as she re-applies her makeup, noting the underlying sadness still in her dark eyes. 

 

     “I guess I’m not very attractive right now,” Ronnie comments, her eyes still red-rimmed from crying.

 

     “You’re beautiful no matter what, Veronica,” I whisper smoothly, giving my other Omega a gentle smile. “I’m going to go to Physics, text me if you need me.” She nods and then I’m out the door, though I know that if she were to call me back I would go immediately. I barely make it to Physics in time but thankfully Mr. Lukas doesn’t shut the door, just glares at me in annoyance.

 

     I half-heartedly pay attention to the lesson, worried about my Omega, well all my packmates as they seem to be going through their own shit. When the bell rings I’m the first one out the door, my bag already slung over my shoulder as I check myself out for the rest of the day. I call Ali on the way home to see if she’s busy tomorrow. I think I need to let out some of my anger. 

  
  



	10. The Lost Weekend

“Hey Lex, where have you been?” I glance over at Betty as I shut my locker, putting on a small smile for the Omega.

 

“Just some personal stuff, no big deal.” I lie smoothly, tucking my German textbook under my arm. “What about you?”

“I found out Jughead’s birthday is tomorrow,” Betty states cheerfully, her ponytail bouncing as we walk down the hallway. 

 

“I’m assuming he didn’t say anything then,” I mutter quietly, though Betty still hears me and swats my shoulder. 

 

“Did you know?” She questions, eyeing me suspiciously as I stop outside my classroom.

 

“No, but I can understand hating your birthday so much you don’t want to celebrate ever again.” I leave her at that, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from telling her about the tally marks on my hip that I got every fucking year.

 

I turn in my homework to the front of the room before taking my seat, just pulling out my sketchbook to keep my mind busy. Class seems to drag on but as soon as the bell rings I’m out the door, stopping when I see my Omega waiting. I clench my jaw and try to walk the other way but she catches up easily, damn her long legs.

 

“Why do you hate your birthday?” I stop in the middle of the hall and turn to her slowly, brushing my hair back from my eyes. 

 

“Betty, my father is a piece of human garbage and I never want to remember or celebrate my birthday again. Maybe later I’ll tell you, but for now Kitten, please let it go.” I turn on my heel and stride out the doors, heading home as I have no reason to stay here for my free period. I stop by Pops to get some food, giving the man a twenty before striding back out the door, not waiting for my change. 

 

Since the roads are relatively empty I speed back to my new home, not caring for laws or safety at this particular moment. Like every other time, thinking about my father makes me pissy and annoyed. As I pull into the driveway I get a text from my Omega but I just ignore it, not wanting to snap at her or worse. 

 

I climb out of my car and swing my bag over my shoulder tiredly, pressing my thumb to the door scanner half-heartedly. As I step inside I freeze, the sound of floorboards creaking under the weight of someone’s footsteps reaching my ears. I drop my bag just as a figure jumps at me, immediately blocking the kick aimed at my head. 

 

We go blow for blow until another person joins in, though this one is distinctly smaller than me so that may work in my favor. I fake to the left and instead sweep out the male’s legs, turning my focus to the woman who launches herself at me. Her thighs wrap around my neck as she uses my substantial height against me, pulling me to the ground with her momentum. I bite her thigh as my vision begins to blur, taking my chance and jerking out of her grip.

 

I get ready to deal a finishing blow when the other attacker rips off his mask to reveal my shitty best friend, the usual arrogant smirk gracing his lips. I let go of the other one and instead pull off her mask, glaring down at Alice who isn’t smirking but her smile doesn’t feel any less condescending.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” I growl lowly, not caring how Alice begins to submit to me for the first time in years, Javy immediately responding with a rumble of his own.

 

“Training, you’ve been slacking since you got here and that’s not okay. Imagine if someone came after you like this, you weren’t ready.” I growl once more before striding past them and up to my room, slamming the door behind me with more force than necessary. I change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading back downstairs.

 

Thankfully, the pair is gone by the time I reach the bottom of the stairs. I slip into the garage and to my Jeep, intent on getting the rest of my stuff from the trailer. I can hear my phone buzz beside me but as I have a feeling it’s from Betty so I don’t answer. When I pull up to the trailer my bike is parked beside the steps, a sigh escaping me as I realize Juggy’s here. 

 

I slip inside almost silently to see the younger boy standing by the fridge, burger in hand as he reads from a thick book. I walk beside him and into my old room where a lot of my stuff has been packed into four boxes, a smile coming to my lips despite my annoyance. As I pass by Juggy again he jumps in fright, finally noticing that I’m here.

 

“Hey Lex, I packed up your stuff since I assumed you’d be coming back for it. I’m not trying to kick you out, that wasn’t-” I cut off the rest of his ramble with a small chuckle, readjusting the boxes under my arms. 

 

“Thank you, Juggy. I’m grateful you packed my garbage ‘cause I didn’t want to do it.” I state, giving the Beta a small smile before stepping out the door. As I push the boxes into the back Juggy comes back with another, beanie looking a bit disheveled for some reason. I adjust it with a soft sigh before going to grab the last one, Juggy leaning against the bumper with his usual pensive look.

 

“What was your life like before Riverdale?” I raise a brow at the sudden question, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Betty. I’ll tell you eventually, just not today or anytime soon. I don’t like reliving my childhood and I hope you can accept that.” I reply shortly, stepping past the boy quickly. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” I leave before Juggy can say anything else, my mood dropping even more.

 

I drive back home and lug my boxes up the stairs to my room, setting them all down on my bed. I unpack my shoes first and finally claim my spot in the closet, dropping each pair on to the bottom shelves in the middle section. Next is my sparse selection of clothes, about seven outfits if I put them together, tops on the right and jeans on the left. As I work methodically I think about my mates, how it doesn’t seem to be going very well.  _ ‘At least two out of four know I’m their Alpha.’ _

 

I take the now empty boxes downstairs and outside, ripping them apart happily and tossing them into the fire. I watch them burn before heading back inside, eager to calm down and get some actual sleep as I haven’t been doing much of that lately. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

I plop down beside Archie with my tray, not even looking towards my Omega until I have the chance to apologize for my attitude yesterday. As I take a huge bite out of my burger I glance around the cafeteria like always, noting the exits and the most dangerous opponents. 

 

“Yeah, Mr. Jones told me Jughead’s never had a birthday party.” I glance up sharply from my food, wary of where this conversation is heading.

 

“Mmm-hm,” Archie agrees quietly, taking a swig of his water as he regards Betty. 

 

“Let’s have one for him,” Betty exclaims in a whisper, a sweet smile on her face as she talks. “Like, a low-key surprise party.”

 

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Ronnie chimes in, turning to her mate with an excited look in her at the mention of a party. 

 

“Jughead doesn’t like his birthday,” I finally comment, raising a brow at my Omegas from across the table. 

 

“Everybody says that nobody and means it.” Kev retorts, though his statement is very incorrect. 

 

“Jughead is a lone wolf,” Archie adds in, trying to prove my point that having an unwanted party is a bad idea. 

 

“Okay, ignoring the negativity.” Ronnie slides in, hand resting just below the choker that’s been distracting me all day. “Betty, you know me, any excuse to wear a cute party dress.” I resist the urge to roll my eyes as that would be quite rude and instead viciously bite into my burger, Kev eyeing me nervously from his spot beside Ronnie. 

 

“So, I’m thinking a quaint gathering, inner-circle only.” I open my mouth to tell her what a bad idea it is when Kev suddenly breaks in, his jaw dropping in an almost comical manner. 

 

“Oh my god, don’t turn around.” My fellow Alpha whispers, everyone turning around despite him telling us not to. My whole body heats up when I see Chuck Clayton stride in, still wearing that arrogant smirk like a crown, and barely notice my Omega get up. I go to follow as my instincts tell me to, not willing to leave her alone with that prick even in an open room, but Archie grabs me in a tight grip.

 

I growl at him and instead keep my eyes on the other Alpha, poised to strike in case he makes any sudden moves. Archie lets me go once Betty’s back in her seat, but when the coppery scent of blood fills my nose I can’t help but eye my Omega worriedly. As soon as lunch is over I drag her to the nearest janitor’s closet, switching our positions so I can push her against the closed door and check for injuries.

 

“Lex, what are you doing?” Betty questions, her eyes boring into me as I continue to search, growling in annoyance when I can’t find anything.

 

“I smelt blood,” I rumble in a lieu of an explanation, pressing my lips to her scent glands to mark her as mine, though I don’t know why.  _ ‘I’ve never had the urge to do this before so why now? _ ’ Betty nudges me back a bit so I go to apologize for presuming but freeze when she shows me her palms, the crescent-shaped indentations on her skin looking familiar, scarily so.

 

“This is a dangerous slope, Kitten. Dangerous.” I murmur gently, running my thumb over one to wipe away the blood, wincing slightly at her hiss of disapproval. “Believe me, this doesn’t work forever and when it stops you’ll want, no need, something else.” Betty raises a brow but doesn’t comment,  letting me fret over her hands instead. 

 

“It’s an accident, I only do it when I’m overwhelmed.” She mumbles, not meeting my eyes as I press a gentle kiss to each palm. 

 

“I know, I know Betty, but this is not the answer. I passed this point and plenty of others, some that I almost didn’t come back from.” I press my lips to each of the crescent cuts in her palm, peering up at my mate as I do so. “There are plenty of other outlets that are better than this, find one please.” 

 

“Okay Lex, I promise.” I kiss her gently this time, completely different to the ones we’ve shared before. I savor the feel of her lips against my own, not going any further than lightly holding her hips to keep her close. When I draw back I bite her lower lip gently before taking a step backward. “Later, Kitten.” I slip past her before I pull her back into another kiss, heading to German five minutes late. 

 

My teacher glares at me as I walk in but I brush it off, she isn’t important to me. I can’t pay attention to the lesson as I’m still worried about Betty, twitching anxiously in my seat as the clock ticks closer to the end of class. As soon as the bell rings I’m out the door and striding down the hall to the Blue and Gold, surprised to find Mama Cooper there as well. 

 

“You’re really falling for this Jones boy, aren’t you?” I can’t help but snort at the older Alpha’s question, both mother and daughter spinning around to look at me. Betty comes forward and gives me a slightly awkward side-hug since her mother is watching, her eyes piercing through me like a knife. I offer my hand to the other Alpha respectfully and put on my most charming smile, hopeful that Mama Cooper will fall for it. 

 

“Lex Chamberlain, ma’am, it’s nice to meet you.” I greet politely, keeping my tone low and non-threatening. Betty’s mom eyes me warily for a few minutes before taking my hand, though she never takes her eyes off me. 

 

“Anyways,” I start, turning to face my Omega with a grin. “Let me know what you decide to do about Juggy’s birthday.” 

 

“You’re gonna come?” I raise a brow at her surprised tone but nod, unsure of why she’s doubting me now. 

 

“Of course, Jughead’s my friend. Just because I think it’s a stupid idea doesn’t mean I wouldn’t attend.” I state, crossing my arms over my chest as I lean against one of the tables. “Besides, I doubt Ronnie would let me skip this.” Betty beams up at me and I can’t help but smile back, definitely not immune to my Omega when she smiles like that. 

 

“Okay, care to join me at cheer practice then?” She asks, already leaning over to grab her bag while Mama Cooper just watches from the sidelines. 

 

“Of course, as long as Cheryl doesn’t mind,” I reply, nodding to Betty’s mom before following her out the door. My Omega tells me about her day while we walk to the gym, eventually telling me about her plans for Juggy’s party. I hold the door open for her like my mom taught me, instantly making eye contact with Cheryl. The redheaded Alpha strides over while Betty goes to change, my Omega wishing me luck though I know I won’t need it. 

 

“What are you doing here, Chamberlain?” Cheryl questions lowly, arms crossed over her in a very defensive stance right off the bat.  _ ‘Hm, no clever nicknames or acerbic comments.’ _

“I came with  _ my  _ Omega, will this be a problem?” I arch a brow in challenge as I know that’s the only thing she really understands, though I’m not surprised by the shock that flickers through her eyes at my admission. My  _ first  _ admission.

 

“Of course not, you can stay with your Omega.” She turns on her heel and strides back to her fellow Vixens, hair whipping in my face and emphasizing the scent of maple syrup and something new. Betty comes out of the locker room in her uniform, my Omega giving me a wink as she walks by in her short shorts. I watch them practice with interest as I’ve never actually watched them this closely, only to be interrupted by Ronnie who finally strides in, twenty minutes late. I stand a little straighter when I recognize the determined look in her eyes, knowing this can’t end well. 

 

“You’re late, Veronica.” Cheryl states, blood red lips turned downwards into a frown. “We’ve already reviewed the choreography for Homecoming. That means you’ll be in the back, where your presence will do the least amount of damage.” 

 

“With you front and center, no doubt.” Ronnie remarks venomously, her gaze unwavering as she stares down the Alpha.  _ ‘How the fuck is she doing that? I can feel and smell Cheryl’s pheromones from here.’ _

 

“But of course, I do have the maddest skills on this squad.” Cheryl retorts smoothly, not hesitating to meet Ronnie word for icy word. 

 

“And because you’re a Blossom Alpha we’re supposed to accept whatever you say as gospel truth?”  _ ‘Oh fuck, she’s  _ **_challenging_ ** _ her.’ _

 

“You’re welcome to challenge me Veronica, but you’ll lose.” I want to separate the two of them but I know I should let this play out, even if it does end in blows. 

 

“Let’s let the Vixens decide who’s cherry on top.” The other girls move to the side so I move closer to Betty, the tension in the gym palpable as the two queen bees get into place. One girl presses play on the music and I instantly recognize the song as something we heard in the club, one I know Ronnie can dance to _very_ _well_. _‘Animals or something, fuck if I know.’_

 

My other Omega starts off, all smooth and sexy until Cheryl takes over. I have to admit, both of them are phenomenal dancers but of course I choose my girl. I gauge Cheryl’s reaction closely once the other girls head to the locker room again, leaving me alone with the redhead. My fellow Alpha lets out a deep sigh and seems to be breaking down, only to stop when she realizes I’m still here. 

 

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, Bombshell.” I murmur as I pass by, knowing she can hear me. I meet Ronnie and Betty outside the door, both of them laughing and smiling about the Latina’s victory. As we walk to my car I realize that Ronnie has just started a war with one of the most powerful Alphas in this hicktown and there is bound to be bloodshed.

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

I’m hiding out in Archie’s kitchen while we wait for Betty and Jughead, my thoughts on the Blossom-Lodge situation. I look up when I hear the door open, relaxing a bit when I hear Ronnie’s voice. I tune the rest of the conversations and instead focus on her heartbeat, trying to figure out why I’m so... _ off. _ The lights go off so I assume Jughead’s finally here, though I don’t hide with the others. Instead I drink in the dark like a loner I am. 

 

I move to the doorway when the lights come back on, wincing sympathetically as each person greets the uncomfortable Beta. He meets my eyes as Betty comes out with her burger cake, the boy looking more pale than normal. Ronnie brushes past me so I follow, anything to get away from this trainwreck waiting to happen. I see a few stray tears fall from the Latinas’ eyes, my beautiful Omega trying to wipe them away before I notice.

 

“I’m not going to ask if you’re okay, because you’re obviously not, but I can offer my help if needed.” I murmur gently, standing beside Ronnie and offering my cup of Malibu. She downs the entire cup in one go before flinging herself into my arms, squeezing me as tight as she can. I just hold her for a second, savoring the moment and how right it feels to just be with her though I know it’d be even better with a certain blonde. 

 

“Everything okay?” I turn to Betty and give a curt nod, almost growling when Ronnie slips out of my grip. 

 

“Yeah, just not in the party mood like I usually am.” I can tell they don’t believe her but they don’t push farther, Jughead the only one to reply. 

“Me neither,” I tense up as Betty’s smile falls, waiting for her little dreams to go up in flames. 

 

“You’re not actually upset that I threw you a party, are you?”  _ ‘In all fairness, Kitten, I would be pretty pissed if you did something I explicitly told you not to.’ _

 

“It is nice Betty, I appreciate it. It’s just, I’d be happier if it was just the five of us in a booth at Pop’s.” Jughead mutters, eyes darting to each one of us uncertainly. 

 

“We always do that, I wanted to do something special.” Betty replies, trying to get the Beta to see her point. 

 

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” I wince at the affronted look that covers my Kitten’s face, not knowing who to defend at this point. 

 

“Why is everything so doom and gloom with you, Jug? Why can’t it just be normal for once?” Betty questions, not caring that the rest of us are just watching them like they’re our favorite soap opera. 

 

“I’m not normal Betty,” Juggy finally snaps, “I’m not wired to be normal.” I can tell Betty wants to argue further but the doorbell distracts us, none of us knowing who could be at the door. We step into the foyer as the door opens to reveal Cheryl and a ton of other people, Clayton of all people behind her. Moose asks Archie where he wants the kegs and I can tell my Beta is debating it but in the end he gives in, starting a real party. 

 

Jughead makes his escape as music begins to play throughout the house, my eyes following him until he’s out of view. I decide to stay sober as I know that with both Clayton  _ and _ Blossom under this roof that things will go bad, wanting to be ready for it. I stick with Ronnie, Kev, and Joaquin as I can’t find my Omega or Jughead. Archie is lost in the sea of bodies and looks relatively okay so I leave him be. 

 

I eventually split away from them in favor of going to find the birthday boy, mosty to make sure he didn’t leave yet. I find him in Archie’s garage petting Hotdog, the yellow lab seeming to enjoy the attention. Juggy doesn’t say anything as I pull up a stool, just stares at me as if expecting me to admonish him for skipping his party.  _ ‘I’m in the same boat as you mate.’ _

“Aren’t you gonna tell me off for being ungrateful?” I raise a brow at the boy as I sip my soda, chuckling quietly. 

 

“It’d be hella hypocritical for me to do so. I hate my birthday and if Betty did something like this I’d be pissed, just as you are.” I admit, gripping the edge of the stool in a vice-like grip to keep from leaning back.  _ ‘Slowly but surely, I am sobering up, I swear.’ _

 

“I just don’t understand why they didn’t listen.” Jughead mutters, still scratching the dogs’ head as he talks.

 

“Betty is a good girl, real sweet you know? She likes doing things for people, she likes being good. She wanted you to have at least one good birthday so she did it the only way she knew how.” I explain slowly, running a hand through my hair with a sigh. “The cake and friends, not the kegs and jocks.” Juggy snorts but there’s a small smile pulling at his lips, a win in my book. He goes to say something but the door suddenly opens, both of us twisting around to find his dad standing in the doorway awkwardly. 

 

“How are you Mr. Jones?” I ask when I realize Juggy isn’t saying anything, trying to relieve at least a bit of the tension. 

 

“Happy to be here, celebrating with my son.” He replies, giving said child a slight smirk. “Didn’t realize you had so many friends.” I chuckle softly as Jugheads’ nose wrinkles, the thought of being friends with the people inside apparently unappealing to the Beta. 

 

“I don’t, and fair warning you’re the only adult here.” Juggy retorts, the pseudo-smile falling from his lips. I leave Juggy alone with his dad and head back into the house, finding my Kitten picking up beer cans in the kitchen. I can smell Clayton’s overpowering cologne scent so I hang back, not here to start a brawl with the Alpha and his clan. I resist the urge to listen in on the conversation, instead moving away as she can hold her own. 

 

I grab another soda as Cheryl and Clayton begin to herd everyone into Archie’s livingroom, a devious smirk on the pairs’ lips. I lean against the wall with Juggy as Cheryl explains the rules of this godforsaken game, trying to make it seem like “a wholesome bonding experience”. 

 

“I’ll start the game with Veronica Lodge.” 

 

“Naturally,” Ronnie retorts, liquid courage making itself known in the Latina’s tone. 

 

“Let’s begin with the day you and your mob wife of a mother for a so-called “fresh start”. Tell us Veronica, what’s so fresh about defiling Archie Andrews in a closet?”  _ ‘Defiling Archie? Really?’  _ “Moving on to dear Daddy Lodge. Isn’t it true that your father, from prison, illegally purchased the drive-in land? Which makes me wonder, what else is he doing behind bars?” 

 

“Well, I can’t speak for my father but I can think of someone with a very dirty secret.” Ronnie begins, eyes darkening to an almost black appearance. “Specifically, Cheryl killing her very own brother.” My eyes widen as I realize what Ronnie’s doing, wishing we had the mate bond open because I would so be chewing her out for this. 

 

“Everyone knows how much I loved my brother,” Cheryl states, no bite to her words this time. 

 

“Exactly, but maybe did you love him in ways that you shouldn’t love a brother?” Ronnie questions, never once raising her voice above a deadly whisper. “And as you got older, Jason started to think it was strange, unnatural. So he chose Polly over you, and you shot him between the eyes like the stone cold bitch you are.”  _ ‘How did we get to this point??’  _ Dilton Doiley stands up next with a drink in hand, the weak Alpha eyeing Archie. 

 

“I saw Ms. Grundy’s car by Sweetwater River, the day Jason went missing.” He confesses, grinning almost maliciously. “I told Betty and Jughead, and then Ms. Grundy quit her job and left Riverdale, like, two days later. Let’s not forget that Archie was also at Sweetwater that morning.”  _ ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.’ _ I glance over at Jughead but his face is impassive, eyes thoughtful and pensieve. 

 

“Oh my god, color me shocked, Archie Andrews. Is that why you became a mediocre musician overnight?” Cheryl gasps mockingly, slowly stepping closer to the boy. “Because you and Ms. Four-Eyes were pulling a Mary Kay Letourneau?”

 

“Hold up, what? Andrews was banging a teacher?” Clayton interjects, that slimy smirk written across his lips enough to make my blood boil. “Damn, if I had known I would’ve added you and Ms. Grundy to the book of conquests.” I grit my teeth to keep from lashing out at the Alpha even though my hands itch to hit something. 

 

“Classy, Chuck, as always.” Ronnie mutters, glaring up at the boy. 

 

“That also explains why Archie can’t seem to keep a girlfriend to save his life. He’s got serious Mommy issues. Anything to say for yourself Arch? Were you the victim or the perpetrator?” I go to yank my packmates away from the duo of danger but Juggy grabs my arm, shaking his head and pulling me back. 

 

“I guess it’s my turn now.” Clayton smirks, eyeing my Kitten with a look I really don’t like. “Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal, starring Betty Cooper.” I jerk out of Juggy’s grip and move towards Clayton with a purpose, only for two of his cronies to grab me. I can’t risk letting my secret out so I have to pretend to struggle for my freedom before giving up, letting my body go limp in their grasp. 

 

“Leave her the hell alone, Clayton.” I growl, my patience and control tested with every second he continues to smirk. 

“Shut the fuck up, freak.” He snaps, baring his fangs at me in the typical display of dominance. “Look, you may be fucking the Golden Girl every night but you do not know her. Hell, Betty doesn’t know herself.” I close my eyes and try to breathe like Ali taught me, anything to keep from ripping Clayton to shreds in front of the others. 

 

“Do you remember the promise I made you that day in the locker room? I am  _ more than willing _ to deliver if you continue.” I hiss, snapping at one of the guys holding me as their fingers dig into the tattoo on my back. 

 

“Everyone knows why I got suspended,” Clayton continues, grinning over at me but still keeping a safe distance. “But what you don’t know is that she dressed up like a hooker, in a  _ god-awful _ black wig, drugged me, handcuffed me in the Jacuzzi, and I almost drowned until she got me to say what she wanted to hear. Then she really lost it, she actually thought she was Polly. But hey, you knew all about this, right, Chamberlain?” I lose my shit then, elbowing one football player in the ribs and head butting the other. I throw a quick right hook at Clayton, catching him off guard. 

He tries to block my next one but I’m the better Alpha, in all senses, and continue beating the shit out of him. I knock him to the ground and people scatter, someone trying to pull me off but I don’t let up until I feel his blood coating my knuckles. I rise from my knees and regard the room, my chest heaving as every Omega in the room begins to tilt their head to the side in submission. I glare down at Clayton who’s groaning on the floor and holding his face, moving away from him before I do more damage. 

 

“Party’s over!” I bark, everyone scrambling out of the room and out the door. Someone picks Clayton off the floor as I search for my Omegas, growling low in my throat until the step forward. I check them over for an injuries even though I know in my head she’s okay, but my hindbrain is a real protective bitch. 

 

I move to the door to make sure everyone is gone though I catch Mr. Jones speaking to Mama Cooper, wondering what that whole thing is about. I close the door behind me and survey the trashed house, the floor covered in confetti and beer cans. Betty and Ronnie pull my into the kitchen where Archie is cleaning a cut on Juggy’s cheek some football player gave him after he tried to help me.  _ ‘Yeah, whoever that was is on my shitlist now.’ _

 

“Sit down Lex,” Ronnie says softly, patting a stool opposite the boys. I do as told and let her and my Kitten clean my hands, the blood washing away to reveal split knuckles. 

 

“We’re goin’ to be bed, you guys can ha’e the spare room.” Archie slurs, arm wrapped around Juggy’s shoulder so he doesn’t collapse. Betty and Ronnie give them a wave each before turning back to me, both sharing an unreadable look. 

 

“There’s something wrong with me, Lex,” Betty starts, her eyes downcast as she steps in between my legs. “There’s a darkness inside me, something dangerous.” As I pull my Kitten closer Ronnie hugs her from behind, silent sobs beginning to wrack her body. 

 

“There’s darkness in both of us Betty, you’re not alone…” Ronnie trails off, our eyes meeting over the blonde’s shoulder. 

 

“I have secrets that I never want to share Elizabeth Cooper, but that doesn’t change how you see me.” I supply, my voice a bit scratchy from growling earlier. “My mother told me that it would end better than it began, I live by that because it’s all I have.” 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

I wake up to sun shining on my face and definitely not in my own bed. It takes a few seconds for me to realize I’m in Archie’s spare room, the memories of last night flooding back one by one. Someone groans and a pair of arms wrap tighter around my waist, black and blonde hair fanning over my chest. Both of my Omegas move closer to me in their sleep, one on each side tucked under my arms protectively. 

 

I let them sleep a little while longer before managing to slip out and pad down to the kitchen for a drink. I come face to face with Jughead who’s sipping on a beer, his eyes widening when he’s sees me. He tries to hide the drink for some reason but I just reach out and take it from him, downing the rest of it in one gulp. 

 

“Why are you up so early?” I glance at the clock to find it’s barely seven am, no one else in the house awake yet. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing Jughead.” I reply smoothly, grinning over at my Beta as I grab another beer from off the counter. He bites his lip and turns bright red, an obvious sign something must have happened after he and Archie went to bed.  _ ‘Ooooooh….’ _

 

“Archie kissed me,” Juggy admits softly, not meeting my eyes as he fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

“And how do you feel about it?” I question, brushing my messy hair back from my eyes.  _ ‘Other people’s relationships aren’t really my thing.’ _

 

“Well, I mean, he was drunk as fuck so it doesn’t count.” He mutters, idly twirling a strand of inky black hair between his fingers. “Right?” 

 

“One of you needs to bring it up and like actually talk this shit through. It’s not healthy for mates to ignore each other, stunts bond growth.” I finally state, giving the boy a look. “How did you know you two are mates?” 

 

“It’s kind of a long story.” Jughead replies, so I just look at him expectantly, curious as to how they started out. “Fine, there used to be a treehouse in Archie’s backyard and we spent all of our time up there, even spent a few nights as well. I think it was the night before we were going to go on a road trip and we were having our own celebration, just the two of us. Somehow we ended up talking about girls and that lead to me telling him I was both Asexual and gay.” 

 

“He doesn’t strike me as homophobic.” I murmur, wondering if this will be a problem in the future. 

 

“He’s really not, he actually listened to me explain everything and then at the end just kissed me, out of nowhere. I know what I felt but he acted like nothing happened and the next day bailed on our trip.” I hum to myself as I think of a way to approach this, not wanting to offend or anger my Beta. 

 

“We all need to talk, all five of us.” I remark as it’s the only thing that comes to mind, smirking over at him as he snorts. 

 

“That’s an understatement.” 


	11. Chapter 11: To Riverdale and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/gmmnlqaem3ann7

“I don’t really understand why my shit just couldn’t be shipped here, Javy.” I whine as we finally enter Riverdale, not having wanted to go be away from my Omegas for so long. 

****

“We were gone for three days, actually, since we left the day you got home from Jughead’s party it was only two days.” Javy points out, smirking at me but not taking his eyes off the road. “Plus, wouldn’t you rather have all your stuff at your house than in your old room, collecting dust?” I hmph and cross my arms over my chest, pouting like Will does when he doesn’t get chocolate chip pancakes. 

****

The ride through Riverdale is as quiet as usual, all the students at school as it is ten am on a Monday morning. We get back to my house and Javy parks out front, Ali and Will coming out to greet us with matching smiles. While Javy unhooks the trailer I run inside and change out of my dirty clothes, trading them for clean ones, hopefully. Black ripped skinny jeans, my combat boots, a simple white tank-top, and my piercings.  _ ‘I can see why Javy considers me a punk.’  _

****

I jug back downstairs and grab my leather jacket as I step out the door, waving goodbye to the others as I slide into the Audi. I drive a bit quicker than usual since I really want to see my Omegas, thankful that the police here don’t monitor the roads for shit. I pull into my spot and head straight for the office, getting a tardy slip before heading to the lounge. 

****

I chill out for the remainder of second period but eventually I get antsy, so I head to the  _ Blue and Gold _ . I knock on the door before I step inside, freezing when I see Mrs. Cooper sitting at one of the desk. She looks me up and down as I step fully into the room, the disdain clear in her eyes. 

****

“You’re the Chamberlain boy aren’t you? Are you related to a Mary-Ann Chamberlain by any chance?” She questions, head tilted to the side as I nod.

****

“Yes ma’am, on both accounts. She was my mother.” I state, subtly taking in the scent of aged whiskey and the earth after it rains. Mrs. Cooper fills the room with pheromones that would make a weaker Alpha kneel, but I’m not a weak Alpha, I don’t kneel for anyone but my Omegas. I clench my jaw as she begins to smirk, the older Alpha thinking she’s won. 

****

“You said was, did she not come back with you? What about that handsome doctor she married?” I smirk slightly as I battle her scent with my own, shock evident on her face at the fact that I’m fighting back. 

****

“My mother died when I was three and my father’s in prison serving a life sentence,” I reply, studying her reaction closely but what gives her away is her eyes widening almost imperceptibly. 

****

“My condolences, Mr. Chamberlain. I didn’t know.” Mrs. Cooper murmurs, her eyes boring into me as I straighten up to my full height. 

****

“Not many people do, that’s the point.” I retort, running a hand through my hair with a tired sigh.  _ ‘I haven’t slept more than a half hour in the past two days and I am too exhausted for this shit.’ _

****

“Does my daughter? She seems to like you, how far that goes I’m not sure, but she obviously feels something.” I can’t help but smile slightly, glad that other people can see how my Omega feels about me. 

****

“She knows about my mother, but I’m not sure about my father. As for how she feels about me, you’ll have to ask her yourself because I can’t answer for her, but I know how I feel. You’re daughter’s a real special kinda girl, different from anyone I’ve met.” I reply, giving the older Alpha an apologetic smile when the bell rings. “I have to get to Physics but have a nice afternoon, Mrs. Cooper.” 

****

I leave the room and head upstairs, ignoring the looks people give me as I’m used to it by this point. I sit through the class though I can’t say that I’m actually paying attention, more like willing the clock to go faster. As soon as the bell rings I’m out the door, jogging down the steps and heading for the door when a familiar scent stops me. 

****

I stand outside the door of an empty lab and listen, clenching my jaw when I hear Ronnie’s voice, and then Archie’s. I move away and lean against the lockers until the come out, tugging my Omega into a conveniently placed janitor’s closet. I shut the door behind us and open my mouth to ask what the hell she was doing in an  _ empty room with Archie, _ but she throws her arms around my neck to pull me down for a kiss and my mind goes blank. 

****

I groan at the feel of her lips against my own, making a mental note to never leave my Omegas for this long again. Her nails scrape the back of my neck as I trail my lips down to her neck, making quick work of a few hickeys to show everyone she’s mine. Eventually I have to move away from her, both of us panting and looking a bit disheveled. 

****

“What were you and Red discussing earlier?” I question softly, swiping my thumb over her smudged lipstick with a smirk.

****

“Song choices for Homecoming, and that reminds me.” She replies smoothly, the small Omega running a hand through her tousled hair with a sigh. “Would you like to be my date?” I raise a brow as I open the door, Ronnie and I slipping into the empty hallway like nothing happened.

****

“Aren’t I supposed to ask you?” I inquire, grinning down at her as we amble away from the doors and toward the lounge. 

****

“Yes, but I’m a strong Omega who don’t need no Alpha, so I’m asking you.” Ronnie teases, bumping my shoulder as we get to the staircase. She goes up a few steps so she’s a bit taller than me while I lean against the wall, waiting for my answer.

****

“Sure, Veronica, I’ll take you to Homecoming.” I reply, enjoying her bright smile as it’s rare any of us see the real Ronnie. “Text me the details, and I’ll make sure to have a tux.” The bell rings so I press another quick kiss to her lips before heading to German. I turn in my homework before taking my seat, but all I can think about is Betty.  _ ‘Is it too much to wanna see both my Omegas?’ _

****

This class seems to drag but as soon as it’s over I’m out the door, almost knocking Juggy over in my hurry. I grab the boxes he’s carrying before they fall, grinning down at my Beta apologetically. 

****

“Sorry Jug, have you seen Betty?” I question, taking one of the boxes when I see him struggle a bit under the weight.

****

“Yeah, follow me, Lex.” I do as told and find myself in the gymnasium, my Omega greeting Jug and I with a large smile, though her eyes never stray from mine. 

****

“Hey Lex, when did you get back?” I set my box down and pull her into a tight hug since I can’t kiss her, only releasing her when Jug kicks the back of my leg. 

****

“This morning actually, Kitten.” I murmur, biting my lip as I pop my neck with a groan. “I didn’t mean to leave so soon Saturday.” 

****

“You’re back now, that’s all that matters. Do you wanna help set up?” I nod since I can’t resist Betty and tug off my jacket, not expecting the surprised looks on my friend’s faces. “What?” I ask with a chuckle, crossing my arms over my chest with a smirk. 

****

“Y-You have tattoos?” I look down at my forearms and shrug, eyeing the black forest with disinterest.

****

“Yeah, a few, why?” I reply, aching a brow at Betty’s  _ very interested _ look. “Think they’re too scandalous for this hicktown?” I bare my arms so she can get a real good look, delighting in the blush that fills her cheeks. 

****

“Are those trees?” Jughead inquires, the Beta tilting his head a bit to study my arms. “Do you have a spooky forest on your arms?” 

****

“I don’t know about spooky, but it is a forest. I got this one a week or two ago.” I reply, grinning at Jughead. “You should get a few Jug, submit to your outcast punk look.” He rolls his eyes and trudges off to get the other boxes, leaving me and Betty alone. 

****

“We missed you, Lex.” Betty admits, biting her lip in such a way that has me wishing we were alone.

****

“Yeah, Ronnie already showed me just how much.” I murmur, glancing around the gym to make sure we’re not being watched. “I’d like to show you though, but I can be patient. Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow since I’m taking Ronnie?” 

****

“I’m sorry Lex, my mom invited Jughead and FP over for dinner. She seems to think there’s something going on between us.” I chuckle and run a hand through my hair, wondering if Mama Cooper will actually talk to her daughter about our earlier conversation.

****

“Don’t worry about it Kitten, I know where your heart lies.” I whisper, placing a swift kiss to her cheek before stepping away to help hang up the lights.  _ ‘I’m so glad I’m not a possessive Alpha, at least, not like the rest of the Alpha population.’ _

****

I work for another two hours before being released by Betty who says that they’ll finish the rest tomorrow during school. I pick my jacket off the ground and pull it on before going back to my Omega. She waits until everyone else leaves before pulling me into a sound kiss, one that almost has me seeing stars. When Betty steps back I can’t help but admire her swollen lips and red cheeks, my Omega looking thoroughly kissed. 

****

“Can’t have you thinking Ronnie missed you more,” I laugh and watch Betty grab her stuff, slinging my arm over her shoulder once she’s within range. 

****

“C’mon Kitten, I’ll drive you home.” My Omega beams at me as we leave the school, her arm wrapping around my waist in return. I drive her back to the Cooper household but she stays seated, just watching me. 

****

“Are you -” Betty cuts me off with another kiss though this one isn’t as frenzied as the , and other one, but just as passionate. I pull back to take a breathe and try to put some space between us, not understanding. “What’s wrong, Kitten?” I question, frowning when I see her trying to build up her Happy-Girl-Next-Door facade.

****

“You do have my heart, Alpha.” Betty takes her chance and slips out of the car, using my surprise against me. 

****

“Fuck.” I breathe, letting my head fall against the steering wheel with a sigh. 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

I decide to stay home the next day, so my friends come to train since I’ve been slacking. I change into a pair of shorts and remove my piercings before heading downstairs, intent on fixing breakfast for all of us. I make pancakes, bacon, and eggs before I hear the door open and the sound of tiny feet running toward me.

****

“Uncle Lex!” I turn off the stove and bend down to scoop up the young Omega, holding him up by his ankle. 

****

“Look what I caught,” I exclaim once Ali and Javy walk through the doorway, wiggling the small boy until he laughs. “Seems to be a stray.” Javy rolls his eyes and grabs his son back with a smirk, kicking my knee lightly as he clutches Will to his chest. 

****

“Don’t be a dick to my child, he has never done a bad thing in his life.” I raise a brow as I turn to gather plates from the cabinet, thinking back to all the times Will has been caught doing things.

****

“Do you not remember the first training session you had me lead? One of the kids stole his graham crackers and Will tried to roundhouse kick him.” Ali and chuckle but Javy just shrugs, smiling down at his son proudly.

“You don’t touch a man’s graham crackers,” I load up the plates one by one, handing them off to Ali who sets them down at the island.  _ ‘Thank god the thing has eight seats otherwise it’d be pretty cramped.’ _

****

“So Lexington, how’s the mate situation going?” I shrug as I swallow my mouthful of eggs, knowing my mom would roll over in her grave if I talked with my mouth full. 

****

“They both know I’m theirs, but I don’t think that they’ve acknowledged they belong to each other as well.” I explain, brushing my hair from my eyes with a sigh. “There’s a reunion/dance tonight so I’m taking Veronica while Betty has dinner with Jughead and his dad. The whole situation is a clusterfuck to be honest.” They both nod their understanding before we dissolve into a lull, the silence only interrupted by Will devouring his pancakes. 

****

Once we’re done I load the dishwasher as quick as I can, eager to start whatever Ali has planned. I follow their scents outside and all the way to the north corner of the property where a target range has been made. There’s what look like barn doors embedded in the wall but I can’t see what’s behind them, which worries me.

****

“This, my friend, was built last.” Javy begins, motioning to the targets in front of us, “It’s far enough from the pool and treehouse that there’s no possible for you to hurt anyone over there. The shed behind you is fully stocked with  _ training _ equipment. The dangerous stuff is in your closet, but there’s still a lot of stuff at your moms trailer, right?” I nod, not having thought of that, and hope to any deity above that Jughead hasn’t found it. 

****

“Well, tonight then you need to spend some time in your closet. There’s a surprise from the Director,” Ali chimes in, nodding over to me as she swings Will around.

****

“Alright, let’s get started then.” I open one of the doors to find that it’s bigger than I thought. There are three levels of shelves on the two sides but on the far wall it’s pegs, the entire wall covered with handheld weapons.  _ ‘Paintball, airsoft, laser, jesus even a crossbow.’ _

****

“Cool, huh?” I raise a brow at Javy and then grab one of the airsoft pistols, checking everything twice, just like we were taught all those years ago. 

****

“It is pretty cool but I don’t want just anyone wandering around in here,” I state, eyeing all the weapons with hesitance. “But it is pretty fuckin’ cool, Javy.” 

****

“We’re installing a biometric lock soon, just in case.” Ali calls from outside, making me chuckle at how well she knows me. 

****

“Alright then, what’s first?” I ask, grinning at my friend as I  _ know _ there’s going to be a sweet prize in store for the winner of each contest. 

****

“Let’s see if you can still throw as good as you used too,” I smirk at the challenge and grab a box labeled  _ ‘ _ throwing knives’.  _ ‘How convenient.’ _ I carry it outside and set it down on a small piece of wood so I don’t have to bend down every time.  _ ‘I’m not as young and spry as I used to be.’ _

****

“What’s the prize?” Javy hums as he picks up three of the knives, regarding his mate and child. 

****

“You win this one I’ll give you more tattoos.” I nod and take the knives from him, eyeing the targets. 

****

“Are Will and Ali-cat playin’?” Only Will nods so I guess I have my answer. “Alright which target am I using?” Javy points to the one with all the small, round targets so I move to the stone circle in front of it. I take a deep breath and steady myself before throwing the first one, smirking over at them when it lands in the center. 

****

I throw the last two and they land right where I am, one on either side of the first. Javy rolls his eyes as he retrieves the knives and then hands them off to his son. Will ends up with two out of three while Javy only gets two, his last one having fell off the board. The other Alpha pouts as he puts the knives back, but when he comes back out with the paintball guns I know I’m in for it.  _ ‘He’s always had a way with guns.’ _

****

“Two hits you’re out, Will go get one of the vests because you’re not getting hurt.” The young Omega pouts but does as he’s told, coming out of the shed a few minutes later with vest on. It’s backwards but at least he got it on. “Spread out, Ali will give us the go ahead.” I grin and run towards the trees that line the wall around the sides of my house, not stopping til I’m out of view. 

****

I duck behind one of the thicker trees and check how much ammo Javy gave me, only to swear profusely when I realize he gave me three fucking paintballs. I hear Ali yell “Go!” so I start moving once again, this time heading toward the opposite side of the property. I stop at the edge of the tree line and debate just sprinting across the yard, but I then I see Javy sneaking up. I aim and hold my breath before firing, grinning as red paint splatters across his chest. 

****

I take advantage of his surprise and sprint across the yard, two paintballs whizzing past my head as I go. I make it to the safety of the trees before slowing down to a walk, taking my time to listen to my surroundings. I hear the trees rustle and birds chirp, but under that I hear leaves crunching to my left. I spin around just as Javy fires, his own blue paintball slamming into my left shoulder. 

I don’t hesitate and take aim, only for another one to slam into his back. I take off running when I catch a glimpse of Will jogging up behind his dad, dodging the paintballs to the best of my abilities. I see Ali resting by the shed so I sprint for the cover of the range, my lungs aching from the physical activity I’m doing. I can hear another paintball coming toward me so I drop into a roll, only to only to be hit in the chest. 

****

“I did it, Uncle Lex, I did it!” Will runs up to me with this large smile, so proud of himself. 

****

“Hell yeah you did, buddy.” I grin back at him as I take his gun, looking over his shoulder and at Javy. “The student becomes the teacher.” Javy rolls his eyes as brushes past me, dropping his gun in my hands before kissing his mate. 

****

“So, Javy, about those tattoos.” I state, smirking over at Javy. “I got a few ideas for what I want.”

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

“I can’t believe you got  _ three _ more tattoos.” Ali mutters as she ties my tie, “Especially one on the back of your neck. You’re going to be  _ so  _ sore, Lexington.” I roll my eyes and take a step back to study myself in the mirror, straightening my button down with a sigh.

****

“You know I can handle the pain, Ali-cat. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t felt worse.” I reply, running a hand through my gelled hair. My phone begins to chime obnoxiously so Will tosses it to me, almost missing since he doesn’t know his strength yet. 

****

**Hermosa:** Hey Lex, you don’t have to pick me up

                 Archie and I have to get in some more practice before the dance

****

**Lex:** Alright I’ll go keep an eye on things for Betty then

****

**Hermosa:** You’re the best Lex

****

I smile to myself as I slide my phone into my back pocket, turning to the others with a smile. I say my goodbyes and then head out the door, taking my Audi since I want to get there before Betty. I park in my usual spot and make my way inside, meeting up with Kevin by the punch. We exchange pleasantries until he catches sight of Moose, leaving me alone until Betty and Jughead walk in. 

****

“Hey Lex, have you seen Archie and Veronica?” I shake my head, subtly scenting the air just to make sure. “I need a big favor.”

****

“Whatever you need, Kitten.” I reply, not hesitating as I would do anything for my Omega. 

“We need someone to sing since they’re not here yet, can you  _ please _ sing something?” I shouldn’t have said yes but now I’m stuck. Shit.

****

“What do you even want me to sing?” I question, resigning myself to getting on the stage.

****

“Something upbeat, maybe not very modern?” I nod and give my Omega a small smirk before jogging backstage to speak with the DJ. We let this song play out before I take the stage, microphone in hand.

****

“Hello everyone, I’m Lex Chamberlain, some of you might have know my mother Mary-Ann. Since our original entertainment is runnin’ a bit late, I’m gonna get us started.” I give the crowd my most charming, albeit fake, smile before nodding to the DJ to start the song. Betty gives me a reassuring smile as the music starts, her head already bopping along.

****

**“Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all. One prozac a day, husband’s a C.P.A. Her dreams went out the door once she turned 24, only been with one man, what happened to her plans?”** I sing, holding the mic and smirking as the younger generation gather in front of me.  **“She was gonna be an actress, she was gonna be a star, she was gonna shake her ass on the hood of Whitesnake’s car. Her yellow SUV is now the enemy, looks at her average life, and nothing has been alright.”**

****

**“Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV.”** I see Archie and Veronica walk in but they’re talking to Mama Cooper, something that seems to bother Betty.  **“Her two kids in highschool they tell her that she’s uncool, cause she’s still preoccupied with nineteen, nineteen 1985.”**

****

**“She’s seen all the classics, she knows every line. Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, even St. Elmo’s Fire. She rocked out to Wham! Not a big Limp Bizkit fan. Thought she’d get a hand on a member of Duran Duran.”** I lock eyes with Archie and Veronica backstage, both of them looking surprised to see me.  **“Where’s the mini-skirt made of snakeskin and who’s the other guy singing in Van Halen? When did reality become T.V., what ever happened to sitcoms, game shows?”**

****

**“Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she’s uncool. But she’s still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985.”** _ ‘Javy would’ve loved this.’  _ **“She hates time make it stop. When did Motley Crue become classic rock and when did Ozzy become an actor? Please make this stop, stop, stop!”**

****

**“And bring back Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she’s uncool. But she’s still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985.”** The music cuts off and the crowd cheers, though the proud look in Betty’s eyes is what makes me happy. I hand the mic off to Veronica and Archie with a grin before going to find my Omeg in the crowd. 

****

She smiles at me once I finally find her but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, instead it’s fake, plastic. I wrap my arm around her waist, since I can get away with it in the crowd, to try and keep her grounded. 

****

“What’s wrong?” I question softly, subtly pulling her out of the packed room and into the hallway. 

****

“I think Archie and Veronica did something for my mom, I think that’s why she invited Jughead and his dad over for dinner.” I bite my lip and sigh, trying to find any other possible solution to what they could’ve been doing.  _ ‘Although if I think of a certain one I’ll just get pissed and Betty doesn’t need that.’ _

****

“Look Kitten, we could be overthinking this, but your mom is definitely up to some shady shit.” I finally state, hoping to any deity above that I’m not right though.  _ ‘She’ll be devastated if her mom has done something.’ _ Betty opens her mouth to say something but freezes when the doors suddenly open, revealing the troublesome two in question. I stand by the bench while Betty drags the pair a bit farther down hallway to talk, making me the first person to see Jughead approach. He looks at me but I keep quiet, instead motioning for him to join me with the others.

****

“What’s goin’ on guys? I’m feeling a little left out.” Juggy states, trying to lighten the tension. 

****

“Are you two going to tell him or should I?” Betty asks, her voice breaking on the last word. I glare at Archie from behind Jughead until he steps forward, like a good mate should when he’s wrong. 

****

“We went to your dad’s trailer to…” Archie trails off, not wanting to hurt his best friend and mate.  _ ‘It’s a bit late though.’ _

****

“To search it, Jughead.” Ronnie finishes, not meeting my eyes even though I am mentally yelling at her right now.  _ ‘She’s going to get hers.’ _

****

“Why would you guys do that?” Jug questions, the betrayal evident in his voice.  _ ‘Not that I can blame him.’ _

****

“My mom put them up to it.” Betty interjects, looking at the Beta apologetically. “She was convinced he was hiding something about Jason.”  _ ‘Only because he’s a Serpent.’ _

****

“We were wrong, all of us. We didn’t find anything.” Ronnie exclaims, trying to get Jughead to really hear them. 

****

“And Jughead, we were only doing it to prove -” 

****

“You did it because you don’t trust each other. You four will never make it as a Pack if you don’t learn to trust each other.” I state, cutting Archie off with a pointed glare. “Jughead told us he trusted his dad, that was enough for me and it should’ve been enough for you.” Him and Ronnie bow their heads shamefully, so they at least regret their actions, but that doesn’t mean they’re forgiven. 

****

“You went behind my back, Archie?” My heart practically breaks at Jughead’s heartbroken tone, all of me screaming to comfort my Beta. “When did you guys know to go to my dad’s trailer?”

****

“We knew he’d be at dinner with…” Ronnie states, only to trail off when she realizes what she said. Jug doesn’t look very surprised, betrayed yes, but not surprised.  _ ‘Of course he only expects for things to go bad.’ _

****

“No…” Betty breathes, glaring at her fellow Omega behind Archie’s back while I just sigh. 

“That’s why your mom invited my dad and I to dinner? So these two could break into his trailer while she interrogated him?” Jug accuses, pointing to the two in question with a glare that’s downright venomous. 

****

“No, I didn’t know what they were doing!” My Kitten exclaims, obviously just as hurt by the pair’s actions as Jughead is. “But yes, that is why she invited you guys.” I watch the range of  emotions pass through my Beta’s eyes until he finally settles on anger, a type of fury that stems from a lifetime of disappointment.  _ ‘Less than betrayal has ruined friendships.’ _

****

“To think I was gonna pass on moving to Toledo with my family for you guys,” Jughead whispers, looking away when I try to meet his eyes. “When we went to my dad’s trailer, you asked me if I believed him. I said I did. Wasn’t that good enough?” 

****

“It was,” Betty pleads, “It was good enough. I tried to stop her.” 

****

“You should’ve warned me.” I cross my arms over my chest with a tired sigh, all of this drama beginning to mentally exhaust me.  _ ‘Nothing is easy in my life, is it?’ _ I freeze as I hear footsteps rapidly approaching, as well as the scent of whiskey and rain. 

__

__ “Betty, thank god…” I growl at the group, more at Mama Cooper than anyone else, and watch as they all take a few steps back. 

****

“You have to listen, all of you.” Mrs. Lodge implores, meeting my eyes almost hesitantly. 

****

“My dad just told Mayor McCoy about your dad, Jughead.” Kevin states, eyes flickering to me as he takes a cautious step forward. 

****

“What about my dad?” Jug asks, his eyes begging for good news though I know that won’t happen. 

****

“He was just arrested,” Mr. Andrews informs us, peering closely at Jughead. “For the murder of Jason Blossom.” I watch helplessly as Betty begins to cry, as Archie and Veronica share a silent look, and as Jughead crumbles before my eyes. He’s frozen for a second before taking off down the hallway and out the door, breaking into a run down the street. 

****

I regret the urge to follow him and instead tug my Omega towards my car, intent on getting her home safely. I glare at the Archie and Veronica before we pull away, warning them to stay  _ far _ from me right now. I definitely speed down the streets but we make it back to the Cooper residence in record time so I can’t complain, neither can Betty who’s sadness is quickly becoming replaced by anger.

****

“Will you come in?” My Omega asks once she’s out of the car, her baby blues boring into me hopefully over the roof. 

****

“Of course, Kitten.” Betty takes my hand and pulls me inside the house, her fingers interlaced with my own. I follow her upstairs but stop outside her door, unsure if I should take the chance, but one pleading look from my Omega has me stepping inside. 

****

I leave the door open before taking a step toward my girl and pulling her into a tight hug, sensing her distress despite not having a real bond. I hold her close as she wraps her arms around my waist, my Omega beginning to cry once again. As her tears soak through my shirt I can’t help but feel unrelenting anger at Mama Cooper, at Ronnie, at Archie, at everyone who’s ever hurt my Kitten. I hear the door open downstairs and then footsteps on the stairs, growling when Betty’s mom appears in the doorway. She tries to posture back but one look at her crying daughter has her tail tucked firmly between her legs. I let Betty go and turn to face her mother, though I stay in front of Betty as I don’t want her near my Omega just yet. 

****

“Kevin said someone tipped off his dad, was it you?” Betty questions, her watery eyes staring back at matching pair of baby blues. 

****

“I was at the dance, Betty…”

****

“Answer the damn question, mom.” Betty interjects, her tone betraying the sad look she’s wearing.  _ ‘She’s protecting her packmate.’ _

****

__ “It was not,” Mrs. Cooper states, looking both of us in the eye. “But I’m glad that you’re safe. And as much as I like Jughead, I am so glad that you are done with that family.” I growl at the older woman again before I can stop myself.

****

“Jughead Jones is Pack, now that may not mean anything to you but it sure as hell means something to me. I am his Alpha, and I refuse to turn my back on him, no matter what side of the tracks he came from.” I snarl, taking a step forward and issuing a challenge. “Betty may be your daughter, but she is my Omega. Just as Veronica Lodge is, just as Archie is my Beta.” The older Alpha’s eyes widen momentarily as I pull Betty past, not stopping until we’re back outside. 

****

“I’m going to get Archie, it’s time we all had that talk.” My Omega nods and leans against my car, watching and waiting as I jog to the house next door. I knock on the door twice and then wait, bouncing impatiently on the balls of my feet until a redheaded woman opens the door.  _ ‘Well, I know where Archie got his red hair.’ _

****

“You’re Mary-Ann’s son, from earlier right? How can I help you?” I see Mr. Andrews come down the stairs behind her, the older man raising a brow at me curiously. 

****

“What do you need, Lex?” 

****

“I need Archie, it’s a Pack matter.” I state, hoping the Beta understands that I’m not leaving without his son. The redheaded Beta steps into view with a worried look, his eyes looking at me in surprise. 

****

“Pack matter? What are you talking about?” I sigh deeply at how uneducated our youth is today and at the shitty American school system.

****

“I don’t have time to explain this right now, but  _ Jughead _ needs you.” I insist, pleading with my eyes for him to come with us. Archie looks to both his parents before brushing past his mom and following me out the door. Betty is already in the front seat when we reach my car so it goes a bit quicker, Archie practically throwing himself into the backseat before I’m speeding off toward the Pembrooke. 

****

I leave them in the car while I run inside and into the elevator, slamming the button for Ronnie’s floor with more force than I intended. Time seems to drag but once the doors slide open I step out of the metal box, finding Ronnie and her mother on the couch.

****

“Lex?” I give Mrs. Lodge a polite smile before turning to her daughter, no time for pleasantries. 

****

“Ronnie, we need to get Jughead. It’s Pack business.” I rush out, getting a bit jittery the more I think about the dark haired Beta. “Please, I will explain later, but we’re in a bit of a hurry.” 

****

“Veronica, go with him.” Mrs. Lodge murmurs, her dark brown eyes studying me like I’m a lab rat. Ronnie doesn’t hesitate in jumping off the couch and pulling me toward the elevator, pressing the ground floor button immediately. 

We’re silent, neither of us sure of what to say and that’s fine by me. We rush out the door and toward my car, Ronnie hopping in beside Archie while I slide behind the wheel. 

****

“Okay,” I breathe, “Who the hell knows where Jughead is?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters til the end of season one omg


	12. Anatomy of Murder

“You did what?” I can’t help but agree with Mr. Andrews. They shouldn’t have broken into the trailer, at least, not without their Alpha. 

****

“We had to make sure FP wasn’t involved in Jason’s murder.” Archie states, trying to reason with his dad though I can tell it won’t work.  _ ‘He’s going to be grounded forever.’ _

****

“And now we know the truth, he was.” Betty’s mom chimes in making me growl once again.  _ ‘I seem to be doing that a lot lately.’ _

****

“What? Mom, no, we just told you.” My Kitten states, not understanding why four adults aren’t listening to a bunch of teenagers. 

****

“The gun was planted by whoever killed Jason,” I interject, waiting for anyone to challenge me but they don’t thankfully.

****

“Couldn’t you have missed it?” Mrs. Lodge inquires, looking at our ragtag group in exasperation. 

****

“Yeah, excuse me if I trust the detection skills of an officer of the law over three ametuer sleuths.” I raise a brow at Mrs. Cooper and scoff, not able to believe the gall of this woman. 

****

“Ma’am, you’re the one who asked Veronica to break in.” I point out, chuckling at the other three parents exclamations of disbelief.

****

“I asked Mrs. Cooper. I had to know if FP was involved, if he was connected to my dad.” Ronnie confesses, the Omega nodding to me subtly. The rest of the conversation plays out as expected, the four teenagers being dismissed per usual. I motion for the three of them to leave the room while I regard the adults quietly for a moment, attempting to formulate a valid argument that two Alphas, a Beta, and an Omega can accept. 

“Those three and Jughead are my Pack,” I begin quietly, leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed loosely over my chest. “I  _ am  _ an outsider, I didn’t grow up here, so you guys know nothing about me. But of the time you have known me, have I ever once given you the impression that I am not an honorable Alpha? That I don’t do right by people?” 

****

“I  _ don’t _ trust you, you’re right, we don’t know anything about you,” Mrs. Cooper claims, though there’s no malice in her words, just a veiled concern for her daughter if you know where to look. 

****

“I could say the same about you, ma’am, but that doesn’t change my mind about your daughter. She’s my Omega, just as Veronica is, and I’ll protect both of them with my life.” I state sincerely, trying to get them to see my point. “We need to have a Pack meeting, the five of us, but I won’t do it unless you four know. You are important to my Packmates which means a lot to me.” Archie’s parents share a quick look before nodding, making me breathe a little bit easier.

****

“You’re a good Alpha, Lex. You helped during the SoDale contract, you even took a few punches for it, so you have my permission.” Mr. Andrews replies, offering his hand. I nod respectfully as I shake his hand, looking to the other three hopefully.

****

“I look forward to getting to know you, Mr. Chamberlain.” I shake Archie’s moms hand with a smile, brushing my hair from my eyes with my free hand.

****

“Likewise, ma’am.” Lastly, I turn to Mrs. Cooper and Ronnie’s mom, hoping the latter can see past her distrust for the night.

****

“I believe you’re a good person, Lex. I trust you with my daughter,” Mrs. Lodge murmurs, making me smile even wider.

****

“I don’t trust you but I understand the importance of a Pack,” Betty’s mom finally states, her eyes darting toward Mr. Andrews for a split second.  _ ‘Interesting, very interesting indeed.’ _

****

“Thank you, I’ll take care of them, I swear.” I vow before I leave, jogging out the door to see them already in my car. As I slide in I can’t help but turn to Ronnie who’s in the passenger seat, the Latina grinning at me despite the night’s events. 

****

“How did you know they’d say yes?” I ask simply, eyeing the two in the back in my rearview mirror. 

“Because they see the same thing we do, Lex.” Archie speaks up, giving me a half smile as I start driving toward my place.

****

“What’s that? An outsider with piercings and tattoos?” I drawl, averting my gaze as I’m not sure I want to know what they see. 

****

“You’re a kindhearted Alpha, a good guy. Not many people would do the things you have, Lex.” Betty states, her soft tone making me grip the steering wheel even tighter than before.  _ ‘I don’t deserve an Omega like her, or Ronnie.’ _

****

“You told me that we are more than people see us, remember?” Ronnie asks, the small Omega leaning forward to rest a hand on my shoulder. “You are way more than what you see yourself as.” I chuckle as I pull into the driveway and keep my mouth shut despite having a hundred things to say. I stop at the gate and punch in the code, ignoring the trio’s surprised looks. I stop in front of the door and slip out of the car to open the door for my Omegas, smiling at the pair as they take in my house.   


“Wow…” Archie breathes behind us, his awe making me chuckle softly.  _ ‘I used to be the same way, Red.’ _

****

“Yeah, c’mon in.” I mutter, unlocking the door and stepping to the side so they can walk in. I walk into the living room and wait til they’re seated, my Omegas on one couch while Archie takes the armchair opposite them. “I promise I’ll explain some things, but I have to find Jughead first.” Ronnie and Betty share a look before Archie stands, a worried look plastered clear across his face. 

****

“Shouldn’t we go with you?” He questions, his hazel eyes looking to the girls for support but I have a feeling they’ll side with me. 

****

“I don’t really think he wants to see you guys just yet.” I state simply, standing a bit straighter as I peer down at the Beta for a second before turning back to the door to leave. I take a few steps before his voice reaches my ears again, this time making me freeze.

****

“Why would he want to see you then?” I chuckle and run a hand through my hair tiredly. 

****

“I know what it’s like to feel betrayed by those close to you,” I swallow, clenching my hands into fist as I sigh deeply. “What it’s like to feel unwanted.” I leave before they can say anything else and head back out to my car, this time heading for the bus station. 

****

I park out front of the building and jog inside, meeting Jughead’s eyes and breathing a sigh of relief. I pull the younger boy into a hug and that seems to be the last straw because he just breaks down, clutching at my shirt as he sobs. After a few minutes he must realize that we’re still in the bus station because he pulls away from me, hastily rubbing at his eyes to at least seem like he’s not been crying. 

****

“What are you doing here?” Juggy questions, his voice soft and scratchy as he looks up at me questioningly. 

****

“Because, Jughead Jones, you’re Pack.” I reply, jamming my hands into my pockets nervously. “That means a lot to me, all of you do actually. Come back with me, we need to talk. I promise, once we’re done I’ll help your dad.” Jug nods hesitantly and follows me out of the bus station, his large backpack going in the backseat with minimum struggle. As we drive back he just stares out the window, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood apparently since the sharp, metallic scent fills the air. 

****

“Why did you come after me?” 

****

“Why wouldn’t I?” I shoot back as I park once more, though I doubt it’s for the last time tonight. Jughead gets out of the car and whistles, the Beta’s head tilted back to study the whole house. 

****

“Holy shit…” I chuckle at the similarities between him and Red before pulling him through the door, the trio hopping to their feet once they see us. Archie pulls Jug into a tight hug before pulling back with a blush, stammering out an apology before pulling him to the armchair he was sitting in before. My Omegas each give me a hug of their own before going back to their couch, leaving me to the one between each pair.

****

“We talked while you were gone, and we want to know what you mean by Pack, Lex.” Archie states after a few seconds of tension-filled silence, my four Packmates watching me expectantly so I take a deep breath as I try to figure out what to say.

****

“Okay, I know my Omegas feel drawn to me, but can I assume you and Jug feel something similar?” I ask, brushing my hair back nervously as I have no idea how to initiate the Pack talk.  _ ‘Javy and Alice made it seem so easy.’ _ They both nod so I nod too, psyching myself up mentally. “Well that is called the Pack pull, something only destined Packmates feel toward one another. I already have two Packmates, but there’s not a set number. Your two are Pack, just as Betty and Ronnie are, though they’re just a tad bit above you.”

****

“Okay, so what does it mean to be a Pack?” Ronnie inquires, leaning forward and resting her head on her hand, looking the picture of elegance. 

****

“You’re essentially family, even if you’re not blood. Like with mates, there’s a bonding bite that the head Alpha, me, gives to the Pack.” I explain, unbuttoning my shirt and tugging the collar aside to expose the juncture where my shoulder meets my collarbone, and where Javy and Ali’s mark is. “This is where it goes, whereas the mating claim goes on the sides of the neck.”

****

“So who are your Packmates besides us?” Jughead questions, his nose scrunched in confusion as he regards me. 

****

“Well there’s Kevin, but the other two you haven’t met yet, but I have a feeling you will soon. Their names are Javier and Alice Thomas, a mated pair.” I shrug, hoping they don’t ask any more about them. 

****

“What does this have to do with FP being in jail?”  _ ‘Real tactful Archie.’ _

****

“Technically I am your Alpha, despite all of you being unclaimed. And with being an Alpha comes advantages, even with me being a teenager still. If I talked to Sheriff Keller he’d have to listen because I am seen as above all of you.”  _ ‘I may hate the unjust laws but at least they work in my favor.’ _

****

“What’s the point? They found the murder weapon in his closet, Lex. That’s pretty damning evidence.” Jughead comments, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders slumped as if he’s giving up. 

****

“But it wasn’t there when we looked, Jughead. Your dad’s being framed.” 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

We rush to the police station, this time in my Jeep since we can’t all fit in the Audi. I take the stairs up to the precinct two at a time and wrench the door open, wincing when the hinges groan under my strength. I stop at the front counter and peer at the Beta behind the plexiglass, hoping that Sheriff Keller is even here.

****

“We need to speak to the Sheriff, there’s been a huge mistake.” I state calmly despite being a wreck on the inside. Thankfully before the attendee can dismiss us, the Alpha we were looking for rounds the corner. “Sheriff Keller, we need to talk to you about FP Jones.” 

****

“What about him?” 

“He’s innocent,” I reply, fixing the other Alpha with a stony look. “He’s being framed.”

****

“Then why did he just confess?” He questions, eyeing me and my Pack warily though he settles on Jughead. I glance up sharply when I smell FP’s familiar scent coming closer, gritting my teeth when I see him being led through the hall in cuffs. The Sheriff leaves with his men and us alone, the five of us sharing a look. 

****

“Do you guys want to stay at my place tonight?” I ask after a few seconds, running a hand through my tousled hair in  exhaustion . I get four nods in return so I trudge back outside to my car with them trailing close behind me, all with despondent looks on their faces. 

****

The ride back is silent and I make no move to change that, knowing that they all just need to think about things. I pull into the driveway with a soft sigh before sliding out, though I do open the doors for my Pack. I head straight for the sunroom since it’s the most comfortable and plop down onto the soft couch, pressing my back into the corner while the others situate themselves. 

****

“I think that there’s no better time to tell you my story than now.” I state simply, ignoring the look they all share. “Keep in mind that a lot of this shit is behind me now, that I don’t dwell on it and neither should you.” I wait until they nod their understanding before continuing, though with a slight struggle as it’s been a few years since I’ve told anyone the  _ full  _ story. 

****

“I was born on June 17th, 2000 to a homicide detective and a neurosurgeon. My father was always hard on me as he expected perfection, but my mom was amazing.” I smile slightly as I recall one of the few memories I have of her, the two of us baking Christmas cookies while father was on call. “My mom was murdered on January 18th, 2003 in front of our house and I was the one who found her.” I glance up when I hear a sharp intake of breath, trying to figure out who it came from but all four of them look equally shocked. 

****

“After her death, my father changed. He was more demanding, started drinking more, always yelling at me. He hit me for the first time a little over a year later when I didn’t hear him yell for me to come inside.” I clench my hands as I feel the familiar rage bubbling up within me, so I take a few deep breaths and go through one of the techniques Ali taught me.  _ ‘I am in Riverdale with my Pack, not California. I am 17, I can protect myself now. He’s gone, and I’m safe.’ _ I have to repeat that few times but I eventually get my breathing under control enough to where my wolf isn’t itching to get out. “That year, for my birthday, I got a tally mark carved into my hip. For the next five years, that’s what I got.” 

****

I look up from the floor to see my Omegas freely crying whereas the Betas just look pissed off, though I want to comfort all of them equally. I stand up and unbutton my shirt to reveal both the tattoos and scars littering my upper body. I tug my jeans down low enough so the tallies are visible, the pale pink scars easily seen against my fair skin. I can practically feel his pocket knife slicing into my skin as I study the scars, the phantom pain still etched into my brain after all these years. 

****

“My father was arrested in 2009 for the distribution of child porn,” I swallow, this being one of the worst things I’ve ever had to admit to. “He tried to sell me once but that didn’t go as planned and he never tried again, one small luxury I had, I guess. On top of the original charges, when they found me locked in my room I was chained to the wall and barely alive they realized something deeper was going on. The only reason I was still breathing was because I had presented that year, two years earlier than normal.” I open my mouth to continue to but then my arms are filled with two sobbing Omegas, both Betty and Ronnie wrapping their arms around me as their tears drip against my skin. 

****

“Hey, I’m okay now, I promise.” I whisper, trying to reassure them as best I can. My Betas come forward next, Archie on my left and Jug on my right, both just sitting as close as possible. “I’m fine guys, it’s over, done.” 

****

“It doesn’t make it suck any less, Lex.” Archie mutters, brows furrowed in anger, though I’m not sure why. “No one should  _ ever _ have to go through something like that, especially alone.” I smile slightly tighten my grip on my Omegas, both of them having officially crawled into my lap now. 

****

“I wasn’t alone. I left the hospital sooner than I should’ve because I knew I would have been put into the system, and I didn’t want to live like that because no one adopts kids like me.” I chuckle drily and run a nervous hand through my hair, not sure how much of this I should really tell. “I am different from most Alphas, just not in the way you think, but I’ll save that for later. I hitchhiked across the country with only a few mishaps until I ended up in Lexington, Kentucky where I was found by my other Packmate, Alice.”

****

“You hitchhiked across the country?” Jug questions, the disbelief evident in his voice but I can’t blame him for that. It does seem kind of improbable. 

****

“Yeah, but it did come at a price. Anyways, when I got to Lexington it was 2009, but I wasn’t found until June 17th, 2010, so for the time in between I played guitar on the streets and slept in abandoned buildings and tunnels.” I think back to the other street rats I met during that time, wondering if any ever made it out. “Alice found me and brought me to New York where I stayed and healed, though the story does get a bit more… crazy after that. I need your word that none of this will leave this room, I’m not even supposed to tell you until I mark you, but I don’t believe that’s fair. The Director knows I’ve never followed rules, at least not very well.”

****

“We won’t say anything, Lex.” Jug states, the three nodding along with him as they stare at me with eager eyes full of curiosity. 

****

“Alice is part of a secret organization called the Sect. They deal in keeping the world safe from unknown threats, such as terrorist attacks or rogue Packs. The only people who know we exist are the ones who are marked and the mates of those inside.” I explain slowly, making sure they hear every word. “We’ve been called many things. Assassins, spies, vigilantes, but none of them encompass  _ all _ of what we do. Most of us grew up in the Sect so they started training early, but I didn’t so I began when I was eleven. I learned how to protect myself, how to protect others.”

****

“How to kill?” I look down sharply at Ronnie who’s staring at me with the beginnings of fear in her eyes, something I never wanted to see. 

****

“Yes, even that.” I breathe honestly, not wanting there to be anymore secrets between us. 

****

“Have you ever…” Jug trails off, the dark-haired Beta watching me closely though he doesn’t seem afraid of me yet.  _ ‘The night’s young though.’ _

****

“Only twice, and both times were to protect myself. While I was hitchhiking a man thought I owed him something and when he tried to take me, I lashed out and kicked him in the face as hard as I could. I didn’t mean to kill him, I just hit him  _ too _ hard.” I pop my knuckles to try and relax a little, though it doesn’t help as much as it usually does. “The second time was on my first mission. I was tasked with infiltrating a French boarding school  to expose it as a Omega smuggling ring. Long story short, the Headmaster found out I was a Sect member and had me brought down to an underground section of the school. I was in a cell for about four days before I had a chance to escape, so I took it.” 

****

“What did you do, Lex?” Ronnie and Archie move away from me as she speaks, the Omega drying her eyes as I clench my jaw at her accusatory tone. 

****

“What I had to, Veronica. Had I not snapped that guard’s neck I wouldn’t be here, they were going to kill me.” I growl low, part of me wanting to make her submit but the more rational side saying that she’ll never understand if I  _ force _ her to. “I don’t regret what I’ve done, because all of it was to save someone.” Ronnie and Archie just stare at me, the Latina shaking her head with a watery chuckle.

****

“I need to think Lex, I’m sorry.” 

****

“Take my car, go wherever you need to Hermosa.” I state softly, watching as Ronnie runs out of the room before turning to Archie. “You too?” 

****

“I’m sorry Lex, you have to admit that this is a lot to take in.” Arch tries to defend, but I already see his point. 

****

“I understand, go with Ronnie.” He gives me a grateful smile before taking off after my Omega, the slamming of the door making me sigh tiredly. I glance over at Jug and raise a brow at him, but he just shakes his head.

****

“This doesn’t change who you are, you’re still the same kind-hearted Alpha we’ve always know.” I smile at my Beta and glance down at Betty, who’s still clinging to my torso like I’m the only thing keeping her here.

****

“What about you, Kitten?” I ask wearily, not sure I can take it if she leaves as well. 

****

“I told you Alpha, you have my heart.” Betty murmurs against my skin, a smile spreading across my lips despite the events of tonight.

****

“Lex,” I turn back to Jug and raise a brow, “What did you mean when you said you were different from other Alphas?”  _ ‘Shit, I had hoped they’d forgotten about that.’ _

****

“Are you sure you really want to know? You have to see it to believe it and it’s kinda strange.” I admit nervously, wondering if this could be the final nail in the coffin that could make them leave too.

****

“You’re our Alpha right? We want to know all parts of you, not just the “normal” ones.” Jughead states simply, a soft smile on his own lips as he regards Betty and I, my Omega nodding along with his sentiment. With a shrug I detangle myself from Betty who whimpers, but Jug wraps an arm around her shoulder with a small smile. I climb out of the couch so I’m standing on the wood and stare at the two.

****

“Are you sure?” At their nods I take a deep breath and begin to shift, the sound of my bones breaking and reforming filling the room. When I chance a look back at them, I’m surprised to see they haven’t ran off yet. Betty slowly rises to her feet and begins to approach me, hand outstretched as if I’m a regular dog. I sit back on my haunches and hesitantly lick Betty’s hand, bending my head so she can scratch behind my ears. 

****

“Juggy, come pet him.” I bark softly at the Beta and wag my tail, trying to appear like I won’t bite him. Jughead approaches the same way my Omega had, slowly and with his hand outstretched, so I lick his hand too, much to his chagrin.

****

“That’s gross, Lex.” Jug mutters as he wipes his hand on his jeans, the other one petting the top of my head gently. “So you’re like a glorified dog?” I try to convey my annoyance at being called a dog but it just makes him laugh, so I shift back.

****

“I’m not a dog, I’m a wolf.” I state, mock glaring at the Beta as I plop down with my legs crossed. “Do you remember when you found me in the bathroom, after the ordeal with Chuck?” 

****

“Yeah, I could smell your anger from downstairs.”  _ ‘In my defense, I was pissed as hell.’ _

****

“Well, you said that my eyes were kind of scary because it reminded you of the stories about our ancestors, the ones that could shift into wolves the way I do. You were right that day.” I confess, running a hand through my hair. “Some people are direct descendants of the original Alphas, Betas, and Omegas which gives them the ability to shift. I got mine from my mother’s side of the family, but I didn’t know until I turned nine and shifted for the first time.” 

****

“You were nine when this happened?” Betty questions incredulously, her eyes boring into me as I begin to scratch the scar on my wrist without thought. 

****

“Yeah, that’s how I started my cross-country trek. I promise, this is the weirdest thing about me.” I reply, Jug chuckling and jamming his hands into his pocket with a smirk. 

****

“Are you sure? I think we can handle anything now.” He jokes, a clear contrast from earlier when we were all crying and shit. 

****

“Yeah, I think this is it.” I laugh and check my phone, surprised it’s almost midnight. “I think I’m going to get some much needed sleep, you two stayin’?” The pair share a look before nodding simultaneously, the simple action making me smile softly. I leave the sunroom and trudge up the stairs, not stopping until I reach my door at the end of the hall. 

****

“This is my room,” I point to the door with mine and my Omegas names on it, “And this is yours.” I motion to the one to the left of my own, his and Archie’s name on the silver plaque. Jug swallows as he eyes his mate’s name, but he quickly masks the flicker of pain in his eyes with a fake smile. 

****

“Thanks Lex, I’ll see you in the morning.” I give the Beta a curt nod before pulling Betty into my room. I shut the door behind us and watch as she moves farther into the room, eyes wide in awe. 

****

“Is that a balcony?” Betty asks curiously, spinning on her heel with a small smile of her own. 

****

“Yeah, overlooks the entire backyard.” I step forward and point to the entrance closest to said balcony. “That is supposed to be your and Ronnie’s closet, but it’s empty right now. The other one is mine, but I need to get the rest of my shit from the trailer for it to be considered ‘in use’.” 

****

“This place is amazing, Lex. How do you afford this place?” 

****

“A gift from the Director of the Sect, a very expensive gift.” I mutter, moving to my closet with a sigh. “I’m going to change, do you want anything?” 

****

“A t-shirt?” I mock salute before going off in search of a shirt for my Omega. I kick off my shoes and then tug my jeans off, balling them up before tossing them into the hamper. I study my boxers with a soft hum before grabbing a t-shirt from the smaller space on the right side, the left for my bottoms. There are ten long drawers under, two shelves above, and seven shelves to the right that hold my shoes. The two above are currently empty while the long drawers are filled with miscellaneous things. 

****

Opposite the door are eight large drawers in the center, two large shelves above those, eight slightly smaller ones above those, and four more big ones along the ceiling. On either side of those are two storage spaces that go to the floor so that’s where my tuxedos and other full outfits stay. I have five shirts and pants on the smaller sides, four pairs of shoes on the left side, and my black tux on the right side of the big one.  _ ‘All in all, I really need to unpack the boxes sitting on the island.’ _

****

I leave the closet once I realize that I’ve been in here far too long and Betty may have thought I’d gone missing. I find Betty fiddling with the fireplace, adjusting it so herself and the room is bathed in a soft glow. I clear my throat and smile at the blush that fills her cheeks as she looks me up and down. I offer her the large t-shirt but she bites her lip and turns around, my Omega brushing her hair to one side to expose pale skin I just want to mark.  _ ‘Down boy.’ _

****

“Unzip me?” I swallow nervously and step forward to slowly pull said zipper down, every inch of fair skin that’s bared to my eyes more distracting than the last. Her dress falls to the floor and she spins around to gaze up at me, her beautiful blue eyes just a shade darker than usual. I bend my neck down to press a quick kiss to her lips, at least, that was my intention but when she wraps her arms around my neck I realize it was a lost cause. 

****

I pull back and before she can complain, I pull her into my arms bridal style with a smirk. I set her down on the large bed before crawling in beside her, the Omega immediately pressing herself close to me. We trade lazy kisses until she begins to nod off, my arms wrapped tightly around her as if she’s the only thing I’m trying to protect. 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

“Lex, wake up.” I’m pulled out of my dream by a pair of lips against my own. I open my eyes to find Betty smiling over me, the Omega freshly showered if her damp hair is any indication. I push myself off the bed and into a sitting position, the comforter and silk sheets pooling around my waist. 

****

“What time is it?” I ask slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with a yawn. 

****

“Six, but Jug and I need clothes for today.” I nod and slide out of the bed, stretching my muscles with a satisfied groan. I run a hand through my hair as I stumble into my closet and get dressed in the first thing I grab, jeans and a worn tee. I tug my beat up Converse on before rejoining my Omega, sad to see that she’s back in her dress.  _ ‘A pity, I quite liked her lace bra.’  _

****

“Jug up yet?” Betty nods so offer her my hand with a smile. “Good, but there is something I wanted to ask you.” 

****

“I’m all ears, Lex.” I smile and pull her close to me, my hands coming to rest on her hips possessively. 

****

“I want us to be public,” I confess softly, biting my lip as I stare down at my Omega hopefully.

“Like hand-holding-kissing-in-the-hall public?” 

****

“Yes, if you’ll have me, my beautiful Omega.” I whisper, hoping to any deity above she doesn’t reject this.

****

“Are you sure?” 

****

“Why wouldn’t I be? I like you, Betty, a lot.”  _ ‘Why would I  _ **_not_ ** _ want to be with her?’ _

****

__ “I like you too, Lex, more than I’d like to admit, but I just wanted to make sure you’d thought this through.” Betty mutters, though I feel as if she’s not telling the whole truth on this, but I don’t want to push. 

****

“I feel like this calls for something special then,” I let go of my Omega and slip back into my closet. I open the two top drawers of the larger ones where a selection of jewelry lies on beds of black velvet. I grab the necklace box with my initial on it and then jog back out to where she’s waiting patiently. 

****

“My other Packmates had these made when I figured out you four were Pack, against my knowledge actually.” I hand over the box and smile softly, biting my lip as she slowly pulls off the lid. She gasps and takes the necklace out, her eyes finding mine as the box falls to the floor forgotten between us. Betty launches herself into my arms and kisses me like it’ll be our last, her arms around my neck as I spin us around happily. When I drop her back to the floor she beams up at me and hands over the necklace. She turns around to allow me to put it on her, the silver pendant settling against the front of her dress lightly. 

****

“This  _ is  _ a Claiming necklace,  right ?” Betty inquires hesitantly, her fingers gripping the pendant with my initial on it gently. 

****

“Of course, you’re my Omega. I’m gonna want you forever, Kitten.” I smirk at the blush that spreads across her cheeks and pull her in for a slow kiss, savoring the taste of her lips before letting go. “Let’s go,” We leave my room and walk downstairs hand in hand to find Jug waiting by the door with a smirk.

****

“‘Bout time,” I roll my eyes and nudge him out the door, heading for the garage since Arch and Ronnie took the Audi last night. I decide on the Jeep since it’s big enough to be comfortable and let them pile in, my Omega beside me and Jug behind her. The first stop is Jug’s so he can change and then to Betty’s where Mama Cooper is watching us through the curtains, in a very stalker-ish manner. 

****

I stop to get coffee on the way and breakfast for Jug before actually heading to school, surprised to find my other car in the spot next to mine. We part ways with Jug at the entrance so I decide to walk Betty to class, both of us doing our best to ignore the looks we seem to attract. I stop outside the door to Biology and smile down at her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before heading downstairs to English. 

I smile through the entire period like an idiot at the thought of my Omega. Students stare as I make it a thing to never show too much emotion here but when it comes to Betty, I just can’t help it, she brings out the best in me. As soon as the bell rings I’m jogging up the steps to meet my girl, butterflies settling in the pit of my stomach as we walk to the commons together. 

****

I plop down in one of the arm chairs and she quick follows suit by sitting down gently in my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist as we discuss Sophomore Biology and Junior English, both of us bemoaning the homework and research paper due soon. Betty leans down for a languid kiss but the scent of spices has me frozen, something Betty definitely catches on to. 

****

“What’s wrong, Lex?” I look past my Omega to find Ronnie standing hesitantly in the doorway, hands clasped in front of her holding a bag from some bakery. 

****

“Morning Ronnie,” I greet softly, glad that there’s no one else in here right now as I doubt either of my Omegas are open to displaying their emotions in front of others.  _ ‘Always gotta appear stronger than we are.’ _

****

“Hey guys, I uh, just wanted to apologize for running out last night.” Ronnie states, stepping closer to us and offer the bag to Betty. “Chocolate croissants, to die for.”

****

“Thank you, Veronica.” I reply, holding Betty just a little tighter as Ronnie’s eyes drift from my face to the chain around Betty’s necklace.

****

“So it’s official, huh? You two are courting?” I nod and kiss the top Betty’s shoulder, delighting in the shiver that travels through her body. 

****

“Yes, I want everyone to know how lucky I am.” I murmur smoothly, noting the flash of longing that passes through her eyes hopefully.  _ ‘Maybe she could want to be with us.’ _

****

“Congratulations, you two are beautiful together. If you’ll excuse me,” Ronnie leaves quicker than she appeared, leaving Betty and I alone once again. She holds me a bit tighter than usual and I can see that she’s visibly hurting over our temporary loss of Veronica.

****

“Do you think she’ll  _ ever _ be with us?” I sigh deeply and shrug, unsure of how any of this will play out in the end. 

****

“I’d like to think so, but I have no way of knowing the future, Kitten.” I finally murmur, glancing around the commons with a tired,  _ tired  _ sigh. For the rest of our time we sit in a companionable silence, just talking. Eventually though I take her to her third period before walking down the hall to Physics, this time I actually try to pay attention so I don’t fail. I can’t honestly say that I learned anything though. 

****

Thankfully lunch is next, a brief reprieve in the chaos of school. I walk with Betty to the cafe and pull her over to where Ronnie and Arch are sitting, a newspaper laid out in front of them with FP’s mugshot on the front. They both eye me as I slide onto the bench but say about the events of earlier, or last night. 

****

“No mention of your dad, Ronnie. That’s good news right?” Arch asks, finally breaking the silence as he turns to face Ronnie. I glance over to see Cheryl being “comforted” by her group of minions but it does nothing to dull the pain in her eyes, the type of pain that may never go away. 

****

“I can’t stop thinking that maybe my dad hired another Serpent to plant that gun.” Ronnie mutters, her eyes locked with my own even a Arch places his hand on her knee.  _ ‘Better back the fuck up, Red.’ _

****

“It’s surreal, isn’t it?” Kex announces as he plops down beside my Omega, “How’s Jughead doing?” 

****

“Not great,” Betty replies shortly, making me wonder if we’re talking about the same person I spoke with this morning. 

****

“He got picked up in third to be interrogated at the station, by your dad.” Ronnie replies, that little tidbit of information not having reached my ears. I clench the hand that’s not holding Betty’s into a tight fist at the thought of Jug being alone in the station.  _ ‘They should’ve called me, I am his Alpha.’  _

****

__ ‘Who’s just doing his job,” Kev retorts, “I mean, of course he’s gonna ask Jughead questions.” 

****

“Well he’s wasting his time. FP Jones didn’t kill Jason, he doesn’t have it in him to kill a kid.” I growl, immediately regretting that as both my Omegas tilt their heads to the side in submission. Not that it isn’t beautiful, I just don’t want them to think they have to. 

****

“Lex, he confessed.” 

****

“Coercion is a thing, Kevin.” I stare my fellow Alpha down until he looks away, both our pheromones beginning to fill the air with the scent of a possible challenge.  _ ‘Not today though.’ _

“Oh no…” I glance over at Arch sharply and follow his gaze to see my Beta striding in, eyes a bit red as if he’s been crying again though he looks sad beyond anything words can describe. Everyone is watching as he approaches Cheryl and I’m quick to get up as I know this can only escalate, especially with how volatile her emotions must be after learning who her brother’s killer has been caught.  _ ‘Even if it is the wrong one.’ _

****

Cheryl stands and I anticipate her move before she makes it, lunging forward to push Jug out of the way. The slap meant for my Beta hits me, but instead of barely feeling I can tell there will be a bruise in a bit. Her fists pound my chest until Arch steps up and pulls her back, just as Weatherbee strides into the room. 

****

“Mr. Jones, you need to come with me right now.” I growl low in my throat and take a step forward, ready to  _ fight  _ anyone who comes near my pack right now. 

****

“He was apologizing. He didn’t do anything wrong!” Arch exclaims but they’re already walking away, leaving me to check over my Omegas worriedly despite neither of them being near Cheryl at the time. 

****

“Arch, watch them.” I order quietly, waiting until he nods before jogging off in search of Cheryl. I follow the scent of maple syrup to the girl’s locker room where my fellow Alpha is leaning against the sink. 

****

“It’s not his fault, Cheryl. Even if FP did do it, he’s still innocent.” I state, slowly approaching her in the same way you would a wild animal. Slow and hopeful you don’t die.

****

“Everybody keeps coming up to me, and hugging me, and telling me I must be so relieved that my brother’s killer has finally been caught.” She murmurs, peering closely at her reflection as if it’s the wrong one. “That this nightmare is over. Then why doesn’t it feel that way?” Cheryl turns around and I can’t help but reach forward to brush away her tears, something I’ve seen Ali do a million times with Javy. 

****

“You’re going to remember this for the rest of your life, even when you wish you could forget it.” I lean against the lockers with a sigh, trying to recall the speech Javy gave me. “The things that we live are the things that can  _ destroy _ others, because only we are strong enough to brave certain storms. My mother always told me that it will end better than it began, and I promise it will, Cheryl.” I smile down at the redhead before leaving the locker room in search of my Beta but he’s still in the office so I wait until he comes out. 

****

“Don’t know who’s more of a dick, Keller or Weatherbee.” I smirk and pull him toward the door as I don’t think either of us want to be here right now. 

****

“FP is innocent, we just need to prove it.” I state, not leaving any room for him to argue as we head out the door. “And I know some people who can help.” As Jug slips into the Jeep I shoot a text to Javy asking him and Ali to come to my place for a job. I drive a bit quicker than I normally would in a car and arrive back at my place before my friends. 

****

“Why are we skipping school?” I raise a brow at him as I jump out of my car and chuckle. 

“Did you really want to be there?” I shoot back, knowing the answer before he even opens his mouth. “Do you like the trailer?”

****

“Yeah, I love having my own space,” Jug replies, a small smile playing at his lips. I unlock the door and head for the kitchen as I didn’t get much in the way of lunch, and I can always assume Jug is down to eat. I pull out the stuff for grilled cheeses while Jug plops down at the island, a pensive look on his face. “Why do you have so many rooms in this house?”

****

“I want my future pack close to me, so there’s a few rooms here. There’s also enough room on the entire property for another house if I so pleased.” I inform him as I put together a few sandwiches, “There’s actually another gate opposite the one we come in that leads to my other packmate’s house.”

****

“Why don’t they live here and how the hell did you afford this?” I chuckle and turn around to lean against the counter while they cook. 

****

“They have a kid plus they don’t want to smother me.” I grab two bottles of water from the fridge and toss one to the younger boy. “And I didn’t buy this place, the Director did when he found I had met my mates. I still have to finish furnished and such, but the bedrooms are for whoever lives in them to decorate. I’ve finished my room and the other necessities by now, even the treehouse.”

****

“I’m not even gonna ask.” I chuckle and go to answer but the sound of the door opening makes me pause, the scent of sweet things making me smile. Will runs in and immediately jumps into my arms, Javy and Ali following behind him with a smile. I stare at the Omega curiously as hear a sixth heartbeat, one that’s slower and quieter than any of ours.  _ ‘Oh my god….’ _ I pick Ali up and spin her around with a large smile, definitely feeling a baby bump under Javy’s baggy hoodie. 

****

“Lex, put me down, you big idiot.” I do as told and smile down at my Packmate happily, glad that we’ll soon have another little one running around. “I should’ve known you’d know.”

****

“I can hear it’s heartbeat, Ali-cat. First or second trimester?” I ask while spinning around to plate the sandwiches for Jug. 

****

“About to enter the second, and Will is very excited.” I glance down at the small Omega who’s peering closely at Jug as he devours a sandwich in only a few bites, though he turns back to us when he hears his name. 

****

“Yeah, I’m ready for a little sister!” I raise a brow as I pull the little guy into my arms, maneuvering him around so he can climb on to my back like usual.

****

“How do you know it’s a girl?” I question with a smirk, glancing at Ali and Javy as well but they shake their heads in reply. 

****

“I just got a feelin’, Uncle Lex.” Will shrugs, his small hands twirling strands of my hair absently. 

****

“Alright then, let’s get down to business then.” 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

After two hours of debate we come up with a game plan, though I have to say that Will has been the most help. His first suggestion was to break FP out of prison but once I explained that everyone would know we did it, he quickly moved to making certain people have accidents. I am honestly so proud of my murder-child.  _ ‘They grow up so damn quick it brings a tear to my eye.’ _

****

I run up to my room to change into a pair of shorts as I hate wearing jeans when I don’t have to. Them restricting movement alone is enough of a hassle if I’m honest. I snag Jug’s bracelet from my closet before heading back downstairs, surprised to find Javy talking on my phone. 

****

“Yes, I’ll be sure to tell them. Yes, thank you, you as well.” Javy says amicably, hanging up and tossing my phone to me before turning to Jug. “Weatherbee thinks it’s best if you finish out the semester from home. Due to your father’s arrest, the school is worried about the other student’s reaction.” I growl as Jughead’s jaw clenches, Javy sparing me an apologetic glance. 

****

“Can we call the school board or something?” I question thoughtfully, wondering how much sway I have as I’m neither his legal guardian nor his official Alpha. 

****

“You could, but unless you claim him today there really isn’t anything either of you can do.” Ali comments as she walks into the room with Will on her hip, a cunning look in her eye that I don’t like. “It would only take me a few hours to send the paperwork in, and maybe a few after that to make them official.” I glare at Ali and shake my head harshly as that isn’t how I wanted to do this. I want Jug to have a choice, just like they did two years ago. 

****

“What are you talking about?” Jug asks softly, his eyes locking with mine as I grit my teeth. “Lex?”

****

“She wants me to claim you as my Beta, which means a bite.” I state simply, not even trying to hide my displeasure at her suggestion. “I don’t think you’re ready, Jug, it’s a big commitment and -”

****

“I’ll do it,” Jug whispers, cutting me off with a sharp look. “It won’t hurt that much, will it?” 

****

“Think this through, you’ll be bound to me for life. Where I go, you’ll go. Don’t you want to live a bit more first?” I plead, trying to get him to see reason, as well as that he’s not thinking clearly. 

****

“There are worse people to be bound to, Lex!” Jug exclaims, the Beta glaring up at me but I don’t care. “You’ve treated me way better than a lot of people in this town have, and that says a lot. You’ve  _ never  _ treated like a freak, like an outcast, so yeah I don’t mind being bound to you because there is nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

****

“You’d have to give up the trailer for a bit, at least until our bond solidifies.” I state simply, crossing my arms over my chest tiredly.  _ ‘I am losing this goddamn argument.’ _

****

__ “Okay, I’ll stay permanently if you want.” I gape at my Beta and begin to laugh loudly, or more like an insane person. 

****

“You’re gonna regret this, but alright.” I sigh, glancing at the family behind us with a hopeful smile. “Can you come back in twenty minutes for the proof pictures?” Ali nods and gives us a small wave before dragging her husband out of the room, leaving us alone. 

****

“How do we do this?” I roll my eyes and pull Jug to the sun room as it will be most comfortable for both of us. 

****

“I’ll bite the left side of your collarbone and spend the next ten minutes very close as our bond forms. After, you’ll need to stay here for a few weeks to make sure said bond forms  _ correctly. _ ” I explain simply, hoping he holds all questions til the end. “It will hurt for a few seconds but after that it should begin to heal. Any doubts?” 

****

“Nope.” Jug pulls off his shirt and tilts his neck to the side with a smirk even though I can tell he’s afraid of the unknown. I take a deep breath and then pull the Beta as close as possible before biting down, piercing the skin effortlessly and without hesitation.  _ ‘It’d just hurt worse.’ _ I pull back and note the familiar glazed look in his eyes, a sure sign it worked. 

****

Jug pushes me back so I’m lying down and then lays his head on my stomach, a soft purr emanating from his chest at the closeness. I run my hand through his hair experimentally and chuckle when he begins to purr louder, the action making me smile softly. A mixture of pheromones begin to fill the room after a few minutes, though it’s comforting scent.  _ ‘An Alpha’s protection, a Beta’s contentedness, what’s not to love?’ _

****

“So, does this bite do anything other than stake a claim?” Jug asks drowsily, his voice thick with exhaustion. 

****

“I’ll be able to track you a bit better, feel if you’re in danger, but that’s it.” I reply simply, tugging a strand of dark hair with a smirk. “Mating bites are much more powerful, you can convey thoughts with those.” 

****

“What, you being a werewolf doesn’t have an impact on these types of things?” I chuckle and shake my head.

****

“They make the bonds stronger and easier to form since I’m much closer to our ancestors than you are, but again, that’s it. My wolf form is the main added bonus.” Jug nods slowly but when he hears the door open he immediately rolls away from me.  _ ‘Hm, twenty minutes already?’ _ I glance toward the doorway as Javy walks back in, a bag of food in hand. 

****

“How’d it go?” He questions as he tosses the bag to Jug, the Alpha eyeing the bite mark with interest.

****

“Just fine, I felt the bond snap into place almost immediately. My wolf just knows.” Javy rolls his eyes as Jug quickly tugs on his t-shirt and beanie, the Beta blushing red as he brushes past his new packmate. 

****

“Don’t worry, we felt it too.” Javy retorts drily as he takes a step toward me, a caring look replacing his usual humor.

****

“How do  _ you  _ feel?” He inquires gently as if I’m a kid again and I just got my ass kicked in front of everyone. 

****

“Bad that he felt that this was his only option, but better now that there’s only three to claim.” I mutter, already trying to figure out how in the hell I’m going to pull of the next three. 

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

I’m awoken by the sound of Bazzi’s beautiful voice. Usually that wouldn’t be a bad thing but it’s midnight and I’m fucking exhausted, but that doesn’t stop me from rolling over and picking up the phone. 

****

“Yes, Kitten?” I ask groggily, yawning tiredly as I try and wake myself up enough to understand what she’s saying. 

****

“I think there’s someone in my house.” That certainly wakes me up. I slide out of bed and grab my shirt off the floor, slipping on my shoes next.

****

“I’ll be there soon, be safe.” I hang up and sprint out of my room, taking the steps two at a time in my hurry. I take the bike as it’s faster and forgo the helmet as I’m not too concerned with my own safety at this point. I get to my Omega’s house in record time and park in the driveway, barely stopping before I’m jogging to the door. I knock until someone opens the door and breathe a sigh of relief when I see it’s Betty. I pull her in for a tight hug, pressing my nose to her scent glands and breathing in deeply to reassure  _ myself _ she’s okay. 

****

“Lex, I’m fine, it was just my dad.” I pull back and raise a brow at my Omega curiously, unsure if I heard it right. “It’s a long story, come in.” Betty pulls me into the house and to the dining room where files are spread out, the ones about Jason. I stand behind my Omega as I her father attempts to stare me down but if Mama Cooper can’t get me to back down I doubt a Beta will be able to. “He’s my Alpha, of course I called him,” Betty suddenly states, staring at her father with a certain look. 

****

“Hal, what are these?” Mama Cooper asks as she flips through a selection of photos, though she stops when she sees the one of Jason’s waterlogged body. 

****

“These are Sheriff Keller’s files about the Blossom murder investigation.” Her father explains, still eyeing me warily though. 

****

“How did you get these, dad?” Betty questions, the simplicity of the question making me laugh. 

****

“He’s the one who broke into the Sheriff’s house, the one who left no trace.” I state, smirking down at the older man despite the bad vibe I get from him. “Kudos for that by the way. Glad to see people are still smart enough to cover their tracks.” Betty reaches up to smack my shoulder with a mock glare before shushing me, though I can see the mirth shining in her eyes.

****

“That’s impossible. FP Jones already confessed to that.” Mama Cooper interrupts incredulously, setting the files down and glancing toward me. 

****

“Well I have no idea why he would do that, because it was me.” Mr. Cooper confesses, hands clasped in front of him as if he asking for absolution, or pleading for his life.  _ ‘I’ve seen enough people do both, some simultaneously.’  _ “That’s why I’m here. To destroy any evidence leading back to me.”  _ ‘Smart.’ _

****

“I have an idea, kind of out there, but hear me out.” I interject, crossing my arms over my chest with a sigh. “FP Jones did not kill Jason Blossom. He may have been involved some other way but he didn’t pull the trigger.” 

****

“And you know this how?” Mama Cooper questions, eyebrow raised as she studies me. I tilt my head to the side and smirk down at her, just holding her gaze until she begins to fidget. 

****

“I’m great at reading people.” I state simply, daring her to say something else. “And an even better judge of character. I can tell plenty of things about a person by spending just a few minutes in their presence, and you are no different, ma’am.” I lick my lips and turn to look at Mr. Cooper, the Beta barely able to hold my gaze. 

****

“You did a great job at turning a snake into a socialite.” I throw out casually, delighting in the look the older couple shares. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to make your castle of sand crumble, but don’t test me. I will bite back.” 

****

“Okay, but why would FP ‘fess up to something he didn’t even do?” My Omega inquires thoughtfully, overlooking the main motivators in life.

****

“Money, protection, favors. Take your pick, but I  _ know _ that he’s covering for someone.” I mutter absently, mentally going through a list of the more prominent members of this hicktown. 

****

“Yeah, I’m not thinking about FP right now. I’d like to know why your father is stealing and  _ destroying _ evidence in a murder investigation.”  _ ‘Good question I guess.’ _

****

“Look, I was worried that the investigation would get back to Polly, somehow, to us.” He admits, not meeting our eyes as he speaks. “And somehow Sheriff Keller would figure out the connection between our family and the Blossoms, that he’d think that there was some kind of motive.” My brow furrows in confusion as I try and figure out what connection they could have that would go deep enough to lead to murder.  _ ‘God, this hellhole is anything but boring, isn’t it?’ _

****

“Wait, you mean about Great-Grandpappy Cooper being murdered by a Blossom?” Betty asks, just as fucking confused as I am right now. I watch Mr. Cooper’s expression closely to realize he’s not told her the whole story, only what has suited his agenda. 

****

“Your great-grandfather wasn’t just murdered by a Blossom. He _ was _ a Blossom.”  _ ‘Motherfucking plot twist, bitches.’ _ Apparently Mama Cooper doesn’t know this story either but she’s a Cooper by marriage so I guess it makes sense that she doesn’t know it. “After the murder, our family severed ties with the Blossoms and their name, and we took a new one. ‘Cooper’.”

****

“I’m… a Blossom?” The sheer disgust in Betty’s tone makes me laugh. 

****

“Polly is a Blossom, which makes her and Jason relatives by blood.” Mama Cooper whispers, the sheer absurdity of the situation hitting her. “Which is why you wanted to…”

****

“Yeah, Alice, that’s why.”  _ ‘Did he want to get rid of the baby?’ _

****

“Oh my god, Hal.” Mama Cooper cradles her head as if she has a throbbing headache, and at this point it’d make sense. “If you’re willing to send our daughter away to keep her away from Jason…”

****

“How far would the Blossoms go to keep them apart?” I finish thoughtfully, biting the inside of my cheek as I realize that the murderer may just be a redhead like Ronnie assumed, just not Cheryl.

****

“We need to get Polly out of that house.” Betty looks up at me hopefully as she rises to her feet and I nod, unable to  _ not _ help her as I’ve already come this far.  _ ‘Who needs a normal sleep schedule?’ _

****

“I’ll take my bike, do you want to come with me?” I ask as we head out the door, the chilly night air biting at my skin almost immediately. She nods and follows me to said bike, waiting until I’m on before doing the same and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I speed off toward Thornhill as fast as I can, though not too fast as neither of us are wearing helmets and even my enhanced can’t put a scrambled brain back together. I maneuver the curvy road that leads to Thornhill with ease as it’s nothing compared to some of the backroads I’ve driven, though with another person behind me I have to be a bit more careful on sharp turns since I can’t lean as far as I’d like. 

****

I pull up to the gate and hop off to open it before Betty’s parents appear, using all my strength to push the iron gate open. I stop outside the door and wait until I see a pair of headlights coming through the gate before actually getting off my bike, Betty following suit and grabbing my hand. I interlace our fingers as the four of us approach the door, Mama Cooper knocking roughly until Clifford Blossom opens the door. 

****

“Don’t bother calling the cops, we’re not staying. Polly!” She barges past the Blossom patriarch and eyes her eldest with concern. 

****

“What the hell is going on here, Alice?” Blossom thunders, the older man eyeing me with caution as I am clearly the stronger Alpha, in all senses. “It’s the middle of the night.” 

****

“Oh, so sorry to disrupt the witching hour at Thornhill.” I drawl lowly, standing up to my full height so I can tower over everyone.  _ ‘I love being the tallest one in a room.’ _

****

“Polly, honey, are you okay?” Mr. Cooper asks quickly, stepping up a few stairs closer to his daughter.

****

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Polly answers in confusion, the Alpha turning to her sister. “Betty, what’s going on?” 

****

“We’re here to bring you home, Pol.” My Omega replies, pulling me forward a few steps as Cheryl steps in front of her fellow Alpha. 

****

“She’s not leaving us.” Cheryl states in a tone that would usually broker no arguments, but I’ve come to learn that the Coopers are a stubborn bunch.

****

“She chose to live here, remember?” Penelope Blossom pipes up, striding forward to face Mama Cooper with a snarl. “With a mentally stable family.”  _ ‘Good point, but still a ballsy move for an Omega.’ _

****

“Oh, I know all about your family, Penelope.” Mama Cooper snarls back, stepping into the Omega’s space in a truly Alpha-like manner. “And the incest.” 

****

“What?”  _ ‘Me too bitch, me too.’ _

****

“Hal’s grandfather wasn’t just your grandpappy’s murder victim. They were brothers, which made him a Blossom, just like Hal.” Betty’s mother reveals, baring her teeth at Clifford in a show of dominance though I have no doubt she’d be willing to use them if it came down to it. 

****

“Yeah, so what?” Clifford retaliates, obviously not seeing the same fucked up picture we are. 

“So what? So starting with everything, with FP’s confession, has a few gaping holes in it.”  _ ‘Every story in this town has fucking holes in them.’ _

****

“He’s being used by someone to hide a crazy ass motive,” I add in, arching a brow at the Blossom patriarch, “Such as hiding incest. Be a real shame if this got out, it would only taint the  _ prestigious _ Blossom name.” 

****

“You were disgusted that Jason and Polly were dating because they were related.” Mama Cooper scoffs. 

****

“Nothing could be more purely Blossom than those babies.” Penelope retorts, as if that makes it better. 

****

“Look, this isn’t Alabama, alright? We don’t fuck our cousins in civilized parts of the country.” I roll my eyes, hoping to any deity above that these motherfuckers aren’t for real. 

****

“Will just spare us the middle-class morality. It’s not like they were brother and sister, third cousins at most.” I arch a brow at Clifford Blossom and scoff, not sure if I should be taking this seriously or not. 

****

“That’s it. Polly, we’re out of here.” Mama Cooper exclaims, darting forward to grab her eldest daughter’s hand. “Enough of this Doctor Moreau experimentation in breeding and eugenics. It’s over!” As we turn to leave, Betty is wrenched back by Penelope Blossom who has a crazed look in her eye. 

****

“You’ve made a grave error, little girl.” I growl loudly and yank her hand from my mate’s wrist, the older woman stepping back in fear.  _ ‘As she damn well should.’ _

****

“You dare to threaten my mate?” I snap my teeth before pulling my Omega out the door and to the vehicles. As her parents get Polly situated, I hug my mate tightly. “Go with your sister, I’ll see you later okay?” 

****

“Thank you for coming with us, Lex.” Betty murmurs, her hand cupping my jaw gently before she pulls me down for a soft kiss.

****

“Oh Kitten, I’ll always come when you call.”

****

**~_~.~_~**

****

Since I’m goddamn exhausted, I sleep til three. I eventually have to roll out of bed though, take a shower and get dressed. I get a text from Betty as I’m making lunch saying for me to meet them at Pop’s, and me being the whipped puppy I am, I do as told. I meet them as instructed and then follow them to some out of the way part of the forest and by the time we get there the sun has set, leaving us to use flashlights and hope for the best outcome.  _ ‘Good luck with that.’ _

****

“Joaquin didn’t know if this would help or harm FP so he didn’t say anything.” Kev explains as trek over the rough terrain, myself trailing behind the trio of ametuer sleuths tiredly.  _ ‘I should’ve taken my chances with L.A.’ _

****

“Why did he wait til now?” Betty questions, my Omega looking back at me every few minutes with a soft smile. 

****

“FP called him from jail and told him to forget about their plan, said it was too dangerous.” Kev replies as we stop in front of an old Riverdale welcoming sign, one that doesn’t exactly give me the warm and fuzzies.

****

“Here,” Jug mutters, bending down to pull a duffel bag out from under a pile of dead branches. He unzips it and pulls out what looks to be a jacket, but when I look closer I notice Jason’s name printed on one side and realize it’s his lettermen. The one that was supposedly burned when their getaway car was set ablaze.  _ ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this hicktown.’ _

****

When we get back to Kev’s truck I follow them back into town, this time taking the familiar road to Archie’s place. We meet up with him and Ronnie in his garage where we lay the jacket out on the coffee table as if that will suddenly give us the answers we need. Spoiler alert: it fucking doesn’t. 

****

“This is meant to help FP?” Arch questions, obviously seeing the same thing the others are. 

****

“Looks more like incriminating evidence to me,” Kev mutters, arms crossed over his chest as he studies the jacket. As the four talk I think back to all my lessons, all the training and then there it is. A lightbulb moment. I grab the jacket and turn to Arch.

****

“Put it on.” The others look at me strangely but Arch does what I ask, even though he’s very uncomfortable wearing a dead boy’s jacket. I check the seams and the lining before moving on to his pockets, thankfully finding the needle I need in this godforsaken stack of needles. “There’s a hole in the pocket.” 

“Now we’re just grasping at straws.” Kev exclaims in exasperation. 

****

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve learned that if you want to hide something it’s best stowed away in plain sight.” I dig into the lining until my fingers brush against something hard and smooth. I grasp it as tight as I can and pull it out with a triumphant grin, holding up a flash drive for the others to see. 

****

“What are you, some type of super detective?” I share a look with my Omegas and chuckle. 

****

“Not exactly, but that’s a story for a later date.” I reply, making a mental note to pull Kevin into the circle of trust sometime soon. Arch grabs his laptop and plugs the flash drive in while all of us wait with bated breath, unsure of what we’re going to find. 

****

Arch clicks play on some type of video and I realize that it’s Jason’s murder, and as the murderer steps into frame it all comes together. A gunshot goes off and the four jump in fright, Ronnie gasping as tears begin to fall down both of my Omegas faces. I lean forward and slam the top down with more force than necessary but can you blame me. I’ve just watched an innocent being shot. Nothing, not even years of training, can make someone immune to emotion. 

****

I move from my position and call Cheryl, even though every fiber of my being is telling me to comfort my distraught packmates. The Alpha picks up on the third ring and is clearly annoyed by my call, if her sharp tone is any indication. Although, that may just be Cheryl’s thing. 

****

“Cheryl, you have to get out of that house. Listen to me, your father killed Jason.” I whisper, not knowing if anyone is close enough for her to hear. “Leave, now, Cheryl.” 


	13. Chapter 13: The Sweet Hereafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Season 1, yay!

“They’re acting like the last week and the last few months didn’t even happen.” My Omega states, hands jammed into her pockets as she slides into my car. “Polly’s back home, my dad’s back home, my mom’s back at The Register. They all just keep smiling and talking about the Jubilee.”

 

“Sounds awful,” I comment absently, “Can I see your hands?” Betty reluctantly pulls her hands out and bares her palms, drying blood crusting over the indentations.

 

“I’m sorry,” My Omega murmurs as I take her hands in my own. “It’s just so hard sometimes, hard to… keep it together.” I chuckle and interlace our fingers before heading in the direction of Hell, I mean, school. 

 

“I understand, but maybe you should take a break from your house.” I offer hesitantly, my thumb rubbing the back of her hand in soothing circles. “I’m not saying you’d  _ have  _ to stay with me, but a break would be good.” Betty laughs and leans over to peck my cheek as I pull into my parking space.

 

“I’ll talk to my mom about staying with you for a few days, Lex. I like spending time with you.” I smile over at my Omega as I grab our bags from the back, sling mine over my shoulder before doing the same with hers.

 

“I love you having you by my side,” I reply truthfully, enjoying the blush that adorns her cheeks as I walk her to Biology. I leave her outside the door with a quick kiss before heading to English where I turn in the rough draft of my paper outline, hoping that it’s passing. I sneak a few texts to Ali to ask about her going to see FP in the hopes she’ll represent him because if anyone can get him out of this trial, it’s her.  _ ‘She definitely has the silver-tongue of a serpent.’ _

 

The hours before lunch seem to drag but as soon as the bell rings I’m down the hall at the door to Betty’s class, greeting my beautiful Omega with a happy smile.  _ ‘This whole Blossom affair is thankfully done and now I can focus on my pack.’ _ We walk hand in hand to lunch and join the others, Ronnie smiling at us though it doesn’t exactly reach her eyes. Actually, she seems kind of… down.

 

“Mayor McCoy wanted us to speak at the Jubilee.” Betty announces, snagging a fry off my tray with a cheeky grin so I take a bite of her apple in retaliation. “I told her I wouldn’t do it. Not unless you’re up there with us, Jug.”

 

“I appreciate the righteous indignation, Betty, I do, but Jubilees aren’t my thing.” Jug replies, giving the Omega a smirk as I scoff.

 

“If I can’t get out of it, you can’t either.” I tease, tossing a fry at Jug but he catches in his mouth so it was a miss. 

 

“Jug, how’s your dad? Did you get to see him?” Arch inquires curiously, the ginger giving me a side glance as he speaks. 

 

“Here’s the latest,” Jug leans in closer with a sigh. “Mayor McCoy wants my dad to name names in exchange for a lesser sentence.”

 

“Whose names?” Ronnie asks, the Latina twirling her fork between her fingers absently. 

 

“Serpents. Sheriff Keller thinks they’re the ones dealing the drugs that Blossom brought into town, doesn’t he?” Jug nods and I chuckle quietly. “Your dad will  _ never _ snitch. When he took that tattoo he pledged loyalty, and if I read your dad right, he doesn’t take that oath lightly.”

 

“My dad says more and more drugs are hitting the streets.” Kev adds in with a concerned look, though he’s likely more worried about his dad than the Serpents.

 

“My dad says they’re not the ones dealing.” Jug mutters, the Beta meeting me eyes briefly.  _ ‘I believe you Jug.’ _ I try to send a bit of encouragement through our bond but it isn’t strong enough for that yet, so I settle for a nod and a smile. 

 

“Meanwhile, Mayor McCoy hasn’t even said the words ‘Clifford’ or ‘Blossom’ in public,” Betty comments, obviously not understanding why. “It’s all about how the Serpents are the problem, the villains. It’s outrageous.” 

 

“This town thinks they can erase what happens if they ignore, but this isn’t going away.” 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

The second half of school goes by faster. Betty and I walk outside to find Ronnie waiting by my car with a worried look. I say nothing as I open the back door for her before sliding behind the wheel. I drive to Betty’s place as that is technically neutral ground and follow my lovely Omegas inside, no one speaking though Ronnie is visibly shaking. Once the three of us are settled on Betty’s bed, Ronnie spills whatever she’s worrying over.

 

“It was  _ chilling. _ I”m telling you, there are some dark goings on at Thornhill.” The Latina states, recounting the tale of how she got the HBIC shirt. 

 

“Not just Thornhill, the whole town.” I mutter, cracking my knuckles thoughtfully. “You can feel it. Something else is going to happen, something I don’t like.” 

 

“Which reminds me, I loved your article.” Ronnie comments, smiling slightly at her other mate. 

 

“I’ve already posted it to the Blue and Gold’s website, with hard copies in circulation tomorrow morning.” I leave the two once Polly walks into the room, the Alpha giving me a curious once-over as I slip past. I drive home and find that Jughead’s already here if my bike out front is any indication, though it’s the blue Honda beside it that makes me pause. I grab the knife from the side of my boot and hold it tightly though my hands stay in my pocket. I shoot a quick text to Ali for backup, just in case, before walking in the door. I find Jug and an older Omega in the kitchen, the latter wearing a forced smiles as he greets me. 

 

“Hey Lex, this is Ms. Weiss from Social Services.”  _ ‘Fuck. _ ’ “My caseworker.” I turn to the woman with my own fake smile and offer my hand respectfully. 

 

“Mr. Chamberlain, I know how terrible and emotional things have been for your friend.” She starts with a smile, though I don’t think she really does, and turns back to Juggy. “Your father’s facing serious jail time. Your mother’s over-extended and out of state. We just want to make sure that you’re taken care of.” 

 

“I am taken care of, Lex is an amazing Alpha.” Jug interjects, the boy giving me a slight smile over the woman’s shoulder. “I like staying here with him, and it’s actually about to become more permanent.” I arch a brow at the lie that leaves his mouth but before I can rectify it the door opens. I breathe a sigh of relief when Ali appears in all her sugar cookie-scented glory, files in hand. 

 

“Hello, I’m Alice Thomas, Mr. Chamberlain’s lawyer.” Ali greets, my packmate giving me a sly wink when I roll my eyes. “I have records right here proving that these two are Pack, mating bite and all, so there is no reason Mr. Jones cannot stay.”  _ ‘Ooh, her lawyer tone.’  _

 

“Be that as it may, many believe it would be good for Jughead to transfer to Southside High due to the nature of his father’s case.” I scoff at the bullshit excuse and eye the woman.

 

“When is this supposed to happen?” I question hesitantly, even though I already kind of know the answer.

 

“Unless there’s a radical change in his father’s case, he’ll be on the Southside by the end of the week.” I clench my jaw in anger as Ali quickly  leads the woman away from me. I don’t relax until I hear the door shut and even then I’m still pissed. 

 

“Can they actually separate us?” Juggy asks Ali once she rejoins us, a pensive look on the older woman’s face. 

 

“She claims their office doesn’t have the file on your claim mainly because  _ I  _ don’t have it yet, so maybe you can stay here, but I can’t get you out of going to Southside High.” She admits, though I can see the wheels turning in her head. “They didn’t specify how long you had to attend though, maybe after a month or so you can transfer back.” I bite the inside of my cheek in thought before sighing.

 

“Is there anyway you can get me in with him?” I question softly, ignoring the way Jug jumps off the island in indignation.

 

“No, you have to stay with your Omegas, they’ll need you.” 

 

“They have each other,” I reply simply even though it pains me to leave them, “And you’ll have me. Someone’s gonna have to protect you from the big, bad degenerates.” Ali smiles as she looks between us and turns to fully face me.

 

“You know I can get you in, but are you sure that’s what you want?” 

 

“Don’t start trying to talk me out of things now,” I smirk, pulling Ali into a tight hug though I’m mindful of the baby bump. “Thanks a million, Ali-cat.” 

 

“No problem, Alpha. I’ll have your transfer ready the same day as Jughead’s, good luck until then.” I roll my eyes as she strides out of the room purposefully, always a commanding presence. 

 

“Sorry about saying I’m living here, I can still stay at the trailer.” I glance back at Juggy and laugh.

 

“I don’t mind you moving in, Jug. It’d be nice to have someone else here.” I reply softly, reaching out to pull the Beta into a hug as he looks like he needs it. “I need to see a guy about a horse, will you be okay?”

“Of course, do what you need to do, Alpha.” I grin at Jug once more before heading back outside. I drive to the Sheriff’s station and ask to speak with FP, though the look the clerk gives me is enough to make me want to bite someone’s head off. I’m lead back to the holding cell and find the Omega resting against a wall, looking utterly bored out of his mind.  _ ‘Granted, I’ve been in a cell and it isn’t great, so that’s understandable.’ _

 

“Hello sir, I’m Lex Chamberlain.” I greet softly, making sure to keep my tone even and my pheromones in control despite my annoyance. “Jughead’s Alpha.” The older man stares at me for a minute, his soft brown eyes seeming to have lost the spark they once had, though prison does that to you.

 

“Related to Mary-Ann Chamberlain by chance?” I chuckle and run a hand through my hair nervously.

 

“Yeah, she was my mother.”  _ ‘Another person to tell this story to. I just need to send out a mass text or some shit.’ _

 

“Was?” 

 

“Murdered when I was three,” Mr. Jones draws in a sharp breath and peers down at the floor for a few beats.

 

“I’m sorry kid, she was a good woman.” I wouldn’t know. “Did it have anything to do with an organization, the Section or something?” I lean a bit closer against the bars and raise a brow.

 

“She told you about the Sect?” I question quietly, not wanting any prying ears to overhear this particular conversation. 

 

“Yeah, after I caught her leaving the White Wyrm one night. She told me she had to leave or something bad would happen to Riverdale, but she never said what.” FP explains, his arms crossed over his chest loosely. “She showed me some tattoo on her palm and said that those who have it are like the Serpents, a kind of family.”

 

“Was it this?” I hold up my left hand and bare the insignia on my palm. 

 

“Yeah, it was. Why do you have it? Mary-Ann said the Sect were assassins, but you’re a kid.” I can’t help but laugh at the simplicity of the Omega’s statement.  _ ‘If only he knew.’ _

 

“For the full story I’d ask Jug, but we’re on a limit here.” I state, scratching the nape of my neck awkwardly. “I found my way to the headquarters when I was young and started my training, albeit later than the others. I got the tattoo after my first mission as a symbol that I was one of them. And my mom was wrong about the assassin part, that’s not all we do. There are branches.”

 

“Okay…” FP trails off, rising to his feet and stepping closer to me. “So why are you here?” 

 

“A social worker came to visit today and basically told Jug that he’d have to live with a Southside family and transfer.” I hold up my hand to stop his impending questions as I’d like to get through my whole spiel first. “My lawyer got him out of living with the other family but he still has to transfer. I need to know if there’s anything that can help us, because we’re both going in their blind.”

 

“You sent the lawyer this morning?”  _ ‘That’s all you got out of this?’ _

 

“Yeah, she’s family, but that doesn’t really help Jug and I in an unknown environment.” I shrug, trying to make his son and I seem more helpless than we are. 

 

“You’re going with him?” FP questions with a raised brow, making me slightly confused if I’m honest. 

 

“Of course. My Omegas will be protected in the safer of the two schools whereas I’ll be with Jug.” I answer, my calm tone thankfully not betraying the nervousness in my bones. “But I know nothing about this school, and even with my kind of training, I can’t exactly do my best if I don’t know what I’m working with.” FP’s jaw works for a second as he thinks and then he nods, a victory in my book. 

 

“That place is no joke, but there’s nothing I can do.” 

 

“I know you won’t name anyone, even though y’all are innocent, but there has to be something.” I plead, not wanting the one constant in Jug’s life to be taken away just like that. 

 

“There isn’t. Jughead knows what’s what. My boy knows you never turn your back on those who have yours.” 

 

“And that’s the Serpents?” I ask gently, not wanting the man to think I don’t respect his group because I do. They’re a helluva lot like the Sect, without the secrets and funding, but still a family. 

 

“When the time comes, they’ll step up.” FP replies simply, not elaborating on when or how. “He’ll try and disappear, pull away, but you gotta stick with him. My son has a darkness in him, so help him use it. With you by his side, he’ll be just fine.” 

 

“Thank you for you time, Mr. Jones. I promise we won’t stop trying to help you.” I smile slightly before leaving the same way I came in. I stop by Pops on the way home for some food and while I wait I get a text from Betty, my lovely Omega letting me know that she can stay for a few days. I send a text to Jug and ask if he’ll pick up Betty while I order something for her too as I don’t know if she’s ate yet. 

 

I hum to myself as I get back in the car and drive home, my naive self hoping that everything will work out in the end. I park in the garage, as I don’t want my car covered in snow in the morning, and head inside with dinner in hand. I stop by the kitchen and set everything on the island before going off in search of my packmates. I follow their scents to the library where the pair are studying the empty shelves with interest and whispering quickly.

 

“Feel free to claim a column of shelves, I have.” I comment casually, smirking as they jump halfway out of their skins. 

 

“We just write our names on the plaque above the thing?” Jug asks as he studies my empty shelves, the ones above the doorway. 

 

“Yup,” I reply, popping the ‘p’ as I step forward to wrap my arms around Betty’s waist. “Javy will engrave them eventually. I brought food by the way.” Jug beams at me before leaving the library in favor of his usual burger. Betty turns around in my arms and rests her head on my chest with a soft sigh. 

 

“Juggy told me about earlier, that you two are going to Southside High.” I squeeze my Omega tighter and nod.

 

“My lawyer got him to stay with me but certain people believe he’ll create a negative environment at school.” I murmur as I rest my chin atop her head gently as we begin to sway to an unheard song. “I knew you and Ronnie would be protected by Arch, and that even if you did need me I’d only be a phone call away. I can’t just throw Jug to the wolves, or the snakes, I guess.” 

 

“I get it, Lex, but I’ll miss you.” I chuckle and tilt Betty’s head up so she meets my eyes. 

 

“You can stay here some parts of the week, or stay forever like Jug, but even if you didn’t I still would do anything to see you and Ronnie. You two are my entire world and no distance between us will ever change that.” 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

The next morning I’m up early to get a run in. I manage to untangle myself from Betty’s grasp easily enough before changing into a pair of shorts and tossing my shirt into the hamper. I grab my headphones on the way out the door and jog to the trail that wraps around the entire property. I run roughly a mile and a half before going back inside to get a shower before Betty wakes up.

 

I plug my phone up to the bluetooth speakers and queue my shower playlist before stripping off my clothes. I step into the shower and groan as the hot water cascades over my aching muscles. I hum along to the start of one of my favorite songs as I wash the sweat from my body happily.  _ ‘I love showers.’ _

 

**“You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you. You’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I think god I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you.”** I sing happily, swaying under the water.  **“Pardon the way that I stare, there’s nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak but if you feel like I feel, please let me know that is real. You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you.”** I bob my head to the beat as it builds up, a smile tugging at me lips as I dance around. 

 

 **“I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say.”** _‘God I’m a nerd.’_ **“Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you, baby. Let me love you…”**

 

“You know, your voice gets better each time I hear you sing.” I screech at the sudden intrusion and drop my bottle of shampoo in fright.  _ ‘Not my finest moment.’ _ I crack the glass door and stick my head out to peer at my Omega.

 

“Betty, what the fuck?” I ask simply, mock glaring at my Kitten when she begins to laugh. 

 

“I’m sorry, I woke up and heard you singing, and just wanted to see you.” 

 

“I am naked, in the shower.” Betty tilts her head to the peer at the glass but she doesn’t see anything. “It’s two way. I can see out but you can’t see in.” My Omega pouts and then shrugs, pulling off her t-shirt in a sudden movement with a smirk.

 

“Mind if I join you?” I bite my lip and nod, stepping away from the door so she can step inside when she’s ready. I try to give her some semblance of privacy but in the end my curiosity wins out and I turn to study my mate. I immediately look away with a blush when she unhooks her baby blue bra, though I hear it fall to the floor and sigh. The door opens up behind me and I spin around to stare at my lovely Omega in all her naked glory. 

 

Beautiful, unblemished skin beckons me closer and I cup Betty’s face in my hands gently. I trace her lower lip with the pad of my thumb as her eyes flutter shut and a faint blush spreads across her skin, my cock hardening further at the look on her face. I press a soft kiss to her lips that devolves into a passionate clash of teeth and tongue, and that inevitably leads to more. 

 

I move away from her addicting lips and press a trail of kisses down her jaw, stopping to mark the spot where her claiming bite will go. I back her against the wall as I continue to create love bites across her neck and collarbone, even going as far as the valley between her breasts. Betty tugs at my hair until I come back up for another kiss, but this time I let my hands slide down her body under they’re resting at her hips. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” I whisper in my Omega’s ear, digging my fingers into her skin slightly when she rolls her hips wantonly. “Uh uh, you gotta use your words, Kitten.” I bite her earlobe gently as I ghost my lips across her smooth skin, nipping at the dip of her collarbone teasingly as she begins to whimper. 

 

“P-please Lex, touch me.” I smirk against her skin as I move one hand to brush against the damp curls between her legs though I don’t linger. I watch Betty’s reactions closely as I rub slow circles against her clit with my thumb. The way her head falls back against the tiles with a dull thump, the way she bites her lip when I press harder. 

 

“You look perfect like this,” I murmur lovingly, “A beautiful blush filling your skin as you moan for me, as you beg for the pleasure only I can give.” Betty cries out as I slowly press one finger inside, the Omega clawing at my back hard enough to draw blood. 

 

“Harder, Alpha!” I oblige and slip another finger inside, groaning as I imagine how she’d fit beautifully around my cock, warm and tight like a glove. 

 

“Next time I’ll get down on my knees, worship you like the queen you are. Leaving my mark over every inch of your body until you’re  _ begging  _ me to fuck you, Kitten.” Betty clenches around my fingers and I smile.  _ ‘Hm, methinks she likes that idea.’ _ “I’ll make sure you smell like me for weeks so there’s no doubt who you belong to. Maybe we’ll sneak off to one of the closets for a quickie in between classes, or I’ll meet you in the  _ Blue and Gold _ and fuck you against the door. I’ll cover your mouth but it will do nothing to muffle your moans.” 

 

“Please, please, please, Lex!” Betty groans as her hips continue to roll against my fingers. “Make me come, Alpha.” I growl and grind my palm into her clit as I drive my fingers into her deeper, faster. 

 

“Next time, we’ll invite Ronnie.” I bite down hard on Betty’s collarbone as her cunt twitches around my fingers with a gasp. “Show me how you like it, my pretty little Omega, show me how you make yourself come late at night. Hand clasped over your mouth to make sure your parents don’t realize what you’re doing, so they don’t know how  _ filthy _ their Omega daughter is.” Betty moans and snakes her hand between us but she doesn’t guide my hand as I though, doesn’t even touch me; she rubs her clit frantically until she clenching around my fingers with a shriek. I rub to the left of her clit until she comes down from her high and then take a step back with the intent to admire my work, but the minute I let Betty go she collapses. 

 

I turn the water off as I try to keep my well-fucked Omega steady though it seems to be more difficult than I thought. I grab a towel and dry both of us off before stepping out of the shower, but this time I have the common sense to actually pick my Omega up bridal style. I set Betty down on the bed gently before slipping into my closet for clothes. 

 

I get dressed in a pair of worn skinny jeans and then tug on my combat boots. I throw my button-up on once I’ve laced up my boots and rejoin my Omega, laughing when I find Betty still lying in the same position I left her in. I roll my eyes and start to button my shirt while trying to figure out how to get Betty out of bed, though I doubt luring her with Cheez-Its will work on her like it does with Jughead. 

 

“Kitten,” I sing-song happily, “You need to get dressed.” Betty groans and rolls over onto her stomach, pressing her face into the pillows with a content sigh. I reach over and slap her ass gently though it’s enough to make her yelp, as well as turn her skin a pleasing shade of pink.

 

“Fine, I’ll get dressed.” I smile as she pouts all the way to her closet, wondering if she’s always a brat after sex. When she comes back out I bite my lip at the myriad of love bites visible, and those are just the ones on her neck. “How am I going to cover these?” I raise a brow as she stops in front of me and tilt her head to the side with an appreciative hum.

 

“Don’t, let everyone know that I fucked you well, Kitten.” I finally reply, letting go of her chin as she begins to blush again. “You could probably ask Ronnie for a scarf though.” Betty mock glares at me as she bends down to pull on her shoes and then smiles.

 

“I’ll let it go this time, but they better be gone by the time I go home.” My Omega warns, her sweet cotton candy scent enveloping me as she brushes by. I smirk to myself before following her downstairs where she and Jug are waiting by the door. I open the door for them and wave to Jug as he heads for the bike instead of joining us.  _ ‘Probably doesn’t want to third wheel.’ _

 

As I drive to school I can’t help but note the pit of unease settling in the bottom of my stomach, and my stomach has never steered me wrong unless you count the time I got food poisoning. I check on Javy and Ali as I pull into my spot before sliding my phone into my pocket warily.  _ ‘After the Blossom case I thought things would calm down.’ _

 

I walk Betty to her class before jogging downstairs to English, though I can’t ignore the gnawing feeling in the back of my mind long enough to even _consider_ concentrating. When class ends I go to the commons instead of meeting Betty in the _Blue_ _and Gold_ , instead I call some old friends from the Sect. Lena, Drew, and Cody answer immediately but Shannon doesn’t. Shannon always answers her goddamn phone whether she’s in the middle of a mission or in the middle of sex. 

 

I skip Physics to call the Director as Javy says he’s been on  _ his _ ass about what I’m doing and hide out in the commons till lunch. I recount the tales of the past few months, while leaving out the part about me telling my Pack about my past before we bonded, and listen to him chew me out for being reckless.  _ ‘Jokes on you bitch, I’ve gotten this lecture so many times I could repeat it back verbatim but I still don’t listen.’ _

 

“Look sir, I have to go, but I’ll come visit soon.” I lie smoothly before hanging up, not waiting for his reply. I sigh tiredly before heading to lunch where I just grab a bottle of water seeing as how my paranoia is making me physically nauseous. I plop down beside Jug as Cheryl approaches us hesitantly, my fellow Alpha smiling apologetically.

 

“Jughead, Lex, I’m sorry.” The redhead begins, though I’m less focused on her words as I am the look in her eyes.  _ ‘I know that look.’ _ “I had no right to go after you, nor to pummel you the way I did that day. In recompense I’d like to give you this.” Cheryl tosses something to Jug and then clasps her hands in front of her like an obedient child. “My iconic spider brooch. It’ll catch a pretty penny at the local pawn shop, enough to keep you in burgers and ‘S’ t-shirts for years, anyway.”  _ ‘Fuck. Dead look, sudden attitude change, and giving away prized possessions.’ _

 

“Cheryl, what’s wrong?” Ronnie questions, her tone clearly worried despite the bad blood between her and the Alpha, but before she answers Kev comes running up.

 

“It’s Betty’s locker. Come on, it’s bad, hurry!” I don’t hesitate and follow Kev to the cafe doors, tugging Arch along when he asks what’s wrong. I run to Betty’s locker and push through the crowd of students until I find her and Polly, only noticing her locker after Ronnie gasps. Written in red over her article FP are the words ‘Go to hell serpent slut!’, a strange doll hung by a noose next to it. I grab Betty as she tries to step forward and hold her tight, even as she struggles in my arms.

 

“It’s just a jerk with a can of spray paint, Lex.” I swallow and turn her around so she doesn’t have to see it.

 

“It’s not spray paint, Betty.” I reply quietly, pulling her away from the crowd and to the doors. I nod to Jug before stepping outside into the biting Winter air, snow falling around us softly. I drape my jacket over Betty’s shoulders as we walk to my car, not wanting her to get too cold out here.

 

“It was just one guy.” I raise a brow at her and chuckle, not opening mouth until we pull out of the school parking lot.

 

“It won’t end there, Kitten. People don’t like opinions that differ from their own.” I retort, squeezing her hand as we turn onto her street and then into her driveway. I slide out and peer at her over the roof with a small smile. “I just want to keep you safe, Betty.” She comes around to my side and leans up to kiss my cheek sweetly.

 

“I know, Alpha, but I’m safe.” She whispers as she interlaces our fingers again and pulls me to the house. As we walk inside and past the living room I notice Polly and Mama Cooper waiting for Betty.  _ ‘Fuck.’ _

 

“So you took Polly to school?” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Betty.” Polly apologizes, eyes clenched shut as if she can pretend she’s not here.  _ ‘Spoiler alert: That does not work.’ _

 

“Nothing happened at school, it was fine.” Betty replies with a shrug, my Omega staring her mom down defiantly. 

 

“ _ Fine _ ?” Mama Cooper repeats, hands clasped over her knees primly as she regards her youngest. “So, no one wrong on your locker ‘Go to hell, Serpent Slut,’ and hung a Betty doll from a noose?”  _ ‘She’s got you there, Kitten.’ _

 

“Jeez, Poll. Is there anything you didn’t tell her?” Betty asks sarcastically making me raise a brow as she turns around. 

 

“Betty,” I murmur sharply, waiting until she turns back around. “They’re just worried about you, _do_ _not_ snap at them for caring.” Betty glares down at the floor sheepishly before striding into the kitchen to escape the conversation. 

 

“I warned you about publishing that article, Elizabeth. Why do you constantly defy me?” I wince at Mama Cooper’s question and hang back in the hallway as this isn’t my business yet. 

 

“Because.” Betty seethes as she spins on her heel to face her mom. “I’m sick of all the secrets and the lies in this town, and in this family. I would  _ much _ rather take heat for being honest than do what you’re doing, living in fear of the truth.”

 

“I am scared for you, Elizabeth, not of the truth.” 

 

“Oh really?” Betty questions, leaning forward all Alpha-like. “Let’s go then. You talk a big game about accepting Lex, but wouldn’t you be much happier if we weren’t together?” Mama Cooper scoffs as I step further in the room to glare at my Omega in warning, trying to make her see that this is not the answer. 

 

“Question number two, when you invited FP over for dinner, he said that you and dad got in a huge fight when you were in high school, at Homecoming. What was that about?”  _ ‘Goddamnit Betty, quit while you’re ahead.’ _

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mama Cooper lies, though I can see through her as if she was a window. 

 

“Oh, come on, mom. I saw the look on your face.” Betty pushes, a dark look on her face that I haven’t seen before. “You were  _ terrified _ . What were you so scared he was going to say?” I yell Betty’s name as her mother says that it’s none of her damn business, though my Omega thankfully turns to me. Betty walks around the island until she’s face to face with her mom and I get ready to lunge for her just in case. 

 

“Dad was keeping a secret that almost destroyed us.” Betty whispers menacingly, the tone not suiting my sweet Omega, “How many are you keeping?” I grab Betty’s wrist and pull her toward me, but most importantly away from her mom.

 

“Enough,” I growl quietly, putting a bit of an Alpha Order in there. “Don’t push away your family in anger, you could never get them back. Stay here, talk to your mom, okay?” I give my Omega a soft kiss before leaving the Cooper house, letting out a deep sigh as I have no idea what in the hell I’m doing. 

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

“The craziest thing is, I have a secret brother out there in the world.” Betty confess to the three of us, 

 

“That’s positively Dickensian, I love a long-lost brother.” Ronnie gushes, the Omega perched on the arm of the chair like a bird. “How old would he be?”

 

“Mid-twenties.” Betty assumes, arms crossed over her chest as she sways in place absentmindedly.

 

“Oh my god, a blond Adonis, no doubt.” I resist the urge to growl and instead roll my eyes as Betty smirks. I open my mouth to ask if that’s what the fight between Mama Cooper and Hal was about but at that moment my phone rings, The Offspring’s  _ You’re Gonna Go Far Kid _ filling the commons. I swipe my screen and take a step away from the others for a second.

 

“Hey Jug, I didn’t see you this morning, you okay?” I ask softly, rocking on the balls of my feet nervously as he talks. “What?”

 

“This is where I belong, okay? We can talk about this after school, please don’t worry about me.” Before I can chew him out for being a dumbass he hangs up, the prick. I slide my phone back into my pocket and turn back to face them.

 

“Where is he?” Betty questions worriedly, the Omega obviously concerned about her packmate. 

 

“Southside High,” I reply with gritted teeth, “Says that’s where he belongs and that no one wants him here. FP fucking warned me about this and I didn’t listen.” 

 

“Lex, don’t beat yourself up, none of could have done anything.” Ronnie soothes, the Omega rising to her feet with the grace of a cat. “Let’s go.” I smirk and run after them down the hallway. I drive seeing as I’m the only one with license and head for the Southside. I stop out front of the rundown school and sprint inside, glancing around in search of my Beta. I follow his scent and find him in the cafeteria surrounded by other students, all of them laughing and not murdering one another.

 

“Jug…” Betty mutters, the boy spinning around in surprise. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” I glare at the Beta and haul him off the bench with ease, dragging him outside. I pull him over to the car and smack him upside the head like Ali did to me whenever I used to do dumb shit. “What the hell?” 

 

“We were going to do this together and then you just up and run off?” I growl lowly, thumping his forehead in annoyance. 

 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you guys would try and stop me.” Jug replies apprehensively, the dark-haired boy rubbing the back of his head with a sniff. 

 

“You’re goddamn right we would have. You couldn’t have waited a few more days?” Jug opens his mouth to defend himself but my buzzing phone makes me freeze. “Let me deal with this stupid shit before I deal with your stupid shit.” I pull it out and find a message from Cheryl. 

 

**Bombshell: Thanks for trying. I’m going to be with Jason now.**

 

“Fuck, guys!” I shout, garnering the attention of the other three who come jogging over.

 

“What’s wrong, Lex?” Arch asks, eyes darting around as if searching for an attacker. 

 

“Cheryl just said she’s going to be with Jason, we need to go, now!” I exclaim, already halfway in the car before I’m finished speaking. I break  _ every _ speed limit on our way to Sweetwater River but I’m too concerned for my fellow Alpha to care about a ticket. I park on the edge of the road and sprint through the snow calling Cheryl’s name until I find her, standing in the middle of the lake while trying to break the ice.  _ ‘Be a great joke if this wasn’t such a bad time.’ _ I go to run to her but Arch pulls me back when the ice cracks under my weight, the Beta shaking his head. 

 

“Cheryl, please!” I shout, just wanting her to turn around.  She slowly does just that and I can tell she’s been crying, though I can’t blame her. “Just come to the shore and we’ll figure this out together, okay? I can  _ help _ you!” Her lips tug up into a small smile before the ice breaks below her, sucking her into the water. I sprint across the ice without a care and reach the hole but I don’t see her.

 

“The current has her!” Jug  yells, “Spread out!” I dig through the snow until I see the white of Cheryl’s dress.

 

“I got her,” I look around for something to break the ice but come up with nothing, so I get angry. I use all my pent up rage and punch the ice until well after my knuckles have split and my hand goes numb. My blood mingles with the water but I don’t care, I’m only focused on  _ saving _ Cheryl. I can hear my Omegas yelling in the back of my mind but I don’t stop hitting until I pull the Alpha’s cold body from the water. 

 

I listen for signs of breathing but when all I hear is silence, I begin CPR. It takes a few tries but she coughs up the water and opens her eyes. I pick her up and take off back to the car because if I don’t get her warm hypothermia will set in. Since I have a higher body temperature than the others I toss the keys to Betty and climb into the passenger side. I rip off my wet t-shirt and hold Cheryl as close as possible in the hopes that it will work until I can get her to my place as it is the closest.

 

Betty barely stops in front of the door before I’m out of the car, already in the door before the others have even unbuckled. Ronnie and Betty get her changed into dry clothes while I make some hot chocolate with a bottle of peppermint liqueur on the side ‘for flavor’. I rejoin the girls in the living room and hand the cup to Cheryl who sits in front of the fire, her skin sill slightly tinted blue. I turn to the others and motion for them to step away. 

 

“Go to the Jubilee, do what you’re supposed to be doing. I’ll take care of her,” I whisper tiredly, running a hand through my still damp hair. “I need to talk to her alone.” They all nod and I watch them go before joining Cheryl in front of the fire. I take a swig of the liqueur as I study the flames, unsure of how to start this.  _ ‘I should’ve called Ali, she has all kinds of experience talking about my depression.’ _

 

“There’s something wrong with me, Lex.”  _ ‘Okay, that simplifies things a bit.’ _

 

“There’s something wrong with all of us, Bombshell.” I reply honestly, tugging up the sleeves of my pajamas with a sigh. “Look deeper than the ink,” She looks at me strangely but does as told, eyes widening when she realizes what I’m talking about.

 

“When did you do that?” I chuckle and take another large gulp of alcohol with a sigh.

 

“This was the second time.” I admit with a tired smile, my mind going back to the night I woke up in the infirmary surrounded by others. “The first time I swallowed an entire bottle of sleeping pills but it obviously didn’t work, but I can’t tell you why just yet.”  _ ‘How did I not notice the Pack Pull  _ _ sooner _ _? Who else am I mated to in this hicktown?’ _

 

“My mother was murdered when I was three and I was the one to find her. Things at home changed after that, and not in a good way. My father started to drink more and even dabbled in the rich man’s drug, which never ended well for me.” I begin, running a hand through my hair once more. “He would usually just yell at me but one night I dropped a bottle of beer and he just snapped. The violence evolved to worse and worse things as time went on, even going as far as trying to sell my body.” Cheryl gasps and I reach forward to grab her hand in my own gently, rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand.

 

“Yeah, but after the first time he stopped trying. He was arrested in 2009 for the distribution of child porn but when the officers found me chained up in my room, they added another charge.” I draw my knees up to my chest and tap a random tune against my knee absently.  _ ‘I hate talking about this.’  _ “I spent a month or so in the hospital before escaping out the window. I ended up travelling cross-country to Lexington where I spent a little under a year living it up with my fellow street rats.”

 

“You were  _ homeless _ ?” Cheryl questions with disgust evident in her voice.  _ ‘Guess she doesn’t like that idea.’ _

 

“Not really, the other kids I stayed with were as close to a family I had ever had at that time.” I shrug, thinking back to all the trouble we got in together. “In 2010, one of my Packmates found me and brought me to New York where I met a...friend of my mother’s who took me in. Since I was so malnourished and I had plenty of bones that needed to be reset, I stayed in yet another hospital. Had a lot of time to drown in my self-loathing so by the time they gave me my own room I was lost, unable to pull myself out of my own head. So one night I swallowed a whole bottle of pills in the hopes I could  _ finally _ feel something other than the neverending sadness and anger.” 

“Who saved you?” _‘This is the part I can’t really tell without a_ ** _little_** _lie.’_

 

“I did. I woke up in a pool of my own vomit and with a pounding headache. Apparently my body metabolized the pills too quickly and did nothing.” I explain simply, not really wanting to get into  _ how _ I foiled my own suicide attempt. 

 

“Then what happened the second time?” 

“I had been in New York for two years at the time, I was almost thirteen and I had been living in this kind of haze since the first attempt. I was struggling with something that had happened that made me even more of freak so I decided to try again.” I down the rest of the peppermint liqueur and toss the bottle to the side. “I stole a knife and cut  _ pretty _ deep into my forearms but I hadn’t accounted on the fact that I was missing lessons, so my Packmate came looking for me and found me in a pool of blood.”  _ ‘Could really use some more alcohol.’ _

 

“I was in the infirmary for a few hours until the cuts had closed up and then after that I was given to a therapist, who I saw on top of lessons and other things.” I scratch the four scars along my vein and chuckle. “I hate to admit it but she really did help me. I’ve actually gotten a lot better since that incident but some things are harder to handle. I still have anxiety attacks, my depression is still prominent in my day to day, but I’m fighting.”

 

“I miss him so much,” Cheryl sobs, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as I slide a bit closer to her. “I just want this to be over, Lex.” I wrap my arm around her shoulder and let her release all her pent up emotions, her tears beginning to seep into my shirt after a few minutes.

 

“I understand, I do, but it ain’t the answer. You got a mate out there somewhere who’s going to need you.” Cheryl scoffs and glares into the fire, her hands shaking though I don’t know if it’s from the cold or something else.

 

“Whomever is cursed to be my mate is not going to want me after the find out a particular secret.” I raise a brow and laugh quietly to myself.

 

“If my Packmates can accept my secrets then your mate can definitely accept yours. I believe in you, Cheryl Blossom, so tell me the secret. Bet it’s not that strange.” She arches a perfectly plucked brow and laughs without any real humor. 

 

“You’re serious?” I nod and watch her expectantly until she gets rises to her feet with more grace than a Alpha who was almost frozen solid should. She drops the blanket to the floor and eyes me warily. “Do  _ not _ freak out or scream.” I zip my lips and tilt my head to the side as I wait. Cheryl studies me for a second before moving back a few steps, the other Alpha closing her eyes. I watch but nothing happens which seems to frustrate the redhead, but she clenches her eyes shut tighter until her body begins to shake.

 

I gape as I hear the familiar sound of bones breaking and reforming.  _ ‘Holy fucknuckles.’ _ Gone is Cheryl and in her place is a beautiful wolf with red fur, a wolf that is eyeing me like I could be its next meal. I reach forward and run my fingers through Cheryl’s luxurious coat, unsurprised that her wolf is a as well groomed as human-Cheryl is. She’s pretty big so she’s not a new shifter but she isn’t as big as I am, though I’ve only met one wolf that’s the same size as myself. 

 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised.” I think aloud, still stroking the Alpha absentmindedly. “The Blossoms are an old family so it makes sense you’d have shifter blood in you.” I push myself off the floor and shift as well, enjoying the way Cheryl jumps back. I bark happily and nudge her with my shoulder as I kneel down.

 

_ ‘Being a shifter is a gift from the Moon Goddess, Cheryl, not a dirty secret. If your mate can’t accept this then they don’t deserve you.’ _ Cheryl shifts back and laughs drily, her hand scratching behind my ear the way I  _ love. _

 

“I knew you were a strange Alpha but it is… weird to know that we’re Packmates. I thought only the older generations knew about it.” Cheryl murmurs, her signature Blossom red nails moving down to scratch under my chin. I shift back and plop down on the couch behind us with a tired sigh.

 

“A lot of our fellow millennials don’t know about the Pack Pull which is why I had to explain it to the others.” I admit with a chuckle, sighing once more when I feel the faint buzz I had earlier begin to fade out. “I think we feel it more than regular people because we’re closer to the ancestors but I could be wrong, the American education system could just be trash. I’ve already bonded to Jughead so that’s one out of four, I mean, five now. Unless you don’t want to bond of course.” 

 

“I thought you  _ had _ to bond.” Cheryl accuses, the Alpha crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

“Plenty of people don’t as it is a pretty big commitment. The only reason I choose to actually bite my Packmates is because I want to make sure they’re safe.” I shrug, pulling my collar to the side and pointing to the spot where Javy and Ali’s mark lies. “Reciprocal bond is stronger but it works one way as well, I haven’t asked Jug for his yet.”

 

“So you’d bite me there?” 

 

“Yup, but you’d have to stay close to me for a few days to make sure the bond forms correctly,” I reply as I pick the blanket off the floor and then tug off my shirt. “Sorry, it is  _ so _ hot in here.” 

 

“I don’t really care about your sculpted torso, Lex, I’m more interested in the fact that I might be bound to you forever.” Cheryl rolls her eyes, gaining back a bit of that Alpha attitude the warmer she gets.

 

“It’s your choice,” I correct with a smirk, “I’m not going to make you. Just know you always have a place here with me and my Pack.” The redhead shuffles awkwardly and then glances out the windows at the rapidly darkening sky.

 

“Can you take me to Thornhill?” I nod and grab my keys off the table before leading the Alpha outside. I take the Jeep and head off toward the spooky mansion despite a part of me wanting Cheryl to stay far from there.  _ ‘Gives me a bad feeling, it does.’ _ I pull up outside the door and peer over at the redhead with a slight smile.

 

“Call me if you need me, Bombshell.” I state softly as she slides out of my car, “I’ll be there.” She returns the smile reluctantly before entering the mansion and leaving me alone. Before I leave I get a call from Betty and smile, immediately accepting the call if not just to hear her voice.

 

“Hey Lex, Jug wants to start packing up his things before he gets busy at Southside High, care to join us?” I chuckle as I leave Spooky Ass Thornhill™ and head for Sunny Side. 

 

“Of course, beautiful Omega of mine, I’ll be there in a few.” 

 

“See you soon, Alpha.” I roll my eyes at the teasing tone in Betty’s voice as she hangs up and focus on driving, more specifically not crashing into a tree because I’m thinking about my lovely Omega. I pull into the trailer park and stop outside my mom’s place with a soft sigh, wondering if this will stay a safehouse for the Sect or not as I knock on the door. Betty opens the door and tugs me into the trailer with a big smile and over to the kitchen counter. 

 

“Hey Lex!” Jug greets from the bedroom, the Beta coming out with a box in hand and a smile of his own. “Care to help us pack?”

 

“Do you mind if I grab some things I left here?” I ask absently as I pull Betty closer to me by the belt of her trench coat.

 

“Go for it,” I press a kiss to Betty’s cheek before slipping off into the bedroom alongside Jughead. I move the hamper to the side and open the hatch with a triumphant smirk, surprised to see Jug never found it. “What the hell is that?” I turn my head as Jug steps up beside me with a hesitant look on his face.

 

“Secret bunker,” I reply honestly before slipping into the whole as Betty peeks into the room, my Omega raising a brow when she sees me. I drop down the ladder and survey the room with a hum as I try to strategize how to get this shit up top efficiently.  _ ‘Good thing there’s a dumbwaiter.’ _

 

“Um Lex, what’s down there?” I glance up to see Betty’s curious face and motion for her to climb down.

 

“See for yourself, Kitten.” I grab the stuff along the walls and pile them into the dumbwaiter while waiting for Betty, the stuff in storage coming next. 

 

“Woah.” I look back at my Omega and chuckle.

 

“Yeah, this was my mom’s safehouse. I’m leaving a lot of stuff here for the next person but some stuff I can’t, because it was hers you know.” I explain as I press the up button on the dumbwaiter, watching my stuff ascend for a moment before turning to face Betty. “Do you wanna go back up? I got what I needed, Kitten.” Betty bites her lip before tugging me down into soft, sweet kiss that has me reeling. 

 

“Me too,” She whispers breathlessly as she pulls back, the innocent smile on lips making me went to take her home and  _ wreck _ her. I growl to myself as she climbs back up the ladder before following suit.  _ ‘Goddamn temptress is what she is.’  _ I shut the hatch behind once I’m out and cover it back up with the hamper before rising to my feet smoothly. I glance around the empty bedroom and make a mental note to come back for the bookshelf at a later date since that’s the only thing left. 

 

I carry two of the boxes into the living room and set them with the others while Jug packs up the last one. I slide over to my Omega and lift her up onto the counter with a soft smile and press my lips to hers, not taking it anywhere other than simple contact. I splay my hands over her hips possessively as  _ she _ takes the kiss to a more passionate level, her tongue slipping into my mouth with the ease a mostly-virgin Omega shouldn’t have.

 

“Please, do not fuck on the counter.” I flip Jug off as I continue to plunder Betty’s mouth lovingly, not caring that the Beta is in the room. I pull back with a nip to her lower lip before turning to Jug with a grin. I open my mouth to make some smartass remark but a sudden knocking on the door has the three of us pausing.

 

“Is that your mom?” I ask Betty quietly, only half joking as I know Mama Cooper would probably go to this extreme, but she just shrugs. I step away from my Omega and dart back into the bedroom to grab the pistol out of the dumbwaiter. Jug and Betty eye me as I check the magazine for rounds and approach the door, the Beta thankfully stepping in front of her. I grip the gun tightly as I slowly open the door and then freeze at the sight of a crowd of serpents on my doorstep. A dog barks loudly as I set the gun back inside and Jug joins me, staring at them with the same look of surprise.

 

“Easy, Hot Dog. They’re family.” I raise a brow at the young man and cross my arms over my chest loosely.  _ ‘You bet your sweet ass I don’t trust this shit.’ _

 

“You’re Mary-Ann’s boy, right?” I nod cautiously and give Jug a sideways glance that basically says to get back inside if this goes  _ south _ .  _ ‘Ha, not the time for jokes, okay.’ _ “Heard FP could have named names but didn’t. Serpents take care of their own. We wanted you to know, Jughead, that no matter what happens to him we’ve got your back.”  _ ‘Oh thank god. Thought I was gonna have to watch his dumbass alone.’ _

 

“And you, Chamberlain.” The burly man turns to me and looks me up and down for a second, as if appraising my threat level.  _ ‘Hm, Alpha. Makes sense now.’ _ “Your mom did a helluva lot for all of us, and it doesn’t matter that you weren’t born here. We have a debt to that woman we can never repay, but since she’s gone that passes to you, so you’ll always have a home with us.” The man offers two leather jackets to us and I spot the Serpent crest on the back immediately. I take the offered jacket and pass one to Jug. I eye mine thoughtfully before sharing a look with my Beta, the two of us coming to a decision almost simultaneously. We pull the jackets on and I marvel at how right it feels, like I was meant to wear this jacket, just like I was meant to have the Sect symbol.

 

“Lex?” I turn around to find Betty staring at me with a look I can’t really describe, though it does make me swallow nervously.  _ ‘Fuck.’ _

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

The next morning I wake up alone, the space beside me cold and empty. I sigh and roll over to slam my face into my mountain of pillows, screaming loudly until I feel a bit better. I roll back over and push myself into a sitting position before sliding out of bed to get ready for the day. I shower quickly and pull on a pair of shorts as I’ve no plans to go anywhere but the kitchen for food.  _ ‘Maybe wallow in my sadness, cry a bit, the day’s young.’ _

 

I jog downstairs and to the kitchen where I grab bottle of Fireball from the fridge  _ ‘Never too early to start drinking.’ _ I alternate between drinking and taking bites of my apple as I stumble back toward the stairs, only for a harsh knock on the door makes me freeze. I slowly turn around and open the door, ready to chew out whoever the fuck is knocking on my door only for the words to fall short when I take in the hulking figure on my doorstep.

 

“What the hell are you doin’ here, Charlie?” I toss my apple core into the bushes and glare at the man blocking my doorway, 

 

“I can’t visit my brother?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be updated once a week or everyday, I'm unsure as of right now.


End file.
